Not How She Planned
by gingershine
Summary: Post Sonny and Davis break up. The pair spend a passion filled night together. What life altering consequences will this cause? How will they adjust to their new normal? Will this be Savis's happily ever after?
1. Long Time No See

A/N: Not that I ever think this will happen, nor do I want it to, I do however think this would be interesting. This will all make sense in a couple of chapters!

Two weeks prior to Davis leaving for Caracas.

Davis was sitting at her desk, feeling like her eyes were bleeding from reading. Davis decides she has had enough and that it is time for a drink. Davis walk through the door and sees Sonny sitting alone at the corner of the bar, the same corner where they kissed for the first time. "Hey stranger."

"Hey yourself, Davis."

God she still loves that Texas boy drawl. "Long time no see."

"I ain't the one hidin Davis." He says really looking at her for the first time in a long time and she lookes tired.

"I have just been working a lot lately." Lisa tries to defend.

"I know ya have been. Ya have been doin a great job." Sonny smiles.

"I don't want to think about work, Sonny."

"Okay. What would ya like to talk about?" Sonny motions to the bartender for shots of Makers.

The bartender brings their shots. Lisa looks at him, "Let's not bullshit around here, can you just leave the bottle?"  
The bartender laughs. "Starting early tonight? By the way it's good to see my favorite drinking buddies back at it again."

"Thanks Tommy, it's good to see you too." Lisa pours another round for her and Sonny. "And I don't know what I want to talk about Sonny, just distract me from target packages please." She says slamming another shot.

"Uh, um, uh, dream vacation, go." Sonny says taking the shot in front of him.

"Ooo, ummmm, a secluded beach in Bali sounds really nice right now."

Sonny pours them another round. "A Bali beach really? That's so over done Davis."

"Oh, okay and what is Sonny's dream vacation? A tour of all of the great strip clubs in the country?"

"Ouch Davis. Ya know I am deeper than that." Sonny leans back in his seat. "I would have to say a cross county motorcycle road trip, seein all the best this country has to offer."

Lisa smiles. "I can say that is very Sonny." Lisa takes a shot. "Who is going with you or is this a lone wolf mission?"

Sonny pauses before speaking "A beautiful woman of course."

"Oh well, of course. Silly me to not think of that first." Lisa rolls her eyes.

"You're right Lisa, ya shouldn't have even had to ask that." Sonny laughs. "Another?" he asks pointing to the bottle of Makers in front of them.

"You shouldn't even have had to ask." She winks at him.

Fuck Sonny thinks to himself, they are going to be in trouble tonight. "I see party Lisa showed up. We gettin fucked up tonight."

"Are you complaining Sonny? Because I do believe you once told me you love you some party Lisa."

Sonny holds up his shot class "To party Lisa." Lisa clanks her glass against his and they take the shot. Sonny scoots Lisa's chair closer to him.

"Excuse you Mr. Quinn."

"What the hell is wrong with movin ya a little closer to me?" Sonny asks leaning forward.

"Well Sonny, if you are going to do it, you might as well do it all the way." Lisa says running her across Sonny's massive shoulder.

Sonny pulls her even closer to him, so their thighs are touching. Before long Sonny and Davis were laughing like old times. "Uh not to sound like a broken record but, the last time we were here didn't we uh."

"Goddamnit Sonny. Yeah, we did. And it was fantastic. And I really want to again, but we are doing a good job getting along as not lovers."

"Mmhhmmm we are." Sonny responds placing a hand on her hip.

"Mmhmm" Lisa responds, eyes darting from Sonny's eyes to his lips.

"I don't give a fuck." Sonny says before reaching out and grabbing Davis by the back of the neck and capturing her lips with his.

Lisa gives in and lets it happen. Fuck she had forgotten how good Sonny feels against her. She runs her fingers through Sonny's hair to his beard, down his torso, her hands coming to rest on his upper thighs. She grabs him over his pants. Sonny groans in response. "Sonny" She manages to say.

"Mm" he mumbles against her lips, refusing to let go of her, of this moment.

"Mine or yours" Lisa asks.

Sonny releases his grip on Lisa's neck. "Yours." He motions to the bartender for the check. As Sonny is pulling the money out of his wallet for the bill Davis stands, wraps her arms around his neck and starts sucking on his collar bone. Sonny runs his hand down her back and grabs her ass. "Ready baby?"

"Yeah. Cars?" Lisa asks.

"I caught a ride with Vic. I can drive yours if ya want me to."

"Okay." Lisa says stepping away from Sonny and fishing her keys out of her purse for him.

Sonny and Davis fall through her front door. Sonny kicks the door closed. He spins her around and pins her against the door, kissing her hard. Davis pulls at the hem of his shirt. "Eager much there Davis?"

"Fuck yes I am. Now take your damn shirt off."

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny takes his shirt off. Lisa runs her over Sonny newly bare chest. "I can't be the only one without a shirt on there Lisa." Sonny pulls Lisa's shirt over her head. He runs his hands up her back until he reaches her bra clasp, he unhooks her bra. Sonny leans back and takes in his favorite state of Davis.

"You're staring cowboy."

"I can't just enjoy the view there Davis?"

"I would enjoy it a lot more if you enjoyed me with your tongue." Lisa smirks while unbuckling Sonny's belt and jeans.

"Fuck Davis." Sonny says kissing her again. Lisa's hand finds its way down Sonny's defined abs, under the waist band of his boxers and grips his hardened member. With her other hand Lisa pushes Sonny back from her. "What are ya doin Davis?" Sonny questions worried she was changing her mind. Lisa smirks and kisses her way down Sonny's torso, kneeling in front of him. She pulls his jeans and boxers down, freeing his fully erect length. Davis moans and licks her lips. Lisa take him in her mouth. "Oh Davis baby." Sonny gathers Lisa's hair in his hand as she sets a rhythm between her hand and her mouth. Sonny looks down and sees her big brown eyes looking back up at him. "Fuck Lisa. You're so damn good at this. I'm fuckin close." Sonny can't believe she is here with him, on her knees about to make him cum. Lisa feels Sonny's member start to pulsate. And she sucks him dry. Sonny places a hand of the wall behind Lisa for support. "C'here" He says pulling her to her feet. Sonny pushes her back against the wall and kiss her. "That was amazin Davis."

"Glad you liked it."

Sonny starts kissing down Lisa's neck. "Mhhmm. Like is an understatement there Davis." Sonny says between kisses. Sonny sucks on each of her nipples and continues kissing down her abdomen. Sonny is now kneeling in front of Lisa. He unbuttons her jeans.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." She says before he pulls her jeans down.

"Comments about what Davis?" Sonny asks, already knowing the answer. He slides her jeans and panties down. He runs a finger through her dripping wet folds and cocky smile spreads across his face.

"I swear Sonny."

"You said I can't say anything. Ya didn't say shit about what kind of face I can make." Sonny continues to stroke Lisa's mound.

"Can you please stop talking and do something productive with your mouth." Davis runs her fingers through his hair.

"Well let's get these pants off then." Sonny pulls her jeans all the way down and she steps out of them. "Back up" Sonny grunts.

"To where Sonny" Lisa asks.

"Lean against the wall." Sonny tells her. She does and the next thing she knows her thighs are on Sonny's shoulders and he is standing up.

"Shit Sonny. Are you just trying to show off?" She crosses her legs behind his head to hold herself in place. Sonny attaches his mouth to her. "Fuuucccckkk Sonny." Sonny chuckles to himself, he will never get sick of being able to turn Ensign Davis into putty in his arms. Sonny hears her breathing quicken; he knows she's close. He increases the pace and pressure and he before he knows it, she is shaking and screaming his name. "Holy fucking shit Sonny." Lisa says uncrossing her legs. Sonny lets her slide down to his waist. "You're not going to put me down?" She asks as she leans forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"No Ma'am I ain't." Sonny positions her over his member.

"Mm Sonny, can you really keep holding me up?"

"First off, ya ain't that heavy, don't worry. Second, now I'm showin off." Sonny lowers her onto his erect length.

"Oh my god Sonny" Lisa yells as he fills her completely.

"Goddamnit Lisa, ya feel so fuckin good baby." Sonny says speeding up his thrusts.

"Sonny, baby this is so good." Lisa moans. She feels her climax starting to rip through her lower abdomen. Lisa moans and claws at Sonny's neck and back.

Feeling Lisa's internal muscles squeeze him pushes Sonny into his climax. "Fuck" Sonny grunts.

"Sonny I got to lay down after that. I bet you do too."

"Ya ain't wrong." Sonny says letting Lisa stand up.

Lisa starts walking towards her bedroom and realizes Sonny isn't following her. She pauses and turns. "I might be really, like really horny in the morning and I'm going to need a frogman to help me with that."

"Oh, uh, um ya want me to spend the night?" Sonny asks very unsure of himself.

"Yes Sonny, now get your ass over here."

"I can do that." He says walking towards her.

"What is that face Sonny?" Lisa asks seeing the up to no good look on his face.

"Nothin." Sonny says as he picks Davis up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Ahh Sonny." Davis manages to say through her laughter. Sonny flops her on the bed. And lays down next to her. "Thanks for staying." She says as she cuddles into his chest.

"Thank ya for askin me to stay." Sonny says kissing her on the top of the head.

"That was really fun by the way Sonny."

"And ya wanted me to put ya down." Sonny says running his hand down her back and grabbing her ass.

"Goodnight Sonny." Lisa says giving Sonny a quick peck on the lips.

"Sleep tight Davis."

The next morning Sonny wakes up and realizes he isn't in his bed. Sonny looks around and sees it is Lisa's bedroom, but he does not see Lisa. A wave of relief washes over him when he hears her moving around. She walks back into her bedroom wrapped in a thigh length robe. "Good Morning" She smiles at him.

"Well good mornin Davis." Davis walks over to the bed and kneels in front of Sonny. "Ya testin me Davis?"

"No." Davis says playing with the tie of her robe.

Sonny runs his hand up her leg to her hip and unties the robe. Davis lets it fall off her shoulders. "C'here." Sonny says in a low husky voice. Davis leans forward and straddles Sonny. "You gonna kiss me or not?" Sonny asks, his hands roaming her body.

"Don't be an asshole Quinn." Lisa says before kissing him.

"I ain't." Sonny says flipping them over. He kisses her again. "What time ya gotta be at base?

"Sooner than I want." Lisa says with a huff.

"So, I shouldn't take my time?" Sonny chuckles. And pushes into her.

Lisa is about to answer when her phone goes off. "Fuck." She grumbles. Sonny grabs her phone and hands it to her. She reads the message. "I have to be there in an hour. Make it fast."

"I can do that." Sonny loops her legs over his arms, leans forward and sets a grueling pace.

"Soonnnnyyyy." Is all Lisa can manage to say. She digs her nails into his back. Sonny doesn't let up and before Davis can comprehend what is going on, she feels her body start to shake. Sonny keeps going until he is overtaken by his climax.

Sonny collapses next to her. "Good goddamn Davis."

"Mmhmm I know. I really needed that Sonny." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"It was fun to see party Lisa again."

"It was fun to be party Lisa again." Lisa lays there for another minute. "I have to get ready and get to work. You, um you can stay as long as you want, just remember to lock up when you leave." She says running her hand down her face and getting up from the bed.

"I should just leave." Sonny says.

"No really Sonny it's okay if you hang out for a while." Lisa says walking into the bathroom. When she exits the bathroom she finds Sonny still in her bed, passed out. Lisa pauses and watches him for a second. She is overcome with emotions about their past relationship, she misses him. Lisa snaps herself out of it and keeps getting ready. Before she walks out of the door she takes one last look at the man she loves.

Sonny wakes up a couple hours later. He lays in her bed for a minute remembering how good it feels to just be in her space. Sonny gets up finds his clothes and gets dressed. He decides to help Davis out a little and clean up her apartment. Sonny strips the bed and puts the sheets in the wash. He remakes the bed with fresh sheets from the linen closet. Sonny then moves to the living room and kitchen cleaning as he goes. When he is done he stops and looks around, taking in her apartment again, unsure of when he will be back. Sonny walks out the door locking it behind him.


	2. Congratulations Daddy

Lisa walks into her apartment completely exhausted from the day. It takes her a second to realize how clean it is. She walks to her bedroom, finding the bed made with a handwritten note lying on it. _Domesticated Sonny decided to help over worked Ensign Davis out a little. PS last night was awesome, I wasn't kiddin when I said I miss party Lisa._ Lisa sits on her bed, what the fuck was wrong with her? Maybe she did need to let him in a little more, did he even want that? Lisa pulls out her phone and text Sonny. "Thank you so much for cleaning, I have been working so much I haven't had time. She hits send.

Sonny feels his phone vibrate, he pulls it out of his pocket and reads the message. "You are very welcome. Let me know if you need anything, I mean it. We gotta keep our bomb dot com intel officer in tip top shape."

Lisa laughs, really laughs reading Sonny's response. She has no idea how to respond so she sends a couple of laughing face emojis and a strong arm.

Lisa showers and crawls into her freshly made bed. She laid there longing terribly for Sonny to be next to her.

Over the next two weeks Lisa continued to watch the situation in Caracas closely. Once Mandy had gathered the information she needed to get the op green lit Davis made her way to Caracas.

"Lisa. Are you okay?" Mandy asks finding Lisa sleeping in the room they were sharing.

Lisa opens one eye. "Mmhmm. Yeah I'm good. I just can't shake this jetlag feeling and I don't know why. Even though I have been her for five days."

"Oh god you didn't drink the water, did you?" Mandy laughs.

"I almost wish I did, just so I could know why I feel off. Anyways, did you find out anything new?" Lisa sits up and has to take a couple of deep breaths to keep the nausea at bay.

Mandy eyes Davis. Davis shakes her head and Mandy keeps talking. "My contact thinks they may have moved the prisoners to a different part of the building. I am just waiting for conformation. The guys should be here soon."

"Good, I am ready to get this show on the road." Davis says standing.

Mandy and Davis walk into the TOC and find the team has arrived. Lisa sees Sonny and her stomach immediately does flip flops, god she feels like a schoolgirl with a crush all of a sudden. The team gets the needed information, forms a plan and gets ready to head out. Lisa grabs Sonny's forearm. "Be safe, okay?"

Sonny is shocked by this "I, I always am. Don't worry, I'm comin back to ya." Davis lets go of his arm and he walks away. Davis leans against a desk, why did she just do that? It is just a mission; she has watched him do this hundreds of times.

For the first time since everything had gone to hell in a handbasket and Davis thought she was going to die she sat alone, with her fluids infusing. She closes her eyes and takes a mental inventory of herself. Her head hurt like hell where she was hit. She still felt weak and shaky, as she had for over a week now. She felt vaguely nauseous, same as the last week. Lisa is still deep in thought when Trent comes back to check on her. "The fluids are done. How are you feeling?"

Lisa flashes Trent a weak smile "Better."

"You're such a liar Davis." He laughs.

"Okay, fine. Not 100%, but I didn't feel prefect before all of this shit went down anyways, so I think this is as good as I am going to get."

"Please just tell me if you get dizzy or a really bad headache." Trent says removing the IV cather from her arm.

"Thank you, Trent." Davis says standing.

Lisa sits at the desk staring at her computer Sonny just told her he would have burnt this city to the ground if I had been killed. He still cared. It felt good to let her guard down for a second. Davis still couldn't process all of this.

Lisa walked into her apartment after one of the hardest 48 hours of her life. She almost died, Sonny almost died, and they almost didn't make it out of Venezuela. Lisa spent the next week buried in her work. The team had just been notified they were being forwardly deployed in one week.

Lisa was lying on her sofa the night before they shipped out looking at the stack of bags she was taking with her when her phone rang. She looks at and sees it's Sonny, she answers "Hi Sonny."

"Uh, hey Lisa. I, uh, I was wonderin if ya wanted to come to the bar for one last night out before we deploy?"

"Sonny, that's really sweet to invite me, and I want to, but I just do not feel up to it. I'll pass."

"Oh, uh ya feelin okay?" Sonny asks concerned.

"Eh, I'm not sick or anything, I just don't feel quite right."

"Ya need anything?"

"No, thank you though Sonny. You and the guys enjoy your last night before we catch the plane to hell."

"Okay, well do not be afraid to ask if ya need somethin."

Lisa smiles. He was truly the sweetest. "Bye Sonny"

"Bye Davis."

She hangs up her phone.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Lisa it's me."

Lisa freezes she looks like a hot mess. "Coming Sonny." Fuck she thinks to herself, but she doesn't have the energy to really care. Lisa walks over to the door and opens it.

She finds Sonny standing with a couple of grocery bags. "Hey Davis." He awkwardly smiles.

"Sonny what are you doing her? She says stepping aside to let him in.

Sonny walks towards the kitchen and Lisa follows. "Ya sounded miserable on the phone, so I thought I would come over and cook ya one last homemade meal before we are forced to eat JSOC base food."

"Thank you, Sonny, but you really don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to Davis, but I want to. Can you just let me help ya? Ya don't have to be strong all of the time."

"I am just so used to being the one everyone leans on. I, I don't know how not to be."

Sonny pulls her against him. "Lets start by ya sittin down and lettin me cook ya dinner."

Lisa buries her face in Sonny's chest. "You're too good to me, Sonny."

"No, I ain't. Ya deserve the best." Sonny says rubbing her back.

"Oh, Sonny." Lisa feels like she is about to burst out in tears. "So what are you making me for dinner?"

"Brussel sprouts and pork chops. Sound good to ya?"

"Anything I didn't have to cook sounds good."

"Good" Sonny says readjusting his grip on her to pick her up and sit her on the counter.

"Show off." Lisa laughs.

"That ain't showin off or were ya drunker than I thought last month?" Sonny says with a laugh.

"Oh no, I remember."

"Better" Sonny chuckles, moving away from her to start cooking.

Lisa watched Sonny work for a while. "I thought the only cooking you did was grilling Sonny?"

"I gotta keep ya on your toes Davis. Ya can't know all of my secrets."

"Oh really, I can't? And why is that Sonny?"

"I mean, I have to keep up the international redneck of mystery act."

Lisa can't stop laughing. "What the fuck is that Sonny?"

"Everyone thinks I am just a dumbass redneck door kicker."

"Everyone but me. You have always showed me the real Sonny."

"That is two-way street there Davis. Ya showed me a side of ya that ain't nobody else gets to see."

"You were always my other half, even before we ever." Lisa points between them.

Sonny pauses and smiles. "So ya haven't forgotten how good we are together."

"Sonny that would impossible to forget. Come here." She says reaching her arms out to him. Sonny walks over to her and she wraps her arms around his waist. "I never said thank for what you said in Venezuela. I needed to hear that. I needed you."

"I am always here for ya Davis." Sonny says wiping a stray tear from her cheek. They lock eyes. "This ones on ya." Sonny tells Lisa in a low husky voice. Lisa kisses him. Sonny isn't sure what is happening, but what he is sure of is how right this feels. Sonny tingles his fingers in her hair.

All of a sudden Lisa pushes Sonny away from her and hops off the counter and runs to her bathroom. Lisa slams the door behind her and barley makes it to the toilet before throwing up. When she thinks her stomach is done getting out any possible ounce of anything that could have been in it she leans back against the wall. As she sat there she began to think, why had she thrown up? Hell why had she been so nauseous and sickly lately. Once she felt better she stood up and opened the top drawer of the cabinet to take out her toothpaste, she bushes her teeth. As she is putting the toothpaste back her hand hits the empty bottle of antibiotics she had taken for the upper respiratory infection she had. In that moment it all hits her. "FUCK" she yells slapping her hand on the counter.

Sonny heard this and his concern grew even higher. He decided to go check on her. He knocks on the bathroom door, but all he hears is her sniffle. "Lisa, I'm coming in." Sonny opens the door and finds Davis sitting on the floor tears in her eyes with a death grip on a pill bottle. "What's wrong Davis? Are ya that repulsed by me?" Sonny asked trying to make light of the situation. She shakes her head no. "Okay, so ya gonna tell me what is so special about that bottle right there?"

"I, I think it, um, ruined my life, our lives." Davis says throwing the pill bottle against the wall.

Sonny picks up the bottle and reads the label. "Amoxicillin? How the hell did that ruin our lives?" Sonny is still clueless as to what Davis is talking about.

"Uh, well, that night last month… umm, I was just getting over an upper respiratory infection and I had just taken the last dose of those that morning."

Sonny is still confused. He shifts so he is sitting next to her. "Color me ignorant, but I ain't got no clue why ya havin an upper respiratory infection is ruinin our lives."

Lisa takes a deep breath; she knows she has to just say it. "Antibiotics interact with birth control and make it ineffective. And we didn't use a…"

Sonny wipes his hand down his face. "Are ya tryin to tell me you're pregnant?"

"I, I don't know. I haven't taken a test or anything, but it all makes sense. I have been feeling like shit since about a week after that night, super emotional, nauseous, and just different. Oh, and I haven't had period this month. Fuck Sonny, I'm sorry."

"Ya ain't got nothin to be sorry for. But did you just figure this out?" Sonny drapes his arm over her shoulders, rubbing her arm.

"Um yeah, I thought I was just over working myself. And then I was putting my toothpaste back just now and I saw the pill bottle and it all just hit me. Sonny, I can't be pregnant and with your child. Fuck, I am so fucked."

"Woah, slow down. Let's make sure first."

"I think there is one under the sink, just make sure it isn't expired." Lisa says squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ya just keep pregnancy test lying around?" Sonny asks leaning forward and opening the cabinet door.

"Are you really making a joke right now Sonny?"

"There's always time for jokes." Sonny says rooting around under the sink. "Ah ha. Found them. And look at that not expired." He leans back against the wall and pulls Davis close to him.

"Okay, out. Let me just get this over with." Lisa says standing. She takes the box from Sonny.

"Pep talk now or later?" Sonny asks kissing her on the cheek.

"Later. Now get out." Lisa says pushing him towards the door. She closes the door behind him. Lisa takes a deep breath and thinks just get it over with. She decides to take two, because two is better than one, right? Lisa sets the timer on her phone and sinks onto the edge of the tub and waits. The timer goes off and Lisa takes a deep breath, truly afraid to look at a pregnancy test for the first time in her life, even though deep down she already knows. She does it, she looks and they both read pregnant. Lisa looks at herself in the mirror. "Officially Sonny Quinn's baby mama, shit."

Sonny has been sitting on the sofa for what feels like forever. He always figured if he had a kid this was about how it was going to happen, he just never thought it would be with Lisa Davis. Finally, he hears the bathroom door open. Lisa walks out to him holding two pregnancy tests. Sonny can't read the expression on her face.

Lisa reaches the hand holding the pregnancy tests out to him. "Congratulations Daddy." She says flatly.

Sonny stands and wraps her in his arms. "We are gonna make this work. This little one is gonna know nothin but love. I can't wait to see the little human we create. I love ya so much Lisa. I couldn't ask for a better partner to raise a child with. You're going to be an amazing mom."

"Fuck Sonny. You can't really be excited about this?"

"Listen Lisa. Is this the best timing? No, but that doesn't mean we can't be happy we are going to have a little us coming into this world."

"Sonny there is so much we have to figure out."

"I know there is Lisa, but we don't have to figure it all out tonight. Let's just eat dinner and relax, okay?"

"Okay Sonny. Thank you for being so wonderful, there is no way I am going to be able to do this without you. And I love you too."


	3. Secret's Safe With Me

Sonny wakes up the next morning to Davis still passed out with her arm thrown across his chest. He takes it all in. Lisa resting peacefully next to him, pregnant with his child. Sonny rolls onto his side and places a protective on Lisa stomach. "I promise ya little one, your mom and I are gonna make this work. Ya may not have come into our lives at the best time, but we are gonna give ya the best life we can."

Lisa wakes up and looks at Sonny. "Oh god Sonny, please don't make this weird, you can't even tell I am pregnant. I am only like fiveish weeks."

"Damn Davis, can't ya just let me enjoy this moment."

"I guess you can, considering after we walk out of this apartment we are pretending like last night didn't for the next three months." She says rubbing her temples.

"Holy fuck I didn't even think about the deployment. Davis, ya really still gonna go?"

Lisa pushes Sonny's hand off of her and sits up. "Are you fucking kidding me Sonny?"

"Woah, woah, I ain't mean it like that Lisa."

"Then how the fuck did you mean it Sonny? Because from where I am sitting it sounds like you are trying to tell me what to do."

"Nope, no, just surprised, that's all. Actually, no I am not surprised, this is the Lisa Davis way of handlin anything remotely uncomfortable in your personal life. Just avoid until ya can't."

"Don't fucking come at me like that Sonny. You're not the one that is about to have your career destroyed because of one fun night, so get off my fucking back."

"Ya, your career ain't about to be destroyed."

"Oh really, Sonny? Please, tell me how me having a child by one of my operators while he is still active duty and in the same unit isn't going to ruin everything I have worked so hard for?"

Sonny takes a breath. He hadn't even stopped to think all of this through. "Because no one is gonna know its mine."

"What Sonny? You're not leaving me alone in this."

"No, no I would never dream of it. Hear me out, we just don't tell anyone I'm the dad. I'll be here with you every step of the way. When we get back from deployment we can move in together. I don't know what ya want to tell people, but whatever it is the dad ain't in the picture. We gonna do this together, all the way."

"Sonny after this deployment I will never be able to deploy or sip up again. Someone has to watch the kid and seeing as I am going to be a single parent on paper I don't really have a choice. Plus, Sonny the rumors about us, they are already bad enough and now you're just going to move in with me and help me raise this kid you have no claim to? Oh, and what is it going to call you? Daddy? That will go over well."

"One, I would help you raise this kid no matter if it was mine or not. I could never just sit by and watch you struggle like that and not step in. Two, fuck'em. Three, we will figure out the daddy thing when we get there. Four, baring anything goin wrong I have 19 months left on this enlistment. I won't reup."

"Sonny I can't ask you to give up operating."

"Ya ain't. I want to. This ain't all on ya. Plus, in reality I probably only have a few more good years left anyway. Might was well get out before I am completely broken and I can't think of a better reason to stop operatin than you and our beautiful baby. So, if ya break it down we really have less than a year of both of us being active duty. After that I join the ranks of operators that are now stay at home dads and ya go back to full duty."

"Wow Sonny. Did you just come up with all of that? Are you really okay without me sipping up with and deploying without you?"

"I don't love the idea of it, but that day is gonna come regardless of this baby. Let's face it, your Naval career is gonna last much longer than mine."

"That's a good point." Lisa turns and faces him. "Okay, let's make a deal. We get through this deployment together. I lean on you when I need you, but you also trust me when I say I am okay and that I know what is best for me and this baby. Deal?"

"Ya gotta listen to me from time to time and I will do anything ya ask me to."

"I'll consider it." Lisa says with a smirk.

"Ya are such a fuckin smartass Davis."

"You like it." She says leaning forward and kissing him.

"This kid is gonna be a raging asshole ain't it?" Sonny chuckles.

"Yes, it is. Now can we make the most of our last few hours of freedom?" Lisa says with a sparkle in her eye.

"And what do ya have in mind there Davis."

"You know what I have in mind." Lisa says moving to straddle Sonny.

"You're so beautiful." Sonny says finding the hem of her sweatshirt and pulling it over her head, reveling her full perky breasts.

Sonny reaches up and takes her breasts in his hands. "Mmm Sonny." Sonny raises his knees causing Davis to fall forward. He captures her lips runs his fingers through her hair. Lisa grinds against Sonny's harden member. Sonny flips them over. "Ah, Sonny." Lisa laughs. Lisa runs her hands down Sonny's back.

Sonny kisses her neck. "Hips" Sonny mumbles. She lifts her hips and he pulls her pajama shorts down and she kicks them off.

Sonny reaches between them and strokes her. "You're so fuckin wet for me." He growls. "What do ya want sweetie?"

Lisa slips her hand under the waist band of Sonny's boxers and grips his length. "I want to ride your big hard dick." She pulls his boxers down and he kicks them off.

"Holy fuckin shit Lisa." Sonny says rolling onto his back, pulling Lisa with him.

Sonny leans forward and kisses Lisa. She pushes him down on the bed and rocks back on his member. "Shit Sonny." She moans. Sonny grips her hips and groans. Lisa sets a pace and rhythm they both like, with Sonny meeting every thrust.

Lisa looks down at Sonny, smiles and bites her lip. "Fuck you're gorgeous." Sonny says watching Davis move on top of him. Sonny knows he will not last much longer. He runs a hand down Lisa's torso with his thumb landing on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Lisa moans louder. "Oh fuck Sonny. Just like that." Sonny smirks, best feeling in the entire world, being able to make her moan like that. Sonny feels Lisa's inner muscles contract, pushing him over the edge too. Lisa collapses onto him. "Shit Sonny." She lazily kisses his neck.

Sonny lightly runs his fingertips over her spine. "Glad ya enjoyed yourself."

"Because you didn't." She mumbles against his neck, still dazed.

He looks at his watch. "Five hours until we have to be at base. How are we gonna spend 'em?"

"Sleeping" Lisa says, clearly already half asleep. Sonny chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

About an hour later Lisa wakes up, still lying on Sonny. She looks up and sees Sonny playing on his phone. "You could have moved me, you know."

"I was enjoyin bein close to ya. Seein as we ain't gonna have this for the next three months."

"No part of me wants to go to the sandbox for the next three months." Lisa says kissing Sonny.

"Ya gonna be mad if I head home to get all of my shit together?" Sonny asks.

"Not at all." Lisa smiles. "I need to get ready too." Lisa rolls off of Sonny.

Sonny stands and gets dressed. Lisa gets out of bed and puts on a robe. They walk out into the living room. Lisa sees the pregnancy test laying on the coffee table and her breath hitches. He sees this. Sonny wraps his arms around Davis from behind and puts his hands on her stomach. "We are gonna get through this deployment. Everything is going to be okay. Our little one is going to be okay. I love ya Lisa."

Lisa turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you too. I can't wait to be standing back here with you."

"It'll be here before we know it." Sonny kisses her one last time. When they break apart. Sonny looks in her eyes. "I will see ya in a couple of hours."

"Bye Sonny." Lisa says letting go of his neck.

Once Sonny is out of the door Lisa sinks onto her couch. She is alone for the first time since finding out she is having Sonny Quinn's baby. Lisa leans her head back unable to process the events of the last 24 hours. She is going to be a mom. The thing Lisa wasn't even sure she wanted, yet here she is. Her mind starts to spiral, this was most defiantly not her five year plan. Lisa puts a hand on her stomach, feeling a little crazy. "I know your daddy is 100% sold on you, but it is going to take me a little longer to wrap my mind around all of this. One day when you are much older, I promise I will tell you all about how messed up you're entrance into our lives was. But for now your daddy and I are going to do everything we can do to make your life as wonderful as it can be. Oh and by the way, go ahead and prepare yourself, you are being born into a crazy family." Lisa sighs and stands. She gets ready and takes one last look at her apartment before leaving it for the next three months.

Lisa is sitting deep on the plane in thought when Clay comes up to her. "Hey Davis."

Lisa looks up, startled. "Oh, hey Clay."

"Just wanted to make sure you are good, you know, after." Clay smiles.

"Yeah, Clay I am good."

"You sure? You look like you're not quite all with us today." Clay says hoping she doesn't lose her shit on him.

"Is anyone really all here the day we leave for deployment." Lisa counters.

Just as Clay is going to respond Sonny walks up. "What ya two up to?"

"Nothing" Lisa responds.

Clay looks at Sonny and is about to greet him when he sees the hickey Lisa left on his neck. "Damn man, last minute pre-deployment lovin." Clay says flicking the hickey.

Sonny laughs. "Aw is playboy jealous that I had a beautiful woman ridin my brains out this mornin."

Clay looks at Lisa to gage her reaction, but she just shakes her head, looking unbothered by Sonny's comment. "Well, glad you had a good sendoff there Sonny."

Sonny chuckles. "That I did."

Clay shakes his head and walks away. Very confused by what he just witnessed. The last time Lisa overheard Sonny talking about hooking up with a girl she looked like she either wanted to cry or hit something, but this time she looked like she could care less. The thought crosses Clay's mind, he turns and watches them interact. Clay sees the same Sonny and Davis he had met when he joined the team, relaxed with a comfortable caring energy. "Holy hell they are back together." Clay thinks to himself.

Sonny sits next to Davis and hands her the paper bag he was holding. She looks at him before reaching her hand inside and pulling out two sandwiches. "Roast beef or turkey. I, I wasn't sure which one, ya know would like better."

Lisa smiles. She still couldn't believe this all was happening. "Sonny you didn't have to."

"Davis, I know ya. Ya haven't eaten yet and this is a long flight. We are gonna be three hours in and ya are gonna be pillagin for food. So, choose a sandwich and give me the other one."

Lisa laughs. "Damn you know me so well Sonny." Lisa chooses the turkey and hands Sonny the roast beef.

"My plan worked." Sonny laughs, taking the sandwich.

"Are you not worried people are going to start wondering about us?" Lisa asks unwrapping the sandwich.

"Lisa, are we back on this? I have been bringin ya food for years."

"I know. I mean ever since the breakup we haven't really been talking or hanging out. I know the team saw the shift in our relationship. So, how do you think they will take us being all buddy, buddy again? Davis says taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Ah, I see your point there Davis. What if your little near-death experience made ya realize ya actually need your best friend Sonny?"

Lisa thinks for a minute "That may work Sonny." She looks up at him and catches him staring. "Stop looking at me like that Sonny, you're going to get us caught."

"Sorry Lisa. I am just still in awe of everything that's happenin."

Lisa smiles. "I know Sonny, I know. I can't wrap my mind around it."

As everyone else filed into the plane Lisa looks at Sonny. "You better go sit with the rest of the team."

"But I wanna to sit with ya." Sonny pouts a little.

Lisa chuckles "That is sweet Sonny, but remember that whole talk we had about not drawing attention to us? You sitting with me the entire flight isn't going to help that. Go sit with the team and you can find me in flight at some point. Okay?"

"Finneeee." Sonny whines.

"So dramatic, now go." Lisa laughs.

"I will see ya two later." Sonny winks and walks away. Davis tries to fight it, but she feels herself blush a little. She can't help but fear the worst, how long will this Sonny last? Will he get tired of taking care of her? What about late night diaper changes and feedings, how long will he stick around for that? Can Sonny really be a family man?

"Hey Lisa, feeling better?" Mandy asks sitting down next to her.

"What, oh, um yeah. I didn't realize you were tagging along with us." Davis says trying to hide how distracted she really is.

"Yeah, the agency decided last minute that they wanted me to go. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just thinking about some stuff." Lisa says with a shoulder shrug.

"Work stuff?" Mandy pushes.

"No." Lisa says flatly.

"Okay. So personal stuff. Not that I am the one to give, but I am a good listener if you need. Just please don't tell me you got arrested again." Mandy laughs

"Oh god, no. Maybe worse than that. I haven't decided yet." Lisa says not sure if she is ready to tell anyone but Sonny.

"What the fuck Lisa? Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Mandy asks now concerned.

"Yeah. I am okay. This conversation never happened, okay?" Lisa says giving Mandy a death glare.

"Um, uh okay Lisa. You know I always have your back."

"Like, you cannot speak a word of this to anyone, I fucking mean it. "Do you think a child that is born at the incredibly wrong time, but to two good people is going to have a fucked-up life?"

"What Lisa? Why are you asking me this?"

"It doesn't matter." Lisa says bluntly.

"Okay… Can I have a little more background. Like do these people hate each other? Are they together? Why is it the wrong time?" Mandy probes

"Uh. No, they do not hate each other, they actually love each other very much, but can not be together because of their jobs." Lisa says closing her eyes and trying to stay calm.

"These people plan on taking good care of this child and loving it?"

"Yes, they do." Lisa responds.

"Lisa, I know I am a spy, but I hate this cryptic shit. Can you please just tell me what you are talking about. Are you pregnant with some married man's baby?"

Lisa freezes. This is it. "He's not married." Is all she can find the words to say.

"What Lisa? What the fuck? You're pregnant?"

Lisa takes a deep breath. "I think so."

"You think? What the hell does that mean?" Mandy says trying to not raise her voice.

"Remember how shitty I felt in Venezuela?"

"Yeah. I legit thought you had caught something, turns out it was just a dick." Mandy smiles, hoping to make Lisa feel a little better.

Lisa smiles. "Well, about three weeks before I left to go down there, I had an upper respiratory infection and was on antibiotics for a week. On the day of the last dose I went out drinking and hooked up with a guy. I know him. We were both drunk and I never stopped to think to use a condom. We had a thing in the past and it was all just so natural with him and now here I am."

"Shit there's a horror story."

"Fucking tell me about Mandy."

"How did you come to the conclusion that you're pregnant?"

"Well, so, um Sonny was cooking me dinner last night and as soon as he started cooking the brussels sprouts the smell made me puke. When I was finished, I brushed my teeth and as I was putting the toothpaste away and I saw the empty pill bottle and it all hit me like a freight train. I took a pregnancy test last night and of course it was positive."

"My most pressing question is why was Sonny making you dinner? I didn't think you guys were that close anymore."

"He called me to invite me out to the bar and I guess I sounded so miserable he decided he need to come over. The whole almost being killed by the VSP thing made we rethink the thickness and height of the walls I have been building, especially in regard to Sonny. We have been best friends for too long. If something goes wrong on an op I am watching it regardless, so I might as well watch my best friend die instead of the guy who once knew everything about me die. Because I am still going to be the same level of torn up either way."

"That's one way of looking at it. Wait, you said you and the dad can't be together because of your jobs. Is it one of the guys?" Lisa doesn't respond, which Mandy takes as a yes. She thinks for a second. "It's Sonny isn't it?" Lisa nods her conformation. "Holy shit. I see why you swore me to secrecy, which secret is safe with me. Does he know?"

"He does. He seems super onboard and excited about it. I am still trying to wrap my mind around the whole thing, but Sonny is sold."

"Wow. Lisa Davis and Sonny Quinn, bringing a child into this world."

"Scary thought I know." Lisa says.

"So I take it we are just pretending you never took that pregnancy test until we are back stateside."

"That would be correct Mandy."

"Well let me know if you need anything." Mandy smiles.

"Thank you. For all of it." Lisa says.

"I told you I got your back Lisa." Mandy says standing and walking away.

Davis leans her head back and thinks to herself. "Maybe this will all work out in the end."


	4. That's Our Baby Growning

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the super sweet reviews! It's nice to hear that other people find this idea interesting too!

* * *

Lisa flutters her eyes open. She stretches and realizes this is the first she hasn't woken up nauseous. She lays in her bed rejoicing in the moment. This deployment had been hard, not only was she nauseous everyday all day, but every time the team spun up it took all of herself control to keep her shit together. Lisa rolls over and grabs her phone, she sees the notification on the pregnancy tracker app saying _happy 14 weeks! Your baby has almost doubled in weight and is the size of a peach. _Lisa smiles and takes a screen shot and sends it to Sonny.

Sonny's phone wakes him up. Sonny checks the message and sees it's a photo from Lisa. He unlocks his phone and reads the screen shot. His face lights up. "A peach really? They couldn't have come up with something a little cooler?"

Lisa laughs. "Most people like that corny shit."

"I guess that's true there Davis."

"So for the first time in literal months I woke up not feeling nauseous. What to go get breakfast?"

"Well that is wonderful news! How long do you need?"

Lisa gets out of bed and looks at herself in the mirror and nearly faints when she sees her reflection. She has a baby bump. Fuck. She was showing and it happened almost overnight. Lisa grabs her phone and texts "MY HOOCH NOW!" Sonny reads this and practically falls out of his bunk. He throws on a pair of shorts and a t shirt and heads for Lisa's hooch. He knocks. "Come in, I am alone."

Sonny walks in to find Lisa sitting on her bed looking freaked out. He walks over to her and kneels in front of her. "What's wrong honey?" Sonny rubs her thighs. Lisa takes a deep breath and motions for Sonny to scoot back. She removes her arms from in front of her waist and stands. Sonny's face lights up. "Oh my god Lisa. Holy shit, that's our baby growing inside you." He puts his hand on her belly.

Lisa rolls her eyes "Why are you so happy about this? This is bad. We are just a couple weeks short of making it the fuck out of here without anyone knowing I am pregnant and with your child."

"I'll give ya the timing ain't great, but Davis that's our baby. Like I um, knew it was in there, but it hadn't felt completely real yet and uh, seeing this makes it feel really real."

"I know Sonny. But that doesn't fix the problem of what I am going to do for the next few weeks."

"This sounds bad, by will your uniform not cover it? And did ya pack bagger shirts?" Sonny asks, his hand still firmly planted on her stomach.

"As long as no one looks too hard I think it will be okay. But then again the only things that are bigger are my tits and my stomach." Lisa says with a weak laugh.

Sonny laughs. "Well your tits have been bigger, like for weeks now."

"I am so happy you noticed that." Lisa says with a huff.

"How the hell could I not Lisa. All I want to do is motorboat them." Lisa couldn't contain her laughter. "Ha see made you laugh while you're pissed about something you can't control."

"Oh so, you don't want your face in these." Lisa says squeezing her breasts together and shaking them.

"Oh Lisa, that ain't fair." Sonny says wrapping his arms around her back. He smiles feeling her belly press against him. "Ya gonna be mad if I ask you to do somethin?"

"Sonny we are deployed, you know the rules."

"No, it ain't that. I actually think you would want to do that more than what I'm about to ask ya to do. Um, uh Lisa I feel like we should document all of this. We have been pretending this little one doesn't exist, I don't want to look back on this time and wish we had documented these moments. And seein as this is probably gonna be our only one I want to make it as special as we can."

Lisa huff. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Davis, we are lucky we get to spend this time together, think how much I would have missed if we weren't hear together." Lisa rolls her eyes at Sonny. Sonny shifts hoping she isn't going to hit him. "Um, uh, uh first baby bump photo?"

"Oh my god. Sonny really?" Lisa protests.

"Really, think how cool it will be one day when we get to tell her we took her to Venezuela and Afghanistan before she was even born and then to be able to show her a photo of her in your belly in Afghanistan."

"Sonny, I feel like what we are doing is the definition of bad parenting, do we really want to document it."

"Question, if I hadn't come over that night and cooked somethin that made ya sick how long do ya think it would have taken ya to figure this whole thing out?"

"Umm, probably about the time my boobs almost doubled in size."

"And because I know ya, I know you wouldn't have left in the middle of deployment, so what is the difference? Aren't ya tellin people ya had no idea about her when we deployed and found out near the end of the deployment anyways?"

Lisa pauses before responding. "You keep saying her."

"Shit I do, I, um, I guess I just feel like our little one is a girl." Sonny says. Lisa doesn't want to, but she smiles. "So, what do you say Lisa? Can we take this picture?"

"Sonny it isn't even that much. I feel stupid."

"Please don't. Please just do this." Sonny says rubbing her back.

"Fine, just so you will leave a lone." Lisa says sticking her tongue out at Sonny.

"Good. Now try not to look so pissed off." Sonny laughs. Lisa poses and snaps a few photos. He is so overwhelmed with love for her and their unborn child. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "I love you. Do you want breakfast now?"

"Yeah, let me hide this." Lisa says pointing to her belly.

Lisa finishes changing and they head to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. They get their food and find Clay and Jason sitting at a table. Clay looks up at Sonny "Where the hell did you dart off to this morning?"

"Oh, uh I must have eaten somethin that didn't agree with me, I'll spear ya the details." Sonny says.

Jason looks a little sideways at Sonny "You have a gut of steel."

"Woah now boys, that doesn't mean that steel can't get overheated from time to time." Sonny jokes.

Jason turns to Davis. "It is nice to see you for breakfast."

"Yeah, I just haven't really wanted to eat in the mornings lately, but I was hungry this morning, so I figured I would join Sonny and apparently you guys." Davis smiles.

"Well, I for one am happy you joined us Davis." Clay speaks up.

Lisa sits and watches the three guys interact. She starts to think to herself. "How weird is this shit? Fifteen minutes ago Sonny was forcing me to take a baby bump picture and telling me he thinks this baby is going to be a little girl. And now here we are lying to Clay and Jason. How will they react when they find out I am pregnant? And what happens when they find out Sonny is the father? Will they believe all of the lies she is planning on telling them?" Lisa's train of thought was interrupted by Clay throwing a balled up straw wrapper at her. "The fuck Clay." Lisa laughs.

"Thought you were going to add to the breakfast conversation?" He laughs.

"Sorry I was thinking about something." Davis smiles, hoping Clay doesn't ask anymore questions.

"Anything you care to share?" Jason asks.

"Oh, no. It has nothing to do with you guys or work." Lisa responds.

"That doesn't mean you can't tell us Lisa." Jason reassures her.

"It's nothing, really. Stop worrying guys. Everything is okay. I promise I will let you know if I need anything." Lisa says.

"I don't like it, but fine." Clay says.

The four finish eating and head about their day.

* * *

Eleven spin ups and three weeks later Sonny was knocking on the door to Lisa's hooch one last time. Lisa pokes her head out of the door with a huge smile on her face. "Someone is happy to be going home." Sonny laughs stepping inside the door. He looks at Lisa and sees she's only wearing a tank top with her jeans. "Lisa, ya look like really pregnant." Sonny says kissing her and placing a hand on her belly. "Ya gonna hate me if I make ya take another picture."

"I actually think it would be cute. We are taking one with you in it too." Lisa says with a glowing smile Sonny hadn't seen yet.

"Wait a second, are you actually happy about this baby?" Sonny asks.

"I felt her kick for the first time this morning." Lisa says putting hands on her belly.

Sonny couldn't stop smiling, this is what he had been waiting for, for Davis to be excited for this little one. "Okay, let's take these pictures and get the fuck outta this place." They take the pictures and Lisa pulls a baggy t-shirt over her tank top and picks up her bag and they head towards the plane. "We're so close sweetie." Sonny leans over and whispers in her ear.

Lisa takes her seat and Sonny sits next to her. "Sonny, same thing applies as the last time we were on this plane."

"Lisa, I don't give a fuck. I want to be with ya."

"And you will be in several hours." Davis laughs.

Clay boards the plane and sits next to Davis. Lisa looks at him "What is this? The cool kid's section?"

"Damn Davis I just wanted to come to talk to you and Sonny."

Sonny feels the need to break the tension. "I prefer to call it the Davis fan club." Sonny says with a wink.

Davis smiles and squeezes Sonny's hand. "I guess I just have to accept that I am popular."

"That's right Davis, most popular girl in school." Clay laughs.

"How happy are you guys to be heading home?"

Lisa smiles. "I am so ready to just sleep in my own bed and take a shower in my own shower. Oo and eat a really good burger, oh and some onion rings. And you know what, maybe a chocolate milkshake."

Sonny laughs is this what the rest of this pregnancy going to be like. "Hungry much Davis?"

"Don't start with me Quinn." Lisa laughs and slaps him on the stomach.

"So, I got to ask, when did all of this happen again?" Clay asks pointing between Sonny and Davis.

Sonny looks at Lisa and sees her face contort. "I guess one could say after Venezuela I stopped pushing Sonny away." Lisa shrugs her shoulder.

"You two seem like you're right back where you left off." Clay says.

"What the fuck are you trying to say Clay? Pick up where we left off? What the hell does that mean?" Lisa asks fuming.

Sonny gives Clay a look of death, but Clay disregards it. "Listen Lisa, I figured it out."

"Figured what out Clay? What the fuck was there to figure out?"

"You and Sonny. You were Sonny's secret girlfriend. Which makes sense because there is no way in hell he would stop all of his bullshit for any other woman. And no other woman could break his heart the way you did."

Lisa feels the baby kick and without thinking she grabs Sonny's hand and puts it on her belly. "Feel"

"That flutter, was that?" Sonny asks in disbelief.

"Yeah it was." Lisa smiles.

Clay watches the exchange in shock. "Wait, not only are you two back together, but you're having a baby."

Sonny rips his hand off of Lisa's stomach, remembering his is on a plane with a bunch of coworkers. Davis turns to Clay "If you tell a fucking soul about this you're dead, do you understand me."

"Yeah. I understand, Uncle Clay would never do anything to screw either of you over."

"Thank you, Clay." Lisa says.

"Sooo, how did all of this come about anyways?"

Sonny grunts. "The baby or the relationship to begin with?"

"Well now that brought it up, both." Clay responds.

Davis answers. "As for the relationship, the feelings started a little before Mexico, it was something neither of us ever felt for each other. And I guess we have you ditching him the night we got back to thank for us starting everything. And um we fell in love, like love neither one of us thought we would ever find. And then of course you know about the breakup."

"Yet you're having his kid… so, what happened there."

"What Davis didn't tell ya was she broke up with me because of the rules, not because of lack of feelins. We never stopped lovin each other. That bein said, we have hooked up a few times since the breakup, the last time bein two weeks before she left for Venezuela. And uh that was the magic time.

"Wait did you two plan this?"

"Fuck no. This is 100% accidental. I fucked up with my birth control and didn't think about it in the heat of the moment. We are just trying to make the best out of it. I wasn't even sure I wanted kids, but I wouldn't want to bring a child into the world with anyone but Sonny."

"Ditto. I never thought I wanted this, but I don't want to do it with anyone other than Lisa."

"Here's some shit I never thought I would hear either of you say." Clay laughs.

"Look blondie, this may be the only time we ever talk about this so savor that shit." Sonny chuckles.

"I am legitimately excited to be Uncle Clay to your guys kid. Serious question, how is all of this going to work?"

Lisa lets out a long sigh. "Well, clearly no one can know Sonny is the Dad. Which comes with a whole group of problems. We are going to raise it together, but until Sonny is out, um we can't put any of it on paper and I am going to have to take a hit for the first year. After that, Sonny Quinn is going to be a stay at home Dad."

"How much longer do you have left Sonny?"

"Eh, a little over a year." Sonny responds.

"Holy fuck. Sonny Quinn operator turns into a stay at home Dad. That's a crazy thought." Clay shakes his head.

"Hey, I'm gonna be amazin." Sonny laughs and points at Clay.

"All joking aside I am happy for you two. I can't wait to meet this kid."

"Remember what I told you." Lisa says in a stern tone.

"Davis, I am a tier one operator, I can keep a secret." Clay says with a smile before walking away. Clay takes a seat and watches them for a second. In that moment he decides their little one was going to know where it came from. Clay pulls out his phone a snaps a picture of the two completely unannounced to them.

Lisa turns to Sonny. "Well, we just told Clay. I can't believe how happy he is."

"Davis of course Clay is happy for us. That's the kind of guy he is. It's some of the other ones that aren't going to take so kindly to it."

"God Sonny, I can't wait to be home and be alone with you."

"Me too." Sonny smiles. This felt good. Planning his future with Davis. They were going to have an amazing life.


	5. We Got This Davis

They were back on American soil. They looked at each other and were both happy to be home, but it was bitter sweet for Lisa, she knew it would be over a year before she as much as spun up again. "You feel up to the bar tonight?" Sonny asks.

"You really going to take your pregnant" Lisa pauses unsure of what to call herself. Sonny interjects "Girlfriend" Lisa smiles "To the bar."

"I could see where that would look bad, but seein as no one, but Clay knows, I think it will be okay."

"I can't drink. That will look weird."

"I have full faith you will figure somethin out. Now go home and relax I be over in a couple of hours. Sound good?"

Lisa smiles up at him. "Okay. See you then." She says before getting in her car. Davis sits in her car and watches the planes on the tarmac and thinks to herself. "After today my life changes. After today my career changes. After today I have to bold face lie to almost everyone I know for the next couple of years." Lisa takes a deep breath and backs out of her parking space.

She walks into her apartment, god it feels good to be home, she thinks. Lisa walks straight to her bathroom to take her first and last post deployment shower. She looks in the mirror before stepping into the shower and cannot believe that she is pregnant or just how pregnant she looks. Lisa steps into the shower and relishes in the moment. Lisa gets out of the shower and puts on a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt and curls up on the sofa. For the first time this entire pregnancy Lisa is allowing herself to start to believe she is pregnant. The reality that she is basically eighteen weeks pregnant and has no prenatal care hits her. Lisa grabs her laptop and starts to reach doctors. She decides she wants a non-military doctor and hospital, figuring this will make her and Sonny's life a little easier. She finds one she likes and decides to call and see if she can get a close appointment. Lisa breathes a sigh of relief when the receptionist tells her there is a spot open in two days. Not long after she hangs up the phone Sonny knocks on her door. "Dinner has arrived."

Davis gets up and unlocks the door, her face lights up when she sees the bag from her favorite burger place. "Is this what I said I wanted on the plane?"

"Yes, Ma'am it is." Sonny says walking though the door.

Lisa leans up and kisses him. "Thank you. You're the best." She grabs the milkshake out of his hand and walks to the kitchen table. They sit at the table and start eating. "So, I made a doctor's appointment, it's the day after tomorrow at 11 if you can make it. You know if Jason isn't already running you guys into the ground two days after you get home."

"I feel like the new girlfriend is helpin that situation. I would love to be there, but, um wouldn't it look a little weird if I was there? I mean, best friends and coworkers, I just don't think that is a great idea and it will raise a lot of questions."

"Oh, I didn't tell you that part. Um I'm going to see a nonmilitary doctor. I just feel like it will be easier and less questions about your presence and, and we can actually say you are the dad."

Sonny smiles. "I, uh, Lisa, I never thought I would get that opportunity. Holy shit baby."

"I want you to be involved. I want you experience all of this too." Lisa smiles while shoving an onion ring in her mouth.

"Lisa, I can't wait."

"I know. I just hope she doesn't yell at me for being so far along."

"What are ya gonna tell her? Ya know, so we have our stories straight."

"Um, I am thinking I figured it out a couple weeks ago and seeing how close we were to coming home, I figured I would just hide it until I got back."

"Easy enough." Sonny shrugs.

They finish eating. "Thank you for getting that Sonny. It really hit the spot."

"Ain't no problem. Ya still want to go to the bar?"

"Um yeah, if I can find something to wear." Lisa half laughs.

"Well, let's go do that then." Sonny says standing and extending his hand out to Davis. She takes it and he pulls her against him. He wraps his arms around her lower back and kisses her. Lisa wraps her arms around his neck. When they pull apart "Okay, let's go find ya an outfit."

"Or we could stay in tonight." Lisa says running her fingers through his hair.

Sonny chuckles "As nice as that sounds I think one last night before it all changes sounds nice too."

Lisa looks at Sonny a little sideways. "Since when does Sonny Quinn turn down sex?"

"Since we need to keep up appearances." Ms. Davis.

"Ugh, fineee." Lisa lets go of Sonny's neck and heads towards her bedroom.

"Ya gonna hate me if I get a beer?"

"No, one of us should be able to enjoy the evening." Lisa calls from her room.

Sonny flops on Lisa bed while she changes. "So, when are you gonna to break the news to Blackburn?"

"Um I figured I would do it after the appointment, after I know for sure and that everything is good."

"Smart plan" Sonny agrees

"Yeah, like sooner the better, right?" Lisa asks, walking out of her closet in a pair of black leggings and a sweater. "Can you tell?"

"Not from the front." Sonny states.

Lisa turns her side to him. "How about now?"

"Ehh."

"Shit." Lisa disappears back into her closet. She reappears with a vest on over the sweater and turns to her side again. "Better?"

"Much. But hey, don't worry about it. You are telling Blackburn in two days. Let people wonder a little. It will be okay."

"God, I hope so. Thank god it's winter and I can wear these layers."

"Ha, well you look adorable." Sonny says standing and kissing her on the forehead.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Lisa says walking out of her room. They head to Lisa's car and head to the bar.

As they are walking into the bar Sonny turns to Lisa. "Hey, what are you doing about drinking?"

"I was thinking club soda with a lime and hopefully people will just think it is a gin and tonic."

"Okay, Officer Davis." Sonny laughs.

"And I am sure Trent will be the first one to make the joke, you just wait." Lisa shakes her head.

Sonny pulls the door open and Lisa walks through. They walk over to pool table where the team is congregated around. "Hey guys." Lisa says.

"Nice of you two to grace us with your presence." Brock laughs.

"Oh, uh, yeah Davis here talked me into burgers on the way." Sonny shifts.

"And you didn't bring us any, that's rude Sonny." Clay pipes up.

"So sorry, blondie." Sonny laughs. Sonny leans over to Davis. "I'm gonna go get our drinks, you want what we talked about?"

"Yes please. Thank you." Lisa smiles.

Mandy walks in and sits next to Davis. "I am not sure I have ever seen you wear leggings."

Lisa looks at Mandy and with a straight face says. "These sweatpants are all that fits me right now."

Mandy can't stop laughing. "Did you really just quote Mean Girls?"

"What's so funny you two?" Jason ask walking over to them.  
"Oh nothing." Lisa says still laughing.

"I don't like this." Jason says pointing between them.

"Too bad" Mandy says.

Sonny returns from the bar. Trent sees the club soda in his hand. "What the fuck is that?"

"Davis decided she wanted somethin different tonight." Sonny laughs, handing the glass to her.

"Oh, I am still the same old Davis you guys have known for years, being an officer isn't gonna change me. My ass." Trent laughs.

"Someone has to bring the class of the group up." Lisa retorts.

"Oo burn Davis, burn." Metal laughs.

"You guys leave Davis alone." Ray butts in.

"Thank you Ray." Davis laughs.

A couple hours later the group is still gathered around the pool table talking and laughing. Sonny notices Davis has yawned several times. He makes is way over to her. "Ya ready to head out?"

"No, you're having fun. We can stay longer." Davis tells him.

Sonny leans in closer. "I can have even more fun at home with ya."

"Mm Sonny. I have a feeling the second my head hit the pillow I am going to be down for the count."

"See, you're tired we are leavin." Sonny says walking to the bar to pay their tab. Sonny returns and waves bye to everyone.

"Sonny Quinn leaving already? And without someone fun to spend the evening with?" Trent asks.

"I drove him and I'm ready for bed. So yes, he's leaving." Lisa answers before Sonny can.

"You know you can always catch a ride with one of us if you want." Brock tells him.

"Awe guys." Sonny laughs. "Nah, I shouldn't get into too much trouble the first night home. I'll save that for tomorrow night when I am better rested, wouldn't want to disappoint the lucky lady."

"Get your ass outta here." Jason says, throwing a balled-up napkin at Sonny.

"Bye guys." Lisa waves

They walk out into the parking lot. "You good to drive Sonny?"

"Yeah baby. I really didn't drink that much."

"So you're not taking advantage of the fact that you have a DD?" Lisa laughs.

"I wasn't really feelin to tonight." Sonny shrugs his shoulder.

Lisa gets in the car and looks at Sonny. "They really can't let shit go, can they?"

"I know. They were really bein a pain in my ass tonight." Sonny says while backing out of the parking space.

"You know when I tell them the light bulb is going to go off about tonight." Lisa says.

"Question, how ya want to tell them?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Can I just send out an email?"

Sonny laughs. "No Lisa, ya can't just send out an email. Even I know that ain't how this shit works."

"Well fuck." Lisa laughs. "Just wait until I am the size of a house and be like oh, did I not tell you I'm pregnant?"

"Ain't gonna work either Lisa. Don't worry we will think of somethin sweetheart."

"Sonny I am going to suck at being a mom. I have no idea what to do." Lisa says looking at her hands.

Sonny pulls into a parking spot at her apartment. He turns to her "Lisa, listen to me. Just because we don't know how to do all of this bullshit, that don't mean we will not be good parents. We are gonna love this little one to the end of the earth and back. We are strong people and hard works and we are gonna in steel that in it. We are gonna raise a great kid."

"Sonny, how do you know that? How are you so sure?"

"Because, we got this Davis. Come on babe, let's go inside."

Davis and Sonny walk inside. "I really just want to go to sleep. I'm sorry." Lisa says.

"That's fine. Do you want water?" Sonny asks.

"Yes please." Lisa pauses and walks to Sonny and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Lisa appears from her closet in a t-shirt and pajama shorts. She sees Sonny lying in bed in his boxers. "Damn, you're so hot."

"Am I now, Davis?"

"Yes." She says walking towards and straddling him.

"I thought ya were tired?" He says running his hands up her thighs.

"I was, but seeing you lying here is really doing something to me." Lisa says before leaning forward and kissing him.

"Um, uh are ya sure?" Sonny asks.

"Sonny, what's going on? You have never turned me down twice in one night. Actually, you have never even turned me down."

"Uh, uh." Sonny makes a face and gestures to her stomach. "I just, I, um, feel weird."

"Oh Sonny, sweetie. Please don't, please. I super need this."

"Okay, just, uh, um, tell me if I am hurtin ya." Sonny says.

"Sonny, you're not going to break me. It'll be fine." She kisses him again.

Sonny runs his hands up her sides and pulls her t-shirt over her head. Sonny takes one look at her extremely plump breasts and groans. "Damn Davis. Those look amazing." Sonny says taking her breasts in his hands.

"Mmmm Sonny." Lisa moans and grinds against his hardening member.

Sonny flips them over so he is on top. "Ya good babe?"

"Please stop worrying about hurting me." Lisa says running her nails up and down his back.

"Okay, okay," Sonny says kissing her neck. Sonny runs his hands down her sides and pulls pajama shorts off. "Ya sure?"

"Sonny. I am about to slap you upside the head and just do it myself. I fucking swear."

"Oh no, ya ain't."

"So, stop with the bullshit and give me what I want." Lisa says reaching between them and grabbing Sonny's hard length.

"Horny much?" Sonny laughs, reaching between them to stroke her. "I guess that's my answer."

"Yes. Take your fucking boxers off and get inside me."

"Shit Lisa." Sonny says taking his boxers off. Sonny kisses her and pushes into her.

"Mmm Sonny." Lisa moans wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I was bein weird."

"Mmhhmm just don't do that shit again."

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny mumbles while sucking on her neck."

"Sonny, baby, faster please."

"Yeah sure?" He asks speeding up.

"Oh, fuck Sonny. Yes, keep going." Sonny reaches between them and strokes her clit. "Oh god, don't stop. I'm so fucking close Sonny." Sonny kisses her again. He feels her inner muscles tighten and her body start to shake. This feeling pushes Sonny over the edge. He flops on his back next to her. Lisa rolls onto her side and puts her hand on his stomach. "Was that so horrible?"

"Lisa, that could never be horrible with ya." Sonny says placing a firm hand on her hip.

"So, can you please fuck me like I like. I promise I will tell you if I don't like something or if you are hurting me."

"Okay, I'll get over it. It's just weird. Like that's our child in there."

"Sonny, it has no effect on it. But me on the other hand, I need you to still fuck me."

Sonny rolls onto his side to face Lisa. "I get. I need ya too."

"Good. I'm going to sleep now." Lisa says kissing Sonny before snuggling into his chest.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Sonny says wrapping his arms around her.

The next morning Lisa wakes up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She gets out of bed and gets dressed. Lisa walks into the kitchen "God, I have missed this." She says leaning against the counter.

Sonny turns and kisses her before turning back to cooking. "I know. It's crazy how easily we have fallen back into this. It feels right."

"It is. I like it. What are you making me?" Lisa asks.

"Just eggs and bacon. Nothin crazy." Sonny responds.

"Do you need help with anything?" Lisa asks walking to the fridge to get water.

"Nope, I'm almost done." Sonny says putting the eggs on plates. "Here ya go." Sonny hands her a plate.

"Why, thank you Sonny." Lisa says with a huge smile. She walks to the couch.

Sonny comes and sits next to her. "So, what we doin today?"

"Um. I defiantly need to go grocery shopping. You can come with me if you want to. I know it's not super exciting."

"That sounds like a plan." Sonny says before taking a bite of bacon.

"Do you need to do anything today?" Lisa asks.

"Um, well, if I am gonna stay here more I don't really need to do anything other than to go to my place and get some clothes. But um, that's up to ya, uh, uh, don't feel like ya have to make a decision. And um, uh, I, uh, want to, but don't feel like ya have to."

Lisa leans over and kisses him. "Sonny, stop. I want you to be here. I want these mornings. I want to come home to you at night. I want to have as much time with you as possible."


	6. Congrats Mommy, It's A Mini Me

Sonny and Davis are sound asleep at 0545 when Sonny's phone goes off with a group text from Jason "Cages. 30 minutes." Sonny looks over at Lisa who is still out cold. Sonny gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom and private messages Jason. "I ain't tryin to sound like a complainer but, I had somethin important planned at 11."

"Unless you're dying your ass is going to be there and be there the whole day. Don't worry, we will be done in time for you to go out and party tonight."

"Okay, Jace. I'll be there." "Fuck" He thinks to himself. Sonny sits on the edge of the tub and puts his head in his hands. Sonny gets dressed and sets on the side of the bed. "Lisa, honey wake up." Sonny says rubbing her shoulder. She opens her eyes and looks at him. "Jason is makin us run drills. He said we ain't gonna be done until this evenin. I am so sorry I can't go with you."

Lisa sits up. "It's okay. We knew this would probably happen. I am just sorry you don't get to be there and see the baby for the first time."

Sonny pulls her into his arms. "I know I was so excited to get to see our little one."

"I'll send you a video and some pictures, I promise." Lisa says before kissing him. "Go before you're late. Oh and, kick Jason's ass a little for me."

Sonny laughs. "Ya got it. Text me as soon as you know anything."

Sonny walks out and Lisa flops back onto her bed. This fucking sucks, is all she could keep thinking. He was supposed to be there. He was supposed to be part of this. She laid in bed trying to fall back asleep for a while and finally decided to get up and clean up around her apartment.

1055 Lisa is sitting in her car outside of the doctor's office. She takes a deep breath and heads inside. She is greeted by the receptionist "Hi how can I help you?"

Lisa shifts. "Um my name is Lisa Davis. I have an appointment with Dr. Chen."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Davis I see you are a new patient to us, I am going to need you to fill out this paperwork." She says handing Lisa an iPad.

Lisa takes it. "It's Ms. Davis, by the way." Lisa turns and takes a seat. As Lisa fills out the forms, she can't help but be annoyed by the receptionist calling her Mrs. Davis." When Lisa is finished, she walks back up to the receptionist desk and hands the iPad back to the receptionist.

"Thank you, Ms. Davis the nurse will be with you, in a minute."

"Thanks." Lisa says sitting back down.

A few minutes later a nurse opens the door to the back "Lisa." Davis stands and walks towards her. "Good morning Lisa. No Dad?"

Lisa pauses, off put by the question. "Um, not that it's any of your business, but he had to work last minute."

"I was just asking." The nurse defends.

"Well it is rude." Lisa says in her best Ensign Davis voice.

"I'm sorry." The nurse responds now a little scared of Lisa.

"Good, you should be." Lisa says flatly.

"Uh, I just need to draw your blood and check your vital signs. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes." Lisa says still not really wanting to talk to her.

"Great. If I can just get you to slip an arm out of your sweater and sit in this chair." Lisa does as she is asked. "Are you afraid needles or blood?"

"No, I have seen a lot worse." Lisa answers. Giving no further clarification.

"Oh, okay, well little stick." She says as she inserts the butterfly needle to draw the blood. After she collects the tubes of blood, she removes the needle and places a bandaid over the site. She then checks Lisa's vitals. "All of your vital signs are prefect." She says with a smile.

"Good." Lisa responds.

"Okay, come with me Ms. Davis." Lisa stands and follows her into the exam room. Just take a seat and Dr. Chen will be in to see you shortly.

"Thank you." Lisa says with a forced smile. Lisa leans her head back against the wall and thinks this is it.

The door opens a short time later. As Dr. Chen enters the room she introduces herself to Davis. "Hi, I am Dr. Chen. It is nice to meet you Lisa." She says extending her hand out to Davis.

Davis shakes her hand. "It is nice to meet you too."

Dr. Chen takes a seat on the stool in the room. "Okay Lisa. I like to start all new patient meetings just talking and learning a little about you. That being said, I see you put down you believe you conceived about 19 weeks ago. Can you tell me why you are just now coming to me?"

"Um, I was overseas and I don't know, I was being stupid and it took me forever to realize that I was pregnant. And by the time I realized I had less than a month left in country and I didn't see the point in screwing my team or career over by leaving early. I don't leave the base, I was safe the whole time. I was surrounded by all of my closest friends who would have killed if something had happened to me."

"Oh, overseas? Are you in the military?"

"Yes, I am a Navy intel officer."

"Just because I am curious why come to me and not a military doctor?"

"Uh. Well for starters I have heard some bad stories about the whole military process and I don't know, this just seemed like a better idea. And the whole being pregnant while on deployment thing, I guess I am just a little paranoid about the whole situation. Plus, um, uh if I went the military route the Dad would not be able to be involved and I'm not okay with doing that to him."

"Why wouldn't the Dad be able to be involved? From what I understand they make a huge effort to make it a very family friendly environment."

Lisa pauses. "Okay look, you are literally one of three people that will know the true paternity of this child. I need you to understand the gravity of this situation, this could end both of our careers if it was exposed."

"Of course Lisa. I would never discuss a patient with anyone." Dr. Chen replies very interested in why this was so important to Davis.

"I know that. This is just a really big deal. Um, the Dad, Sonny and I are in the same unit. He is also enlisted while I am an officer. It is a double no-no."

"If you don't mind asking how did the relationship come about? I don't know you at all, but you seem like a rule follower." Dr. Chen says while trying to hide her surprise.

Lisa chuckles. "You hit the nail on the head. I am a rule follower, which is why I ended it with him at one point. But, um the full story… Sonny and I met a like eleven or twelve years ago, we instantly became best friends. Sonny and I see past the bullshit walls we put up to everyone else. Even before we were together, he was always my person, we have been through so much together. The rumors always swirled about us, but until about two years ago, that's all they were, rumors. Then something changed for both of us. We both tried to fight it, but finally a drunken night it happened. We tried to stop and say that's all it was, but we couldn't fight it. And we decided to try and make a secret relationship work. It was going great and then he found my paperwork for Officer Candidate School and flipped out, we broke up. And then um, he almost died, and it scared both of us into realizing our feelings. It was going pretty well when I left for Officer Candidate School. And what's that saying?... Distance makes the heart grow fonder, well it was true. We realized just how much we loved each other and wanted to be together. It was working, but in the back of my mind the whole against the rules, lying to all of our friends and potentially ending our careers finally got to me, and um I ended it."

"Wow, that is quite the love story. But if you two were broken up how did this happen." Dr. Chen says pointing to Lisa's stomach.

"Ah well, uh, a drunken hook up and some antibiotics. Sonny and I don't really know how to quite each other. We work too well together." Lisa says with a shoulder shrug.

"Ah no back up birth control I take it?

Lisa looks down, knowing she is a grown ass woman and should have known better. "Uh correct. Drunk, in the moment and force of habit, I know I should have known better.

Dr. Chen smiles. "Lisa, I am not here to place blame. We have all made not the best decisions in the heat of the moment. All that matters is that you are here and that you and Sonny are going to take good care of this little one."

Lisa looks up. "That is nice to hear."

"You already said he is going to be involved, but are you two back together?"

"Um, yeah we are. We are trying to figure out the plan, but there will be one by the time it gets here." Lisa says.

"That's wonderful. It sounds like you guys love each other a lot. How does the Navy feel about you being pregnant?"

"I am feeling that my CO as my CO will not really like it, but my CO as a friend will be happy. I, um haven't told him yet. I wanted to be seen and make sure everything is okay first."

"Smart move. Are you ready to see your little one for the first time?" Dr. Chen asks standing and pointing to the exam table.

"Uh, yeah I am." Lisa says sitting on the table.

"Okay, just pull your shirt up and lay back for me." Dr. Chen says. Lisa does. "Okay, this may be a little cold." She says squirting the ultrasound gel on Lisa's abdomen.

Lisa relaxes back onto the table and closes her eyes and thinks. "This is it. This is the moment." Lisa hears the heartbeat. "Holy shit is that the heartbeat? Like it's really in there, I'm not just fucking nuts?"

Dr. Chen laughs. "No Lisa, you're not nuts. That is your and Sonny's baby. So if you look here, it's the face. And there are the arms and fingers. And there are its legs and feet. And do you want to know the gender now?"

"Wait, you can tell? Lisa asks, shocked.

"I can." Dr. Chen smiles.

"Um, yeah. I want to know." Lisa smiles

"Well, congratulations Mommy, you are going to have a mini me. It's a girl."

"Holy hell. I have to raise a girl, that's half me and half Sonny. This is going to be absolutely crazy." Lisa laughs in disbelief.

"I for one can't wait to meet Sonny. Would he like a video?" Dr. Chen asks with a warm smile.

"Oh my god, he would love that, he was defiantly upset this morning when he got called in." Lisa says remembering how hard Sonny was working trying hide his disappointment that he couldn't come to the appointment.

"Awe, I'm sorry he couldn't be here. What is your email address and I will send it to you?" Lisa tells Dr. Chen her email address and the video is sent. She wipes off Lisa's belly. "Okay, we are all done. I want to see you again in two weeks for the anatomy scan, everything looked good today, but that will be the official one. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I don't think so." Lisa says sitting up.

"Prefect. I will see you in two weeks and hopefully Sonny can come with you." Dr. Chen says shaking Lisa's hand.

Davis walks out of the office and pulls out her phone and calls Blackburn. He answers. "Hi Lisa, what's up?"

"Um, do you mind meeting for lunch, off base?" Lisa asks uncomfortably.

"I can. Is everything okay?" Eric asks concerned; this was very unlike Davis.

"Yeah, I just really need to talk to you and I would like to do it away from base." Lisa tells him.

"Okay, we can do that." Eric and Lisa agree on when and where to meet.

Lisa sits in her car and pulls up the video of the ultrasound. She is still in shock. This is really happening. And it is a girl. She saves the video and opens a text to Sonny. "Daddy, say hi to our little girl. The doctor said everything looks good! I love you." She attaches the video and hits send.

The team was taking a break when Sonny's phone pings with the text notification. He unlocks his phone and reads the text. Sonny feels himself starting to tear up and gets up and walks away from the rest of the team. He takes this moment alone to watch the ultrasound. "Lisa, holy shit, we are havin a little girl. I can't believe it. I'm glad everything is okay. I love ya too."

"You good man?" Clay says walking towards him. Sonny looks up from his phone and sees it is just Clay. Sonny tips his phone towards Clay. Clay reads the screen. "Dude. There really is a baby in there and it's a girl. What the hell are you going to do with a girl?"

Sonny laughs. "Beat the crap out of guys like us."

"She will never be about to get anything past you and Davis, a SEAL and an intel officer for parents." Clay laughs.

"I pity the fool that tries some shit." Sonny laughs. "We should get back shouldn't we. This stays between us Blondie, she hasn't decided how she wants to tell the team."

"No pressure or anything." Clay puts a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "You know, I feel pretty special that I am one of the chosen ones."

"Why are you my best friend. Fucker." Sonny shakes his head and starts walking back towards the team room.

Lisa walks into the restaurant and sees Blackburn already sitting in a booth. She walks over and quickly sits down, hoping he didn't see her belly. "Hi, Eric thank you for meeting me. I know leaving base isn't convent, I appreciate it."

"Anything you need Lisa. What's going on? Sudden off base meetings aren't like you."

The waitress walks up, "What can I get you two today?"

"I'll have a beer and the steak fajitas." Eric says.

The waitress looks at Lisa. "Oh, uh I'll just have a chicken burrito. Thank you."

"I'll be right back with your beer sir." She walks away.

"Lisa Davis not enjoying an afternoon beer? Now I know something is wrong."

"Um, uh. Eric this is really hard to say, so I am just going to say it. Um, I um, I'm pregnant."

"What the fuck, Lisa are you serious?"

"I am serious. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Lisa says looking at her lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that. I'm just shocked. You're the last person I would have thought I would be having the conversation with."

The waitress returns with Blackburn's beer "Here you go sir."

"Thank you" Eric says.

"Wait, did you get pregnant on deployment?" Blackburn asks suddenly extremely concerned.

"Uh, no. I would never. I thought you knew me better than that." Lisa says a little hurt that Eric would accuse her of that. "Two weeks before Venezuela. To answer your next question."

"Davis, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't, your career and reputation mean more to you than that. But you're telling me you were pregnant that entire deployment?" Eric says everything starting to make sense. He had noticed she was a little off and seemed more concerned than normal for every spin up.

"Apparently, I didn't realize it until a few weeks before we were heading home. I didn't see the point in screwing everything up. I had made it that far, might as well stick it out." Lisa says hoping he will not get mad at her for being pregnant on deployment.

Blackburn chuckles. "That is very Lisa Davis of you. I am guessing you have been to the doctor and everything is good?"

"You would be correct. I am nineteen weeks today. And um, it's a girl. Eric, I am going to have a little girl, you know she's going to be an even bigger pain in the ass than me."

Eric's face lights up. "Wow. You're like already halfway. And with a little girl, that's so awesome. I can't wait to be Uncle Eric to her. Lisa, I hate to ask this, but I didn't realize you were in a relationship, who's the dad?"

"Oh, um, yeah you're right. It was one drunken night with some random hot guy I met at the bar." Lisa says, hoping he buys it. This is the lie that she is going to have to keep telling.

"Oh. So, you're doing this on your own? Lisa that is a lot."

"Well, um, uh, Sonny. He, um, he really wants to help me. And um, I can't think of anyone else in this world I would trust to do this with." Lisa says, taking a mental note to find a better way of explaining that in the future.

Eric chuckles. "If there was anyone's kid he would help raise, it's yours. You two have been glued together since the day I met you."

"Ha, that is true. And let's face it, he will never settle down and have one of his own." Lisa shakes her head.

"Lisa I am excited for you, but there is a lot to figure out here. You don't just have a normal job."

"I know all of that Eric and you would not believe the ledge Sonny had to talk me off of when I realized all of this. Like grade A freak out."

Eric smiles, knowing he would never fully understand their friendship. "I am sure. Listen, lets enjoy lunch and we will start trying to figure this next week when we all get back to work, sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful." Lisa smiles. A wave of relief washes over her.

"Does anyone other than Sonny know?"

The waitress brings their food. "Enjoy." They say thank you in unison.

Lisa take a bite of her burrito. "Um, I was freaking out and felt like I needed to say it and I told Mandy. And then Clay overheard Sonny and I talking about it. Just those two. I have no idea how I am going to tell the rest of the team; I know I need to. I am pretty much past the point of being able to hide it."

"You know they are all going to support you and protect this little girl as their own. And that is a good question, how to tell the team." Eric laughs.

"I know they will. Wanted to send out an email. Sonny told me I can't just send an email."

Blackburn laughs. "I feel like that isn't the best idea."

"God, why are you guys better at this than me?"

"Don't worry Lisa, you're going to be a fantastic mom."

"I sure as shit don't feel like it. My whole life has been about work and now I have to make this thing my priority. I just don't know how I feel about it." Lisa says.

"You also get to watch her grow and help mold her into a great human. Trust me Lisa, it is amazing. Plus, you have Sonny and he is going to be a great father figure to her. You know that."

"I do know Sonny will great. Hell, she will probably like him better than me." Lisa laughs.

Lisa and Eric finish eating and pay. They walk outside. Eric turns to Lisa. "Let me know if you need anything, I mean that."

"Thanks Eric. I'll see you at work."

Lisa sits in her car and replays her lunch with Blackburn. She felt much better knowing Blackburn supported her. For the first time she felt like everything would work out.


	7. Tell The World About Our Baby Girl

Sonny stands in the doorway to their bedroom watching Lisa fast asleep on her side with her hand cradling her belly. It had been two days since he found out he was going to have a little girl and Sonny still couldn't believe their daughter was growing inside of his right hand woman, Davis. Today was the day they, well Lisa were going to tell the team she was pregnant. Sonny took a deep breath and walked over to her and squatted down next to the bed. "Time to wake up beautiful. We have to tell the world about our precious baby girl."

Lisa opens her eyes and groans. "I really, really don't want to Sonny. And on top of just the normal fear of telling the guys I am pregnant, we, I, we have to lie to them and hope they buy it. Sonny I am freaking out."

Sonny leans forward and kisses her forehead. "They will all be so happy and shocked that you're pregnant the who's the daddy thing ain't gonna matter."

Lisa huffs. "I guess you're right. How long do you think it is going to take them to notice the shirt?"

"Eh I think it depends, but defiantly a lot longer than if I was wearing one saying Daddy to Be."

"I'm sorry we can't do some corny stuff like that." Lisa says finding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"It ain't your fault we are both still active duty. Remember Davis we are makin the best out of a messed up situation."

Davis stretches and sits up. "I know. It just sucks that you are way more excited for this kid than I am and no one can even know she's yours."

"Don't worry Uncle Sonny has this on lock."

Lisa sighs at him calling himself Uncle Sonny. It really hurt her heart that Sonny couldn't share with anyone other than Clay that he was her little girl's Dad. "I know babe, I just hate it for you, for us, for our little girl. We are going to have to come up with a name soon."

"I'll tell ya what, I got a few ideas." Sonny chuckles.

"Oh god, do I even want to hear these?" Lisa laughs.

"Don't be mean Davis." Sonny laughs.

"Okay, let me get up and get ready, seeing as you let me sleep for the better part of the day."

"What does the shirt say again _First of All I Am Growing a Human? _I'm just trying to be a good supportive Dad and let ya rest before you have to go back to work and back to pretendin you're fine because ya refuse to admit ya can't do what ya did before."

"I should be mad at you for saying that, but I can't even argue." Lisa says standing up. Lisa gets half way across the room and stops. "Weird question, do I look pregnant from behind?"

Sonny laughs. "Naw babe, your ass still looks prefect."

"You better not just be saying that Sonny." Lisa says continuing to walk towards the bathroom.

"I ain't."

An hour later Lisa was dressed and ready to go. She walks out of the bedroom to find Sonny in the kitchen putting the final touches on the food. He looks up from what he is doing and a huge smile spreads across his face. "I can't get over it, Lisa. You're pregnant with my little girl and ya look adorable."

Lisa smiles nervously. "Thank you. This is our last few minutes before everything changes. Before she isn't our little secret anymore."

"It's gonna be good Lisa, you'll see."

Lisa walks around the island to him and kisses him. "Thank you for all of your support. I would have lost my mind by now if it wasn't for you."

"That's what I am here for Lisa." The doorbell rings. "You get it, I'll finish putting all of this together."

Sonny walks to the door and opens it. "Hey Blackburn. Thanks for coming." Sonny spies the cookie tin Blackburn is holding. "Those better be homemade chocolate chip"

Eric laughs. "I wouldn't miss this moment for the world. Of course, they are."

"Fantastic. Davis is in the kitchen." Sonny says heading that way.

Davis looks up from the charcuterie board she was arranging "Hi Eric. Thanks for coming."

"Of course Davis. So, are you just going to set everyone down and tell them?" Eric asks curious about her plan.

Lisa chuckles and steps back from the island and points to her shirt. Blackburn reads it _First of All I am Growing a_ _Human_. Eric laughs. "This is going to be good."

"I hope they all think it is as funny as you do." Lisa say clearly still uneasy about the idea of telling the team.

"They will" Blackburn reassures her.

The doorbell rings again. "I'll get it this time." Lisa says walking to the front door. She opens it to find Clay and Mandy standing on the other side. "Oh thank god. Blackburn is the only one here and it was killing me."

Mandy smiles and in a low voice asks. "So Mommy is freaking out, how is Daddy holding up."

Lisa rolls her eyes. "Like a damn champ. He is certainly keeping me from losing my mind. And just because I am freaking out, don't forget other than my doctor you two are the only ones who know about Sonny. So keep your shit together."

"We got your guys backs." Clay says rubbing her shoulder.

Lisa is about respond when she sees Jason and Emma walking down the hallway. "Hey guys." she calls. Emma reaches out and hugs Lisa. "Emma, I didn't know you were coming."

Lisa and Emma pull apart. "Yeah, I was down for the weekend and Dad told me you were hosting a team dinner and I thought it would be nice to see everyone again. Plus, I have never seen your place and thought it would be cool to. I guess you know you're getting boring when you start caring about home décor and what other people's houses look like."

Davis laughs. "HGTV and a nice glass of pinot noir makes for an amazing evening sometimes."

Emma laughs. She is watching Lisa talk to her Dad when she reads Lisa's shirt. She looks to Lisa's stomach and sees it isn't as flat as normal. Emma is shocked, that's why she had invited everyone over tonight. "Random home décor question, I am trying to decide what I want to do to my new bedroom. Would you mind showing me your room?"

"Um yeah, sure. Right this way." Lisa responds.

Lisa walks into her room and Emma shuts the door behind them. "Holy crap Lisa! Is this for real?"

Davis looks at Emma trying to figure out what she is talking about when she sees Emma's eyes on her belly. "Oh, um, uh yeah it is. I'm pregnant. Do I look that huge?"

"No you don't look huge. The shirt, that's a cute idea. Sorry I made you bring me in here, I just figured you wanted one of the guys to see it, not me. Didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Lisa smiles. "Thank you Emma, that was sweet."

"I'm not willing to miss the look on all of the guys' faces whey they realize Davis is pregnant. This is going to be great."

"It is going to be pretty good. I am truly wondering how long it will take a group of men that are trained to pick up on every detail to read my shirt." Lisa laughs.

"My money is on Trent. He notices everything, like everything." Emma chuckles. "By the way. Nice room, very relaxing."

"Glad you like it." Lisa says with a laugh

Emma takes a step towards the door and pauses. "Not that I really know what is going on in your life, but I didn't think you were seeing anyone."

Lisa scrunches her face. "I'm not, some hot boy in a bar. Just do me a favor and look at me as a cautionary tale. Don't make the same mistake I did. That being said, antibiotics and birth control don't mix. You know that, right?"

Emma shoots Lisa a sideways look. "Um no. How the hell is that not something they teach you in health class? Like that is important information."

Lisa chuckles. "That's a good question, well I knew, but I'm still here. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. No surprise grandbabies for Jason."

"I defiantly have too much life left to live before I have kids." Emma says opening the bedroom door.

"Good." Lisa smiles and follows her out of the room and back into the living room where the rest of the team had arrived.

Lisa looks up and sees Metal standing by the kitchen island looking at the charcuterie board she had made with a puzzled look on his face. "Davis, what the hell is this?"

"A charcuterie board you uncultured swine." Lisa shoots back.

"It's some fancy shit, is what it is." Metal counters.

"It is literally meat and cheese. What do you have to complain about?" Lisa laughs internally, she was happy she had fallen back into the click of the team after Venezuela.

"See when you put it like that, this sounds amazing." Metal says.

Lisa walks into the kitchen to get a snack. She stands in front of Trent. Trent opens his mouth to say thank you to Davis for having everyone over when his brain finally registers what the writing on her shirt says. "Holy fucking shit, you're pregnant?!" He yells.

Lisa freezes and takes a deep breath before answering. "I am." She says with a small smile.

Jason's head snaps around "You're what Davis? He says in disbelief.

Ray is the next to speak. "Wait, when, where, with who?" Rays asks scanning the room looking for someone he didn't know, but all he found was the team.

Brock sees the stress written all over Lisa's face and steps over to her and hugs her. "Congratulations. Sorry the rest of my team are assholes."

"Ha thanks, Brock. I needed to hear that" She says returning his hug.

Lisa pulls away from Brock and lays eyes on Sonny who his leaning against the counter twisting his hands. She knew he was fighting every urge to protect and comfort her.

Metal comes up to her next. He pulls her into a strong hug. "I can't wait to meet the kid that you make. It's going to be special."

"She is going to be special." Lisa whispers in his ear.

Metal drops his arms from around Davis and looks at her. "Are you telling me our girl is having a girl? We are going to have a little Davis running around the team?" Metal asks with a huge smile.

Lisa laughs. "Yeah, it's a girl."

"Wait a second. How far along are you?" Ray says in a harsh tone.

That was it for Sonny, he couldn't stand by and leave Davis down range all alone. He walked up to her and draped a protective arm over her shoulders. "How bout this, we all take a seat and ya guys can nicely as Davis questions and I am sure she will be happy to answer most."

Everyone agrees and finds a seat in the living room. Lisa sits in an armchair and Sonny sits on the arm of the chair. Lisa was so grateful for him. "To answer your question Ray, I am 19 weeks."

Ray pauses and does some quick math. "So you're telling me you were pregnant in Venezuela and on deployment. Did you know?" Ray was still in shock by the news, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was up between her and Sonny. Why was he being so protective of her?

Lisa fidgets a little. "Um, like the last month of deployment."

Ray is taken back by this. "You never showed it. You were always the same mission focused Davis we know."

"That was my goal. Me being pregnant isn't a handicap. Look, me staying in country once I realized it probably wasn't the best choice, but I figured I had made it that far why screw everything up."

Ray looks at Blackburn "You're aware of all of this?"

"That I am, after the fact of course. We haven't figured out all of the details yet, but I can assure Davis will remain with Bravo Team." Eric calmly responds.

"So a girl" Jason smiles and puts a hand on Emma's shoulder. "They are the best."

Lisa smiles, she needed to hear that. "I hope so. I have no idea how to even be a mom and now I have to be one to a little girl who is probably going to be a bigger pain in the ass than me."

"You'll do great. Like Metal said she is going to be special." Jason replies.

Trent speaks up. "Davis, I am shocked, as are the majority of people in this room, yet Sonny, Clay and Mandy are cool as a cucumbers."

Sonny grunts showing his dislike for the question. Lisa smiles he has such a way with words. "Sonny was the first person I told, he had to talk me off the ledge. He's my best friend and will always be by my side. Mandy was the second person I told. I needed to say it and I knew I could trust her with the secret. And as for Clay, he overheard Sonny and me talking."

"Wow. This is crazy, Davis is having a baby." Trent says.

"It is crazy, I am still having a hard time believing it myself." Lisa says.

"Where's this little thing's Dad?" Ray asks.

Sonny has to force himself to not show any kind of response to Ray's question. Lisa sighs internally, of course it was Ray bringing up the paternity. "This sounds really bad, but I don't even remember his name it was some hot guy I met in a bar."

"O-o-oh" Ray stammers.

"Don't give her those pity eyes Ray." Sonny says. "She can handle bein a single mom, this is Davis after all. But I am gonna be right there with her as much as I can. I could never let her struggle and not step in."

Lisa leans her head against Sonny's side. She knew it was tearing him up inside. "I am fully aware of how hard this is going to be, but I am ready for the challenge and truly hope I have everyone's support."

Jason looks around the room and speaks for the entire team. "You have our support Davis. Whatever, whenever you need it. We are going to protect and love her the same way we do for Emma and Jameelah. She is going to grow up with a bunch of crazy uncles."

Lisa has to fight back tears. "Thank you Jason, you have no idea how much better I feel."

"I would like to add my two cents." Emma says clearing her throat. "As much as I may not have loved having this group of uncles as a teenager, I sure loved the hell out of them when I was a kid. Constant stream of uncles to play with and buy me presents. And now as I am growing into an adult, I see the bonds between you guys and how special that is. Lisa, your little girl is going to love growing up with Bravo team, and Bravo team is going to love watching her grow up."

There were now tears, Lisa was defiantly crying. She stood and reached her arms out to Emma. Emma embraced her. "Thank you." Lisa whispered. Lisa sat back down and Sonny rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Any more questions or can we eat dinner now?" Everyone shakes their heads no. "Prefect"

As everyone gets up to get their food Lisa slips into her bedroom for a much need moment of peace. Sonny opens the door a few seconds later. "Ya good?" He asks in a tender tone.

"Um, yeah. That was just a lot of feelings. I just need a minute." Lisa responds.

Sonny walks over to her and engulfs her in his massive arms. "Ya did great. Handled the guys like the champ ya are. I never thought I would see Metal so excited for ya."

Lisa wraps her arms around Sonny's waist and lays her head on his chest. "Ha. I know, that was probably the most shocking reaction. Maybe he likes me more than he lets on."

Sonny kisses the top of her head. "I am fairly certain you're one of his favorite people."

They stand quietly wrapped in each other's arms. Lisa leans her head up and looks at Sonny. "Sonny."

"Yeah babe?"

"You're going to be a great Dad."

Sonny smiles. She always knew how to make him feel like a great guy compared to the loser he always thought of himself as. "I'm gonna try my hardest to do the best I can by ya and our little girl."

"That's all I could ever ask for."

"I love ya, Lisa." Sonny says before capturing her lips. "We should probably get back, shouldn't we?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

A few hours later, after everyone had finished saying their congratulations and goodbyes Sonny was sitting on the sofa when Lisa walked up to him. "Hi."

"Hi" Sonny says looking up at her from his laptop. She flops on the sofa next to him. "I take it you're exhausted."

She rests her head on his shoulder "Very, I am glad that is over with though."

"Same. I think everyone is pretty excited for little miss Davis." Sonny says placing his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah, after the initial shock of it all." Lisa looks over the Sonny's laptop. "Norfolk PD?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I-I was just thinkin ya know for when I get out. Um, uh so we would still have two incomes and I could still get shot at every once in a while."

Lisa smiles, you could take the man out of the teams, but you couldn't take the teams out of the man. "That sounds like it could work."

"Yeah, uh you remember Scott, retired from Echo right before Nate, um, ya know. Anyways I ran into him the other day and he is on their tactical response team and dive team and he was tellin me how they are always lookin for former operators to be a part of the team and, uh I don't know it got me thinkin. I wouldn't do it if ya don't want me to." Sonny trails off.

"Does Scott like?"

"He really seems too. Said since he chose to stop operatin this is the next best thing. He gets to tuck his kids in most nights and gets to actually go to games and be part of the family, while still kickin doors and shoot big guns. Says he still feels like he has purpose."

"Wow, that says a lot. I always thought Scott was a lifer."

Sonny chuckles, he had always thought the same thing. "He said the second he held his little girl for the first time he knew his operatin days were a thing of the past. All he wanted to do was make it through the rest of his enlistment unharmed so he could get home to her. Lisa, I ain't even met our little girl yet and I feel the same way. I really think this is the answer."

"Sonny, if this is what you want, I support you. You are giving up a career you love and have worked your ass off to achieve to allow my career to continue, I will forever be grateful for that. I can totally live with being the wife of a SWAT officer."

A giant smile spreads across Sonny's face. "The wife of huh?"

"You can't just get me pregnant and move in with me and not plan on marrying me one day, Mr. Quinn."

"Well, future Mrs. Quinn should we move this to the bedroom?" Sonny was sold on this life, with Lisa by his side.


	8. That's Our Girl

The entire team is already seated at the table in the briefing room when Davis and Blackburn walk in. "Good morning boys." Davis smiles.

Jason turns and looks at her. "Good morning ladies. How are we doing today?"

Lisa smiles and places a hand on her belly. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant or how fantastic the team was being. "We are doing well. I think she is excited for you guys to spin up, she's defiantly on the move this morning."

"What are you up to now? 20? 21 weeks?" Ray asks.

Lisa sits in a chair at the head of the table. "Uh, like 21 and a half." Everyone smiles. "But that is enough talk about little miss Davis, on to your mission." Davis proceeds to tell the team where they are going and who they are going after. She then advises they have been cleared to eliminate the HVT.

Blackburn steps forward. "Wheels up in two hours."

Lisa looks at the team before they stand from the table. "Good luck guys. I don't like not being able to go with you, but this is the new normal. Know I will be in the ops center monitoring comms and ISR. I still have your backs even if I can't be there with you."

"No Davis don't do that. You are doing what is right for you and our girl. We know you have our backs, you always have and I know you always will."

Lisa feels Sonny's hand on her shoulder. "Ou, our girl?" She stutters unable to believe what Jason just said.

Metal is the one who answers. "Yes, Davis our girl. I think we can all agree the fact that she is yours makes her even more special than one of his having a daughter. You have always had a very special place on our team and now so will your daughter."

Lisa smiles. "Thank you guys." She laughs "Who would have thought a group of Tier one SEALs would be so happy that their intel officer is having a kid. Anyway, enough worrying about me and this creature inside of me and go get your asses ready for your mission."

"Yes Ma'am" Ray says as they all walk out of the room.

Lisa flops in her office chair and places her hand on her belly. "I don't know how, but you already have your uncles completely wrapped around your little finger." A knock on her door draws her out of thoughts. "Come in." She says readjusting herself in her seat.

Sonny walks through the door. He closes it behind him. "Ya know we are all gonna be okay, right?"

"I know. I just don't like not being with my team." Lisa says with a shrug.

Sonny walks around her desk and leans against it. He reaches is arms out to Lisa, she stands and he holds her tight. "I know baby, I know. Ya gotta keep out little creature safe and a safe house or a C117 in the middle of a hot zone isn't safe. I for one can't wait for the next two days over with so I can go to this doctor's appointment and see her for the first time."

"I can't wait for you to see her. What Jason and Metal said after the brief, what was that all about?" Lisa asks.

"Uh, um, yesterday mornin the team decided whatever whenever ya need somethin. They all feel a bond to her. I don't know if it is because she is yours or because they think the Dad ain't in the picture. Um, I did tell them I plan on bein there every step of the way and uh that I plan on treatin her like my own."

"Sonny, you did what?"

"Lisa, we gotta lay the groundwork now. I don't want it to look super weird later when I am in the delivery room or at your bedside after you have her. Plus, ya know me movin in."

"A heads up would have been nice, but that was good preplanning." Lisa says running her hands down Sonny's back.

"Thank ya." Sonny says with a shit eating grin.

Lisa leans her head and looks at him. "You're already an amazing Dad. Thank you. I love so much."

"I love ya too, Lisa." He says before kissing her. Sonny went to pull away, but Lisa ran her fingers through his hair, holding him in place. Sonny chuckled against her lips. "That's normally my job." He mumbles.

"Mmhhmm." Lisa mumbles. She finally pulls back from him. I was just really enjoying myself."

"Oh, no enjoy away there beautiful." Sonny tells her. He places his hand on her belly. "Listen my loves. I have to get ready to go. I love ya both very much and I will be home in no time."

"We love you two, Daddy."

Sonny kisses her forehead. "I ain't never gonna get sick of being called that."

"Okay, go. I love you. Be safe, I will see you when you get home." Lisa says before kissing him one last time.

Lisa sits on a picnic table by tarmac and watches the plane carrying the team take off. Lisa sits for a while thinking how this was going to be her new normal. Her team leaving without her. Two days later at 0304 Lisa hears Sonny open the front door. A few minutes later he walks into the bedroom. She smiles at him in the faint light. "How are my girls?"

"Crazy happy to have Daddy home." Lisa says reaching out for him.

"Uh let me go take a shower." He says walking towards the bathroom. A little while later Sonny exits the bathroom to find Lisa asleep. He gently gets in the bed and Lisa rolls and cuddles into his arms. Sonny looks down at Lisa and feels like his heart is going to explode. "I can't wait to see our little girl in a few hours. I know she is going to be prefect."

Lisa stops Sonny before he opens the door to the doctor's office. "Just FYI, you may have to keep me from punching one of these people out."

Sonny chuckles. "That bad, huh?"

"Um yeah, I love the doctor, but the rest of the staff is a different story."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sonny says opening the door for Davis to walk through.

Lisa walks up to the receptionist desk. "Hi, Lisa Davis. I have an appointment at noon."

The receptionist looks up and must have remembered Lisa from her previous visit. "Good, afternoon, Ms. Davis. Have a seat and the nurse will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you." Lisa says turning to walking to the waiting area and finding a seat.

"Did ya yell at her last time ya were here? She looked a little scared." Sonny says looking around and taking in the office.

"I wouldn't say yelled." Lisa says with a chuckle. "That was nice compared to what I told the nurse when she questioned me as to where the dad was."

"And she's still breathin? Damn Davis, ya goin soft on me?"

"Well, we all saw what happened last time I swung without thinking." Lisa says.

"Touché." Sonny laughs.

Another couple walks over and takes a seat a few seats down from Lisa and Sonny. The woman looks at Lisa. "How far along are you?"

"Uh, oh um, like 22 weeksish." Lisa says not really wanting to have this conversion.

"Oh that's so fun, I am 37 weeks. How excited are you guys?"

Sonny answers this time, knowing Davis is about to not play nice anymore. "Just can't wait to meet her."

"Oh my god, we are having a boy. I can't believe I am already in the home stretch. I am having such a hard time passing the time, you know just sitting at home. How are you keeping busy?"

Sonny knows this isn't going to be good. Davis looks the woman dead in the eyes. "Hunting terrorists."

"I'm sorry, what?" The woman's husband asks.

"You two heard me, what you chose to do with that information is up to you." Davis shifts, annoyed. Sonny rubs her thig.

"Lisa" The nurse calls.

Lisa stands and walks in her direction. Sonny turns to the couple "Good luck."

"You to man, looks like you are going to need it." The husband says shaking his head.

Sonny spins on his heels. "What did ya just say?" Sonny growls at the man.

Sonny feels Lisa's hand on his shoulder. "Sonny, he isn't worth it. Let's go." Sonny ignores her. "I know you are pissed off at Jason and Ray's call, but this isn't the time to get that anger out, let's go." Sonny is still staring the guy done like a bull that ready to charge. "Quinn. Stop being a fucking dumbass."

Sonny relaxes and looks at her. "You're right." Sonny says taking her hand. Sonny looks at the nurse. "I am sorry about that, it has been a bad couple of days at work and uh, um that guy just rubbed the wrong way."

The nurse looks at Sonny "It's okay. My brother is a team guy too and he has those same moments after bad missions."

Sonny smiles. "Oh really? He's stationed here?"

"Oh no, San Diego. My dad is retired Navy and this is the last place we landed before he got out. My Mom fell in love with it, so we stayed."

"Awesome. I have definitely enjoyed my time here."

"I can see that." She says looking between Sonny and Lisa. "How are you this afternoon, Ms. Davis?" the nurse asks.

"I'm well." Lisa says following her into the exam room.

"Wonderful. Have a seat and Dr. Chen will be in shortly. Sonny, I hope by bad day you didn't mean a really bad day."

"Aw naw, just a disagreement between the team about how somethin should have been handled. Nothin major, just enough to piss me off."

"That is good to hear." The nurse says with a warm smile.

"Thank you for your understanding. I know Sonny and I are not the easiest people to deal with sometimes." Lisa says sitting in a chair.

The nurse smiles. "It's all good."

Sonny sits on the rolling stool and looks at her. "I take it that's not the one ya were mean to."

"No, she was actually pretty cool. Too bad you're attached, I think she would take some Sonny Quinn in her life." She laughs, swatting him on the leg.

"Yeah, she's cute. Too bad I'm in love with my beautiful, badass intel officer." Sonny smiles at her.

"Seeing as your child is growing inside of me, you better be." Lisa laughs.

"Hey, um, uh can ya maybe just stop scaring people? That poor woman in the lobby looked like she saw a ghost when you told her huntin terrorists."

"She was annoying me mister almost beat her husband up because he insinuated I am a pain in the ass." Lisa says with a huff.

"Listen her Davis, he was out of line. He doesn't know ya or me or anything. He had no right to say some douche bag shit like that. I promise I will not pick any more fights at the doctor's office."

"Thank you." Lisa says, a small smile cracking across her face.

"I'm the only one who has to play nicer?" Sonny askes.

"Like I said she was annoying me."

"I know she was. She was doin what most people do Lisa. We can't help that we ain't normal people and we don't have normal jobs. So, could, ya uh, maybe play along next time."

"I'll think about it." Lisa says with an eye roll.

"That's all I'm askin there Davis."

"How are you so okay sitting in the office of an OB/GYN by the way?" Lisa asks.

"Thank ya for remindin me."

There is a knock on the door and Dr. Chen enters. "Good afternoon Lisa." She looks up and sees Sonny "And nice to meet you Sonny." Dr. Chen says extending her hand to shake his.

"It's uh nice to meet ya too." Sonny says shaking her hand. "Glad I could make it."

"So, Lisa, how have you been feeling?"

"I have been feeling pretty good. Just back to work after deployment and finding a new normal."

"Last time I saw you, you hadn't told your commanding officer that you were pregnant, I hope that has changed." Dr. Chen asks leaning against the counter.

"It has, Eric took the news in stride and we have come up with a plan for me to continue working with the team. I also told the team and they were all surprisingly supportive." Lisa smiles. "She is going to have a whole group of crazy protective uncles to hang out with."

"That's great to hear. How did you tell them, I know you were worried about that?" Dr. Chen says with a warm smile.

"Ha, um we had them over for dinner and I wore a t-shirt that said _First of All I Am Growing a Human. _Everyone was shocked, but got over it and are all happy for me. It really was a huge weight lifted."

"Fantastic. I am a big believer that the happier mom is the healthier baby and mom are. Speaking of happy mom, how much stress are you under?" Sonny can't help but chuckle. "Why is that so funny?"

Sonny looks at Davis unsure of how to answer. "It's not that it's funny. I am a Naval Intelligence Officer working with one of the most elite special operations teams in the world. Stress is a way of life at this point. And beyond that I have to send guys I have served with for several years now and the father of my child into the line of fire." Lisa says as calmly as she can.

Sonny shakes his head. "Plus, if she survived Venezuela and deployment, I feel fairly certain everything will be fine with normal spin ups."

"What happened?" Dr. Chen asks.

Lisa sighs. "Well, I was pistol, actually rifle whipped, is that a thing? And only a few seconds from death when my CO shot the guy holding the rifle on me. As for deployment, nothing happened, it is just deployment and it is rough and it sucks. But I had Sonny, which helped a lot."

"Wait, that makes you a.." Dr. Chen says turning to Sonny.

"Yep I am. We work with a bunch of people that are trained to pick up on details and lies. And we are hopin they do see right through us." Sonny says.

"Wow, I just assumed when you said you two worked in the same unit, he did something similar to you. I guess that is what I get for assuming." Dr. Chen says shocked.

"No worries, I can see where you would think that." Lisa says.

"Okay well, if you are feeling good and don't have any questions we can go ahead and do the ultrasound."

Lisa looks at Sonny and sees his face light up. She was so happy that he was getting the chance to be at the appointment. "Yeah, that would be great." Lisa says.

Sonny stands and offers his hand to Lisa to help her stand. Lisa makes a face. "Can ya just let me help ya."

"Fine, geezzz Sonny." Lisa takes he hand and he pulls her to her feet.

Dr. Chen chuckles watching the two interact. "That's Davis can't ever admit she needs help or accept it from anyone."

"Shut up Sonny. You have had to pick up the pieces a few more times than I am proud to admit these last several months, and I don't just mean the pregnancy." Lisa says sitting on the exam table.

"And ya know I am more than happy to do it." Sonny says kissing the scar on her temple after she lays back. Lisa rolls her eyes in response.

"Are you ready to see your daughter for the first time Sonny?" Dr. Chen asks while placing the ultrasound probe on Lisa's stomach.

"More than ya know." Sonny says looking at the screen. Then he hears it, the heartbeat. Sonny looks down at Lisa and sees her smiling up at him. "Is, is that her heartbeat?"  
"That it is Sonny." Dr. Chen says with a smile. She always loved to watch the parents hear the heartbeats for the first time.

"Oh my god Lisa, that's, that's our baby."

"Yeah it is Sonny." Lisa smiles, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Dr. Chen continues to with the ultrasound. She points out different features as she goes. When she is done, she looks at Lisa. "Okay, Lisa this is nothing to be alarmed about, but she is a little small. Her development is right on track for 22 weeks, she is just small. Again, nothing to worry about just keep in mind you will probably have a smaller baby, even at full term."

"It's um, not because of, uh the first few months of the pregnancy is it?" Lisa asks tryin not to freak out.

"I don't believe so. I think you just grow small babies. This isn't uncommon. And nothing is wrong, she is perfectly healthy, just on the smaller side." Dr. Chen reassures her.

Lisa looks at Sonny. Sonny recognizes the look in her eyes. "Lisa, ya heard her, our little girl is okay. Perfectly healthy, everything is gonna be alright. Ya didn't do a damn thing wrong."

"Questions." Dr. Chen asks as she cleans off Lisa's abdomen.

Davis sits up and looks between her and Sonny. "So do I need to do anything different?"

"No. Just healthy living and trying to keep your stress level as low as you can. Lisa, this isn't your fault, please don't worry."

Lisa flashes a weak smile. Sonny speaks up. "So, uh, does this mean anything different?"

"No. I really do just think Lisa grows small babies. I mean, looking at your stomach, you are on the smaller side for 21 and 6. Again, I just think that is what your body wants to produce and that is fine."

Lisa takes a deep breath. "If you say this is okay, then I am okay with it."

Dr. Chen smiles. "I do. I look forward to seeing you two back for the next appointment." Dr. Chen walks out of the room.

"Davis, it's okay honey. It ain't your fault."

"I'm already failing as a mom. I can't even grow her right."

Sonny wraps her in his arms. "Stop it. Ya heard what Dr. Chen said, she's healthy and developmentally on track. It is all gonna be okay."

"Can we just go home, please?" Lisa mumbles into Sonny's chest.

"Of course honey." Sonny responds, unwrapping his arms from around Lisa.

Lisa walks in the front door and flops on the couch. "A glass or bottle of wine would be so nice right now."

"Unfortunately, ya can't have that." Sonny says kissing the top of her head before heading towards the bedroom. Lisa takes her shoes off and kicks her feet up on the coffee table and turns on the TV, hoping she can take her mind off the way she is feeling. A few minutes Sonny reappears now dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He leans down to her and takes her hands. "C'mon."

"Where am I going Sonny."

"You're just gonna have to get up and come see." Lisa gives Sonny an unsure look. "Just get up and come on."

"Okay, fine." Lisa says letting Sonny pull her to her feet. Sonny pulls her to through the bedroom to the bathroom where she finds he drew a bath and lit candles. "Sonny. You didn't have to do this. It's sweet."

"Figured we need to find some other ways to relax, ya know other than drinkin and shootin. Well, I'll leave ya to it, anything ya need?"

"You." Lisa says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Ya sure? Ya don't just want to relax alone?"

"No Sonny. I want you."

"O-oh okay." Sonny says running his hands up her sides, under her shirt, pulling it up as he goes. Sonny pulls her shirt over her head. He kisses down her neck to her plumb breasts, he reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Lisa whispers as she pulls Sonny's shirt up and over his head. Sonny pulls Lisa's pants and panties down and she kicks them off. Lisa hooks her fingers in the waistband of Sonny's shorts and pulls them down. "You get in first." Sonny gets in the tub and sits and follow suit, sitting with her back against Sonny's chest. "Mm this is prefect Sonny, thanks again."

"You're very welcome, just tryin to keep you happy and as relaxed as possible." Sonny says lightly running his fingers up and down her arms. Lisa leans her head back on Sonny's chest and looks up at him. Sonny captures her lips and runs his hands up her sides until he reaches her breasts. He squeezes them, earning a moan from Lisa.

"Sonny, this is not going to work if I am the only one that is turned on." Lisa says wiggling against Sonny's half hard member.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Sonny says planting kisses on her shoulders.

Lisa runs her hands up his thigs to this sides. "I told you I want you. You will never have to worry about me getting mad at you for getting a boner."

Sonny chuckles. "Good to know." Sonny reaches across Lisa and begins to stroke her mound.

"Mm Sonny. I want you inside me."

"And how are we gonna do this Davis?" Davis smirks and repositions herself, so she is leaning against the side with her tub with her ass on full display for Sonny. "Damn Davis." Sonny says kneeling behind her. He runs a finger down her spine before lining himself up with her entrance.

"Sonny please." Lisa moans

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny says before pushing into her. "Shit you feel good."

"MMM Sonny." Lisa groans. Sonny picks up the pace. "Oh my god Sonny. Fuck yes baby. Keep going." Sonny speeds up even more and feels Lisa's inner muscles clamp down around his large member. "Ohhh Sonnnnyyy."

Sonny's climax hits him hard. He leans forward and kisses up Lisa's back before sitting back in the tub. Lisa sits back between his legs. "I'll tell ya what Lisa, I can't remember the last time I did it in bathtub, but that was great."

"Mmhhmm, I knew this garden tub would come in handy when I moved into this place." Lisa says lying her head back on his chest.

"More relaxed?" Sonny asks.

"So much more. This was exactly what I needed. Thank you, I know you're not really the bath kind of guy."

"I am willin to do a lot for naked ya." Sonny says resting his hands on her sides.

"Is it bad if I fall asleep in here?" Lisa asks, already half asleep.

"Not at all. Take a nap, I'll be right here." Sonny says kissing the top of her head.


	9. Mackenzie Elaine Quinn

"I'm glad things finally calmed enough that we could go to dinner." Sonny says while sitting with Lisa on the patio of their favorite Mexican restaurant.

"Yeah this is nice after the last few weeks." Lisa smiles. "I guess this is a good time to start thinking of a few things."

"And what would those be?" Sonny felt nervous, he didn't know why her saying that scared him.

"Well for one we have to name this thing. She can't go on being Little Ms. Davis forever." Lisa says.

"Oh yeah, god how are we gonna to come up with that? Ya know, no pressure or anything." Sonny laughs. He knew he was overreacting a few seconds before.

"My god I know, she is going to be stuck with it for the rest of her life. Um, defiantly none of the popular names, I really don't like them." Lisa says turning her gaze to the parking lot.

"Well, um, uh my Mama's middle name was Elaine and um, it uh, it would mean a lot if we used it somehow. I mean ya don't have to if ya don't, uh like it."

Lisa face lights up. "I love it, Sonny. I think that would make an amazing middle name. We are in this together, don't be afraid to tell me what you like and don't like." Sonny reaches out and strokes her hand that is sitting on the table with his. "Sonny." Lisa says.

Sonny pulls his hand back. "I know, but I have barely gotten to spend any time with ya the last three weeks and I miss holdin ya."

"I know Sonny. Okay first name." Lisa says as the waitress walks up with their plates.

They say thank you in unison and she walks away. "Uh, first name, uh I feel like that one is gonna be a little more difficult to come up with."

"It is. Defiantly no names ending in y." Lisa says with a smirk.

"That ain't nice Lisa." Sonny chuckles.

"Okay, maybe not all of them are excluded, but no way in hell I am saying yes to Brittany."

"Yeah, there ain't no way I'm namin my daughter Brittany after all of the crap I have done with Brittany the stripper."

"And this is the father of my child." Lisa laughs.

"One, ya could do a lot worse. Two, those days are in the past."

"Better be." Lisa smiles as she takes a bite of her food. "Anyway, I kind of names that can be shortened into a boy name."

Sonny stares at her. "Like what?" He asks having a hard time thinking of what she means.

"Like Charlotte being called Charlie or Samantha being called Sam or Alexandra going by Alex."

"Oh, that's kinda cool. Kinda how ya go by Lisa or Davis."

"Yeah, just all in her first name." Lisa says with a shoulder shrug.

"I like that idea." Sonny smiles.

"What are you smiling at Quinn?"

"We are sittin here namin our daughter. I never thought I would have a kid, and defiantly never thought I would have one with ya."

"Are you happy you're having one with me?" Lisa asks without thinking. She doesn't know why she does it and she feels a little bad asking it.

"Beyond happy Lisa. I can't think of a single other person I would rather do this with. What about ya, happy to be havin one with me?"

Lisa pauses, gathering her thoughts. "I still truly haven't decided if I am happy about her. I never really thought I would be a mom; it is a weird adjustment for me to think about. What I can say, I am so grateful and happy that you're her father. I can't see myself trusting anyone else like I trust you."

"Lisa." Sonny trains off. He hadn't realized how much internal struggle she was having. "Why didn't ya tell you're so unsure?"

"Not much I can do about it now." Lisa huffs.

"That ain't what I mean Lisa. Ya don't have to be super woman all the time. You're allowed to admit you're not sure about this, about bein a mom. It doesn't make ya weak or a bad person."

"I'm supposed to want this and be happy about it. Don't get me wrong there are moments where it feels like I am on top of the world, but it is a really big change. I'm worried about my career. And about anyone finding out about us. I'm worried I am not going to be good at this or bond with her. Then I look at you and you're so happy and excited for her and I feel like shit for not feeling the same way."

This was breaking Sonny's heart and he didn't know how to fix it. "Lisa, I am freakin the fuck out. I have no idea what I'm doin. I ain't even ever held a baby before. I'm fun uncle Sonny, how the hell do I be responsible dad Sonny? We are gonna figure this out together."

"Sonny, from the second I told you I was pregnant you were happy."

"Happy that ya and I created a life, cause let's face it, she's gonna be a cool kid. But Lisa, that doesn't change the fact I thought I was gonna pass out when ya held those pregnancy tests out and told me they were positive. I, I knew ya needed me more in that moment than I needed to freak out. Sweetie, I am havin all of the same doubts ya are."

"Really?" Lisa whispers.

"Really, but I am doin my best to not let it consume me, I want to be strong for ya. I am here for ya, whatever ya need. Do me a favor and talk to me about stuff, you're not in this alone." Sonny says locking eyes with her. Lisa smiles, unsure of how to respond. Sonny could see her eyes starting to well with tears. "Lisa, honey."

"I'm okay Sonny. I really don't know why I am crying. The hormones maybe." She chuckles. Sonny raises an eyebrow at her, silently questioning her. "I swear to god Quinn, if you tell anyone about me breaking down at a Mexican restaurant, you're a dead man."

Sonny laughs, there was the Davis he knew and loved. "Ya threatin me there Davis?"

"I would never threaten you, just a warning." Lisa smiles.

"Why don't I believe that?" Sonny chuckles. "Another thing we need to talk about is this livin situation."

"What about it? Do you not want to move in?" Lisa could feel the panic starting to set in.

"Breathe Lisa, yes I want to move in. We just need a bigger place."

"Oh yeah, it would be a little cramped with you, me and baby in my one bedroom apartment wouldn't it?"

"How do ya feel about buyin?" Sonny asks.

"I haven't really thought about, it would be nice to have a place of our own. What are you getting at Sonny?" Lisa says, realizing she hadn't even thought of this yet.

"Well, I, um, found an agent and booked a couple of showings for tomorrow morning. Ya know, if you're open to the idea."

"Wow, Sonny. You did all of that?"

"I did, because I know ya would have waited until the last minute to do it yourself." Sonny says with a wink.

"God it's scary how well you know me sometimes. You do realize you're spoiling me and are going to wind up taking care of me like this for the rest of your life, right?" Lisa laughs. He really got.

"And I can't wait to do it."

"You're too good to me Quinn. Thank you for setting all of that up."

"Your welcome, I really just want to find a place that is gonna be prefect for the three of us." Sonny says.

Lisa smiles. "Sonny, I'm actually excited about this."

The waitress brings the bill and Sonny puts the money with it. "Are ya ready?"

"So ready for bed." Lisa laughs as she stands.

Sonny opens the car door for Lisa and she gets in. As Sonny drives back to Lisa's apartment she is scrolling through her phone, when she suddenly looks up. "Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie?" Sonny repeats very confused.

"Yeah. Mackenzie Elaine." Lisa turns and looks at Sonny. "We can call her Mac."

Sonny hadn't seen her smile like this in regard to the pregnancy since the morning they left Afghanistan. "Mackenzie Elaine." Sonny repeats as a smile spreads across this face. "I'll tell ya what Davis, that has a nice ring to it."

"Mackenzie Elaine Quinn." Lisa says placing a hand on her belly.

"Lisa, that's prefect, just like she is gonna be." Sonny says taking Lisa's hand.

"Did we just name our kid Sonny?"

"I think we did." Sonny says with a chuckle while raising their joined hands to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

Lisa is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed wearing one of Sonny's t-shirts and a pair of panties. "Mm I tell ya what Lisa, I will never get sick of seein ya in one of my shirts." Sonny says approaching her, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Is that so?" Lisa asks lightly running her hands down his sides.

"Very so." Sonny says before claiming her lips with his. He runs his fingertips gently up her sides, pulling the t-shirt up as he goes. They break apart and Sonny pulls the shirt over her head. "I swear ya get more beautiful every day." He reattaches his lips to hers and pushes against her and she gladly allows him to push her backwards onto the bed.

Sonny kisses and bites his way from her lips to her neck to her collar bone to her chest and sucks a nipple into his mouth. Lisa moans. Sonny kisses his way to the other breast. "How do you do this to me Sonny?"

"How do I do what to ya?" Sonny asks before taking her other nipple in his mouth.

Lisa runs her fingers through his hair. "Sex couldn't have been further from my mind, yet here I am super turned on and about to be naked."

Sonny chuckles as he releases Lisa's breast. "It's one of my superpowers. I leveled up the day I was drafted to Bravo."

Lisa laughs. "So now I am horny and laughing, only you could do this Quinn."

"How wet do I make ya honey?" Sonny says in a husky voice reaching for her panties.

"Dripping" she hums.

Sonny groans as he feels his large member start to harden. Sonny pulls her panties off and smiles. "Look at that, ya are drippin wet for me."

"Cocky bastard" Lisa laughs. Her laughter is replaced by a deep moan as Sonny pushes two fingers into her wetness. "Aaahhhh. Shit Sonny." Sonny smirks and attaches his mouth to her mound. "Mm Sonny, that feels so good." Lisa moans as Sonny continues to suck on her and work his fingers in and out of her core. "Fucckk Sonny." Lisa yells as her as she is overtaken by a strong orgasm.

Sonny detaches his mouth and repositions himself on top of her. He kisses her while still stroking her dripping folds. Lisa moans tasting herself on his lips. "Ya ready for me to fuck ya?"

"No" She mumble against his lips.

Sonny stops what he is doing and looks at her. "Is, is everything okay?" He asks stroking her jaw line.

"More than okay." She says pushing against him. Sonny gives her a puzzled look. "Lay down."

"Uh, oh-okay." Sonny moves off of Lisa and lays on his back. Lisa rolls onto her side and kisses him while running a hand down his well sculpted torso. She grips his hard length. Sonny groans at the contact. Lisa bites her way down his torso and nestles herself between Sonny's legs and takes him in her mouth. "Davis baby, that feels amazin." Sonny says as he runs his fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face. "Lisa, as much as I'm enjoyin this I'm pretty sure this is gonna be a one hit wonder kind of night and this ain't how I want it to end."

Davis releases him with a pop and moved to straddle him. "How do you want it to end cowboy?" She asks while leaning forward and sucking on his neck.

Sonny runs hands up her thighs to her ass and grabs hard. "You're trouble there Davis."

"But I'm fun." Lisa mumbles against his neck.

"Ya ain't wrong." Sonny says flipping them over. "Like this." He says before capturing her lips again. Sonny enters her in one swift motion and starts moving faster and faster. Sonny leans back and watches her breasts bounce with each thrust. "Damn your tits look great."

"Mm Sonny." Lisa moans. "Just a little harder baby, and I'll be there."

"Yes ma'am." Sonny says nearly pulling out of her and slamming back into her, making sure to hit the angle he knew she loved. He hears her deep moans and knows she is close, just as close as he is. A few more hard thrusts and he felt her muscles tighten, pushing him into a strong climax too. Sonny throws himself on the bed next to her "Fuck" he says breathlessly.

"Same Sonny same." Lisa says trying to catch her breath. "Tell me something, since when can you not cum twice?" Lisa says flinging her arm across Sonny's abdomen.

"Ya ain't the only one who is exhausted from the last three week, darlin." Sonny says looking over at her, completely amazed by her. "Now, I'm ready to knock the hell out, are ya cuddlin up or not?"

Lisa chuckles and rolls onto her side and snuggles into Sonny's side. "I love you. Thank you for taking my mind off how shitty I was feeling earlier."

"That's what I'm here for Davis."

"And thank you for taking the reins on the whole house thing."

"Again, that's what I am here for Lisa. I know everyone thinks I am incapable of even carin for myself, and I know ya know that ain't the fact. I am more than happy to do that kinda stuff."

"I know all of that Sonny. I just feel like I take a lot from you and don't give a whole lot. I want you to know I always appreciate every little thing you do. You're my knight in shining multicams." Lisa says leaning her head up and kissing Sonny.

Sonny can't contain his laughter. "Ya know Davis that was a good one honey. I love ya and good night."

"Good night." Lisa mumbles into his shoulder.

Sonny looked down at her and watched her fall asleep. Tonight had been an emotional roller-coaster for both of them. As much as he didn't need her to acknowledge how much he did for them, it realized it felt nice to hear her say it. Sonny couldn't wait to find the house they were going to turn into a home together, with their daughter.


	10. A Love Like Ours

Sonny and Davis walk into the realtor's office and are greeted by the secretary. Sonny smiles at her. "Hi, we are here to see Angela."

"Welcome, let me get her for you." The secretary says picking up her phone and dialing the office extension.

A moment later a middle aged woman appears and reaches her hand out to Sonny. "Hi, you must be Sonny. I'm Angela Wilson, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya too. Thank you helpin us." Sonny says shaking her hand.

Angela turns to Davis. "And you must be Lisa." She extends her hand to shake Lisa's.

Lisa returns her handshake. "I am. It is nice to meet you."

"Wonderful. Are you guys ready to see the houses?" Angela asks.

Sonny looks at Lisa and she answers. "Yes, we are." She says rubbing his shoulder.

"Great." Angela says as she leads them to her car. Sonny opens the door for Lisa and she gets in. Sonny sits in the backseat, behind Lisa. "Okay, I have four great properties for you guys. All in good school districts. All with plenty of room to grow your family." Lisa huffs. Angela chuckles. "The one and only?"

"Oh my god yes. Other than being nauseous for three months straight I haven't had a bad pregnancy, but no way in hell am I doing this again."

"I hear that. If I hadn't had twins there is no way in hell I would have had a second. I hated being pregnant." Angela says with a laugh.

"So I'm not the only one." Lisa laughs. "I swear everyone I know is loved being pregnant and felt so special."

"My personal feeling on the matter is that they are either lying or just plain crazy. And let's all take a minute and he thankful that their father is way more nurturing than me. I wouldn't be able to do it without him. Like when they were little, like little and I got to leave and go to work, it was the best feeling in the world." Lisa looks at her. "What? It doesn't make me a bad mother, not all of us are cut out to stay at home."

Lisa shakes her head. "No, no, I-I have all of the same thoughts, but I feel bad about it. I know it's stupid, but what are people going to think when I never really stop working after I have her?"

"It took a couple of years to learn this, forget them. They are not you or Sonny, they don't matter."

Davis smiles. "It's nice to hear I am not alone."

"You guys will find what works for your family and that's what matters." Angela says with a smile as she pulls into the driveway of the first house. "Anyways, back to business, this first house is a 4 and 3.5."

Sonny and Lisa sit look at the house. "What do ya think of the outside Davis?"

Lisa looks over the house and notes the purple/gray shingles on the second story and the stone wrapping the garage door. "Um, I like that it doesn't look like every other house in Virginia Beach, but it is really close to the other houses."

"This ain't gonna be an easy process is it, Lisa?" Sonny jokes as they exit the SUV.

After Davis is out of the car she spins on her heels and looks at Sonny. "Don't be an asshole Quinn, I'll know when I see it."

Sonny holds his hands up in surrender and chuckles. "Okay, okay."

Angela opens the door and Sonny and Davis walk through and are greeted by dark hardwood floors, light walls and natural light. "As you walk into the kitchen, you'll notice these beautiful dark cabinets and granite countertops. This kitchen has a good amount of cabinet space and countertop space, and of course it overlooks the family room."

"Yeah, it's really open. I like that." Lisa says wondering around the downstairs of the house. Lisa walks up the stairs and lands on the second story, she tuns to Sonny as he is following her up the stairs. "This is a lot of stairs, I don't know why, but it worries me."

"Yeah, I don't see my knees likin these after a rough spin up." Sonny turns and looks into the master bedroom. "But this is nice. Good sized and the uh ceiling, uh, um."

Angela interjects "Trey ceiling."

Sonny chuckles "What she said." Lisa shakes her head and walks into the bathroom. She can't help but giggle, Sonny just noticed a trey ceiling. Where was the pipe hitter that didn't understand the difference between an ottoman and an armoire when they met? Sonny walks up behind her and puts his hand on her hip. "This bathroom is real nice." Sonny leans in a little closer and whispers in Lisa's ear. "Think of all of the things I can do to ya in that tub and shower."

Davis leans back against him and turns her head and whispers "Bad Sonny." She steps out of his grasp and looks into the one of the two closets in the room. "Big fan of all of this closet space."

As the group walks out of the master into one of the secondary bedroom Angela points to the attached bathroom. "And this room has an in-room bathroom, which makes a great guest room."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I have either lived in base housing or a one bedroom apartment since I joined the Navy and this is a whole new thing for both of us." Lisa says walking into the bathroom. "They did a really good job with the finishes in this house. Everything blends really well and can be easily decorated."

Angela shake her head in agreement. "They did make some really smart choices. Some people don't understand that and choose things to match what they like and then wonder why their house doesn't sell." Angela says as they walk towards the next bedroom. She walks into the room first. "And how prefect of a nursery would this be? Good sized room, so no worry about feeling cramped with toys and this nice big window."

Sonny smiles thinking of the future. "This would be nice."

Lisa nods her agreement while looking out of the window. "So there is another level?"

"Yes, there is another bedroom up there. It would be prefect for an office, if you need that?" Angela says a little confused as to what Lisa did for a living.

"Oh, I will definitely need that." The group climbs the stairs and walks into the bonus room. "This is prefect. It's light and enough room for me to set up a big desk and she shelves. And I really like that it is up here and it will be quite."

Sonny shakes his head. "Ya do realize you're way more excited for your office than the nursery."

"Listen here Quinn, when was the last time we were actually able to use the dinning room table? The night we got back from J-bad? So hell yes, I am looking forward to my own work space."

Sonny laughs. "That's a fair point."

"I have to say, you two are some of my favorite clients I have had in a while. You guys remind me a lot of my husband and I." Angela says with a laugh.

"This ain't nothin, I promise." Sonny chuckles.

"I am inclined to believe that. Do you guys have any questions or want to look at anything again before we head to the next house?" Angela asks.

"I'm good." Lisa says looking at Sonny who nods his head in agreement.

"Awesome, on to the next place. I like to have my clients rate the house zero to ten, what would you rate this place?" Angela asks as they descend

Lisa thinks for a second. "Um seven, I think."

"Okay, what is keeping it from being a ten?" Angela asks.

"The yard is really small and it is just so close to the neighbors, I think I want a little more room. And the stairs, I don't know why they bother me, but they do. I also kind of want space for her on the ground floor, like a little play area."

"Good, do you like the general theme of the house? Like the colors and finishes?" Angela clarifies.

"I do. It is defiantly my style." Lisa says.

"Good. The next house as a little more yard, so let's go see what you think of that place."

They pull up to the next house and Sonny leans forward from the backseat. "Is this what ya mean when ya say every other house in Virginia Beach?"

"Absolutely." Lisa replies.

"Is that a deal breaker?" Angela asks.

"No, I don't hate it or anything like that." Lisa says.

As they walk up to the house Sonny is looking around at the yard. "And who is going to take care of this bigger yard?"

"The landscapers we hire." She says matter of factly. Sonny makes a face. "I'm not doing it while you're deployed or on an extended spin up." Lisa looks at Sonny and sees him doing the math. "Yes, babe you have one more deployment rotation before your enlistment is up."

The group walks through the front door. "Damn, I can't remember the last time I was over there without ya. That's gonna be weird."

"I'm sorry that it is going to be weird for you that I'm not there, never mind the fact I have to be 7,000 miles away from my guys while they are hitting targets, I send them on." Lisa says looking around the entry way and dining room, before walking towards the family room and kitchen area. Lisa turns to talk to Angela and sees her looking extremely confused. "Go ahead and ask." Lisa says as nicely as she can muster.

"Okay, well, I figured he was a SEAL the second I laid eyes on him, but you can't figure out." Angela says.

"I am an intelligence officer. I find the bad guys for them to hunt down. And this whole thing between Sonny and I is crazy complicated because of work."

"That makes more sense. I am guessing that's also why if I didn't know you two where together it would have been impossible to tell."

"100%, this whole thing "Lisa says pointing between her and Sonny. "is a secret."

"Good to know. So, what do you think?" Angela changes the subject back to work.

"It is totally different than the other place, which isn't a bad thing." Lisa says still looking around, taking the downstairs of the house in. "The only thing I see that really don't like is the kitchen floor, but I do like the little pop of color of this wall." Lisa says walking over to a light blue/gray accent wall in the kitchen.

"I don't know how important a dining room is to you, but if you wanted you could put baby gates up and use that as your daughter's play area. You can still see her from the kitchen and she has plenty of room to spread out."

"Huh, that's a good idea." Lisa says standing in the kitchen and looking into the dining room.

"Okay, upstairs." Sonny announces.

"Geezz Sonny." Lisa laughs and Sonny points to the stairs. Lisa climbs the stairs with Sonny right behind her. They walk into the master. "Is this room kind of small or is it just this giant bed?"

"Both" Angela answers. "It is smaller than the first master, which isn't helped by the massive furniture they have chosen."

"Good to know I'm not losing my mind." Lisa says as she walks into the bathroom. "Um, why are there like different styles between the counter, the floor and the shower." Lisa says looking around.

"So is that a no, Lisa?" Sonny laughs, looking into the bathroom and realizing Lisa isn't wrong.

They see the other three bedrooms and walk back down stairs and are standing in the family room. "What do you guys think?" Angela asks.

"Uh, I think I would have a lot of paintin to do. Those secondary bedrooms are bright. I could live here though." Sonny says turning to Lisa.

"I mean I could live here too, but I feel like there is something better out there." Lisa says with a shoulder shrug. "I do love the back yard, it's huge."

"Mmhm, I see me and Mac havin a lot of fun out there. Ya know, with a dog or two as well."

"Oh, we're getting dogs now?" Lisa asks.

"After I get out. Ya have to admit it will be nice to be able to have pets, like normal people." Sonny points out.

"Normal people, do we know how do that?" Lisa laughs and takes his hand. Sonny laughs, she's right, but he is more than happy to find out the answer with her by his side.

"Are we ready for the next house?" Angela asks.

"We are" Sonny says.

"Okay, what rating does this house get?" Angela asks once the three of them are back in her SUV.

"Like an eight, I think. I liked it, other than the master bath. It just didn't feel like home, it that makes sense." Lisa says.

"It does and what about you Sonny." Angela says looking in the rearview mirror at him.

"I agree with Davis. Plus, I really wouldn't look forward to the multiple coats of paint it would take to cover those bright ass colors."

"Well, we halfway there." Angela says as she pulls out of the driveway.

Angela pulls into the driveway of the next house and Davis looks up. "Oh, I like the dark garage doors and that's a big front porch area."

"It definitely pops doesn't it." Angela agrees.

"Imagine how good this will look all decorated for Christmas." Sonny says.

"When was the last time you decorated for Christmas?" Lisa laughs.

"We got to now." Sonny says following Lisa and Angela into the house.

"This is nice." Lisa says looking at the dark hardwood floors and dark blue/ gray walls with white trim." She walks through the family room to get to the kitchen and stops. "Not loving that I have to walk through the family room to get to the rest of the downstairs." She walks though the dining room to the kitchen. "But this kitchen is amazing. Like I wouldn't do a thing different in it."

Sonny walks up behind her and turns her. "And this sunroom, that's a real nice extra."

"Oh, it's on a pond." Lisa says. "It's pretty, but I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"It could be a problem or it could be fine, Davis. We can't worry about every little thing. C'ome let's go look at the upstairs." Sonny says.

They walk into the master. "It's nice, little small though." Lisa notes. Sonny walks over to the closet and points. "Fair point Sonny, that is a nice closet." Lisa looks around the bathroom. "This room just feel really average to me. Like I don't like or dislike it."

"But ya love the kitchen, not that ya cook. I guess ya can just enjoy watching me cook in it."

"I'll have a nice view for my morning coffee. You know, the important things." Lisa laughs. "Okay, next room." Next they walk into what appears to be the room of a teenage girl. "I like these two alcoves with windows. And it's cute how she has one with a desk and the other with a vanity. This would be a really good space for her to grow into." Lisa says. She looks over at Sonny and sees him staring at the vanity. She walks up next to him and wraps her arms his and lays her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong cowboy?" she asks in a soft voice.

Sonny wipes his hand down his face. "Uh, we, um, are gonna have a teenage girl one day and, um she's gonna wear makeup and boys are gonna chase her. And because she's ours she is gonna be a pain in the ass that does what she wants."

"Oh Sonny, did you just realize that? She can't be your little girl forever; she has to go out in the world at some point. Just do me a favor and handle it better than Jason handled Emma growing up. I don't need her hating you the way Emma hated Jace for a while." Lisa says giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away from him.

"Emma didn't hate Jace." Sonny says confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were cool Aunt Lisa." Lisa calls as she walks out of the room.

Sonny catches up to her in the next room. "Wait, what?"

Lisa turns. "Not like real hate, like teenage hate. Two completely different things."

"I knew they had their disagreements; I just never knew it was that bad." Sonny says following Davis into the next room.

"It was for a while." Lisa confirms. "I like this place, still want to see the last one, but this is getting warmer." Lisa says to Angela.

Angela smiles. "That's great to hear. Let's get going to the last house. I think you are really going to like it." They get back in Angela's SUV and head to the final house.

"It's a corner lot?" Sonny asks as they pull up.

"It is. Big front yard with several trees." Angela confirms.

The three walk inside. "I like that it has an entry way and doesn't just open into the living room." Lisa points out.

They look to the right of the front door and see a game room. "I'm likin this room here Davis."

"You would." Davis says with an eye roll

Davis she walks from the game room to the dining room into the kitchen and looks around. "And?" Sonny asks.

"I don't like it as much as the other one, but it's nice and I like the eat in kitchen. It feels nice and light and airy too." Lisa responds.

"And if you look outside there is a greenhouse/ sunroom area. Which would be a great messy play area for your little one." Lisa looks at her confused. "Like sand or paint or a water table. It's still inside, but it is made to be a little rougher on, which is great for toddler craft projects." Angela says.

"Huh, I never would have thought of that, but now that ya say it." Sonny agrees.

They head upstairs to check out the bedrooms. First they walk into a large bonus room. Then to two secondary bedroom that were about the same size. "These rooms are both pretty good sized and both have good light." Lisa says walking between the two. Next she walks into a room that is being used as an office. "I really like this bay window."

They walk into the master and Sonny turns to Lisa. "I'm really likin this house Lisa."

"Yeah, me too." Lisa smiles and thinks something feels right about this place. As they walk past the upstairs hall bath again. "I like the bathrooms, is that weird." She asks turning to Sonny.

"Naw babe." He says planting a on the top of her head. "I like this whole house."

Everyone makes their way downstairs. Angela turns to Sonny and Davis. "And?"

"And I really like it." Lisa says.

"I do too." Sonny says.

"Is this the one?" Angela asks.

"I think." Lisa says.

"Tell you two what, I will give you a minute alone to discuss it." Angela says with a smile before walking into the family room.

"Okay, what do you like, what makes this house the right one?" Lisa asks.

"There is enough room and even extra room to have some fun things, like a game room." Sonny says with a wink.

"You're not letting this game room go, are you?" Lisa says.

"No ma'am I ain't cause let's face it, this is gonna be the cool house. Everybody is gonna wanna hang out at Sonny and Davis'."

"You mean once they get over hating us for lying to them for a few years." Lisa retorts.

"They ain't gonna be mad at us." Sonny says.

"Sonny, the whole team is built on honesty and trust. And after what? Three or four of lying to them we are just one day going to tell them that we are together and that Mac is yours? Like surprise, you guys remember Mexico? Yeah, well that's around the time Sonny and I started seeing each other."

"So ya want to come clean now?" Sonny says more as a challenge than a question.

"Oh, so we can both be dishonorably discharged. With a baby on the way. Solid plan Sonny."

"We ain't doin this this. I know you're freakin out and this is a lot and makein everything really real, but it is real Davis." Sonny runs his hand over his face and readjusts his hat. "Listen, stop bein Ensign Davis for a minute and just picture what I'm gonna say." Lisa nods her head. "It's five years from now. I'm out and workin for Norfolk PD, you're a lieutenant and Mac is about to turn five. We have Bravo, past and present over for a cookout. Everyone is laughin and talkin shit like we always do. Do ya see that happenin in this house? Do you see our first Christmas or Halloween as a family happenin here?"

Lisa sinks onto the stairs. She is quite for a minute. She stands and wraps her arms around Sonny's waist. "You're right, I want all of that to happen here. And thank you for throwing me getting a promotion in there. Are we buying a house?"

"That we are Lisa."

"I'm sorry I'm being such an irrational asshole."

Sonny chuckles. "I want to blame it on the pregnancy hormones, but let's face it ya were like this before."

"Dick" Lisa laughs and swats his back.

"Ya ready?" Sonny mumbles into her hair.

"I am." She says dropping her arms from around him.

They find Angela sitting in the kitchen working on her iPad. "So, uh, how do we buy this thing?" Sonny asks.

Angela looks up with a smile on her face. "I was hoping this would be your answer. I have already drafted up the contract. We can review it and then you guys can sign it and I'll summit it."

"Wow, that was fast." Lisa says.

"The wonders of technology." Angela laughs. Davis and Sonny sit and review the contract and agree to everything and they sign. "Prefect… Okay, it is summitted to the listing agent and hopefully we should hear back from the listing agent soon."

"Thank you so much for your help. You made this process such breeze." Lisa says.

"Aw, thank you. I have enjoyed working with you guys. Are you ready to head back to the office?" Angela asks.

"I'm good if your good Davis." Lisa nods her head in agreement and the group heads out to Angela's SUV and drives back to the office.

"As soon as I hear from the listing agent, I will let you guys know."

"Thank ya again." Sonny says.

"Have a great rest of your day." Davis adds before her and Sonny turn and walk back to her SUV.

Lisa walks in the front door to her apartment and flops on the sofa. "That was exhausting."

"But fruitful" Sonny says sitting next to her and draping his arm over her shoulder. "You're good right? And don't lie to me."

"I don't know why I do that, like go into that deep place where everything is wrong. I'm sorry you have to deal with it and then pull me out of the hole." Lisa says cuddling into his side.

"Uh, um can I be honest with ya and no gettin mad at me?" Sonny asks.

"I want you to always be honest with me Sonny." Lisa says, not making eye contact.

"Okay, ya ain't gonna like it." Sonny pauses gathering his thoughts. "I have always seen that side in ya, but most of the time you masked it or were able to push it away and be Davis. But uh, some time after Serbia, um uh ya started to change and more of that side came out. And, I, I don't know if it was the stress of work or us or what. Instead of sometimes seein the darker side of ya, I started to sometimes see my right-hand woman. I have always loved ya and will always and I am more than happy to pull ya out of the hole, but babe, ya gotta lighten up on yourself. Nobody is prefect."

"I-I know no one is prefect, but your lives depend on me doing my job right. I thought separating myself from the team would help, but it only made me feel worse."

Look at me Lisa. She does. "What did I tell ya in Serbia?"

Lisa takes a deep breath. "It's not on me if one of you climb the six-foot ladder. But Sonny, I would be destroyed if something happened to any of you, especially you, on a target I sent you on."

"I saw a fraction of why ya go through in Venezuela, and, and it sucked. Hearin the person I love most in this world in harm's way and havin no way to help." He hears her sniffle and he strengthens his grip on her. "I know we deal with a lot of messed up stuff, but ya can't only see the bad or the protentional bads."

Lisa is silent for a minute. "How do you do that Sonny? How have you seen the worst the world has to offer with your own two eyes and still look to the bright side, yet you're the biggest complainer I know."

"I learned a long time ago that you can't dwell on the shit, because if ya do, it'll eat ya alive. Don't let it eat ya alive babe, we have way too much good in our future for that."

"It's hard Sonny."

"I know it is, but you're too awesome of a person to let yourself be consumed by worry."

"I just don't know, um how."

Sonny smiles and kisses the top of Lisa's head. "Just be you Lisa. For example, the night, well technically the mornin too, we uh" Sonny stumble and points to Lisa's stomach. "ya were the relaxed woman I fell in love with and the one who had been my best friend for a decade. Ya weren't tryin to be a damn thing, ya were just bein yourself. And furthermore, silly Davis is one of my favorite people in this world and I would love to see more of her."

"I swear for the simple Texas boy you claim to be you give the best advice." Lisa says kissing his cheek. "I'm going to try leave work a little more at the office."

"Thank god, because if I hear ya say another terrorist name in your sleep I'm gonna be offended." Sonny chuckles at his own joke.

Lisa laughs. "And then you have to crack joke."

"Humor is how I deal, Davis."

"Oh, not strippers, frog hogs, copious amounts of whiskey and the occasional bar fight?" Lisa asks standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

Sonny stands and follows her. "I'm turnin over a new leaf. See I feel in love with this amazin woman who made me realize fightin and drinkin too much aren't as fun as sitting on the couch and drinkin a beer with her."

"A beer with you sounded better." Lisa whispers, remembering the night Sonny shocked them both and showed up and her door, choosing her over a night out parting.

"Ya remember that." Sonny says with a smile spreading across his face.

"I remember everything from that night. I feel like it was a pretty defining moment for us, as a couple." Lisa says walking back to the pantry for the second time.

"Okay, I can't with this fridge to pantry to fridge thing. What are ya huntin?" Sonny says watching her.

"I want pasta, but, like that's as far as I have gotten. I was hoping for some inspiration." Lisa says clearly getting hangry.

Sonny peers into the now open refrigerator. "How about fettuccine alfredo?" Sonny opens the freezer. "With chicken or shrimp, dealer's choice."

"Ohh, shrimp, but cooked in garlic." Lisa says

"That is doable. Ya actually gonna help me? Maybe learn ya somethin." Sonny chuckles.

Lisa laughs as Sonny wraps his arms around her from behind. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found a love like this and with her best friend. He knew her better than she knew herself and he balanced her. They were going to make it through whatever life handed to them together.


	11. We Bought A House

A month after their offer was accepted Sonny and Davis walked out of the closing office as home owners. Sonny opens the door to Lisa's SUV and she gets in. Once Sonny is in the car she turns to him "Sonny, we just bought a house."

"I know baby, it's kinda crazy ain't it?" Sonny says, taking her hand.

"I always thought one day I would own a home, I just never knew how or when. And now it's happening, among other things." Lisa says putting a hand on her growing belly.

Sonny's face lights up thinking about their daughter. "I can't believe you're gonna be thirty weeks tomorrow. Where has the time gone?"

"Afghanistan" Lisa says leaning her head back against the headrest.

Sonny chuckles. She was right, they spent the first 17 weeks of the pregnancy pretending she wasn't pregnant. "Ya ready to head to Ray's for his birthday party?"

"Not really, but I guess we have to don't we." She says opening one eye to look at him.

"Yes ma'am we do, but hey, we ain't gotta stay long." Sonny says, pointing her belling. "That is the perfect way to get out of anything."

Lisa sighs. "It is harder when I am tired."

"Socializin?" Sonny chuckles.

"Pretending you're not mine. All I want to do is curl up in your arms." Lisa says squeezing his hand.

"Like I said, we ain't gotta stay long." Sonny says, running his thumb over her hand.

"Fine, but it's going down when we get home." Lisa says.

"Only if you're good." Sonny says in a husky voice.

"Like you could resist me, even if you wanted to." Lisa says with an evil grin. Sonny laughs, knowing she is right.

Sonny pulls up in front of Ray and Naima's, he turns to Lisa. "Now, I didn't have the best home trainin, but ain't it rude to not bring anything to a party?"

Lisa chuckles. "My, my Sonny, that's so grown up of you, yes it is, there are brownies and a card in the backseat."

"When the hell did ya buy brownies?" Sonny asks.

"I made them this morning while you were sleeping." Lisa tells him.

"Ya can make brownies?" Lisa looks at Sonny a little sideways for his comment. "What? Ya can barely scramble eggs, I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"It's not rocket science, you mix everything together, put it in a pan and bake it. That I can handle."

"Well, well, well, look what I learned today." Sonny says with a chuckle.

"Don't act too shocked." Lisa says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Woah, feisty. Ya ready to head inside?" Sonny asks before getting out of the car and grabbing the brownies and card. As they walk to the front door Sonny looks at the card. "Is this from both of us?"

"You do realize I have been tacking you onto my gifts for years right?" Lisa laughs as she reaches for the front door.

Sonny shakes his head. "That explains a lot. What would I do without ya, there Davis."

Davis pushes the front door open. "We kind of found out and it wasn't pretty."

"Solid point Davis."

Naima spots Sonny and Davis walking through the door and makes a Beeline for Davis. Naima pulls Lisa into a hug. "I can't believe you're pregnant, when Ray told me I was in total disbelief. Anything you need, anything at all please let me know."

They seperate and Lisa half smiles at Naima. "Thank you for the offer."

"Well, we can talk more later, when all of this dies down a little." Naima says rubbing Lisa's shoulder.

Naima turns to Sonny. "And Sonny, I hear you are being a really good best friend. The world needs more people like that."

Sonny shifts uncomfortably. "I'll tell ya what Naima, Davis has always been there for me and now I get to start to repay her."

Naima opens her mouth to respond when Ray calls her name asking where something was in the new kitchen. Naima laughs. "I guess I should go help that situation out."

Sonny and Lisa smile as she walks away. "Jesus, I forgot I haven't talked to her since the announcement."

"And ya know she is gonna wanna talk." Sonny says knowing how much Davis hated this kind of stuff.

"I know she is. And before you say it, I know she is just trying to help." Lisa says walking toward the dessert table to set the brownies down.

"There's the dynamic duo." Jason yells as Sonny and Davis walk out the sliding glass door into the backyard.

"Beer's in the cooler" Trent calls and then pauses. "Well, for one of you at least."

"I can't wait to be able to drink again." Lisa whispers to Sonny.

"Ya gonna be mad if I wind up drinking a little too much tonight?"

Lisa smiles. "Seeing as that would be the first time you have been drunk since we found out, not at all. Enjoy your built in DD while you can."

Sonny leans in close to Lisa, so no one else can hear. "Best girlfriend ever."

Lisa shakes her head and walks towards the guys. "How is everyone this evening?" She asks as she sits in a chair surrounding the fire pit.

"Pretty good." Metal says, watching Sonny walk up to the circle. "How's baby Davis?"

"Mac is good." Lisa responds, not realizing she just used her little girl's name for the first time in front of the team.

"Mac?" Brock asks.

Lisa smiles. "Um, uh, yeah. Mackenzie Elaine." She says feeling less sure of her name choice as she says it to the team.

Brock smiles. "Davis, that is a beautiful name."

Lisa feels Sonny's hand rubbing her shoulder, he always knew how to make her feel supported. "You like it?"

"Absolutely." Jason says.

"And you're calling her Mac?" Trent asked.

"That's the plan." Sonny speaks up.

"I'm glad we have something to call her." Metal says.

"Me too" Lisa says with a smile.

As the night winds on everyone eats and the team remains seated around the fire pit. Lisa is just walking back into the family room when Naima spots her. "Lisa, take a seat." Naima says pointing to the sofa. "I want to hear all about your little one."

Naima had caught Davis off guard. "Oh, okay." Lisa says sitting down.

Naima sat next to her sensing her unease. "So, how far along are you?"

"I'll be thirty weeks tomorrow." Davis says.

"Oh, wow, you're getting there. Your due date will be here before you know it. And Ray never told me, what are you having?"

"I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore." Lisa sighs, she really couldn't wait to not have another human taking up space in her body. "A girl."

"I loved having a girl first. It's so much fun decorating everything and all of the clothes." Naima smiles remembering when Jameelah was a baby. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"I do. Mackenzie Elaine. I think I am going to call her Mac, mostly." Davis responds.

"I love that." Naima smiles.

Lisa can tell she wants to ask more, but isn't. "Go ahead and ask me what you want to."

Naima hesitates. "Ray said you're not involving the Dad."

Lisa pauses, trying to keep herself from snapping. "Um, this sounds bad, but I don't even know his name. I was going crazy looking at the same targets over and over again and I decided to go to the bar for a few drinks. Well, I met some guy and one thing led to another, and um, now here I am."

"Was he cute? You know, so your baby has a cute dad."

Lisa laughs. "Yeah, he was. Totally my type."

"Ray also tells me Sonny is being super supportive." Naima says.

"He is. I actually think he might be more excited for this kid than I am. Let's face it, he will never have one of his own; I think he sees this as his chance to be really involved in a kid's life. And I am more than happy to have the help. I feel like they are going to have a really special bond."

Naima laughs. "I always knew he was a big teddy bear."

"It's a side he doesn't really show to people, but yes, the biggest teddy bear. He has been there for me every step of the way." Lisa says with a smile. Actually, she couldn't stop smiling thinking about Sonny and how wonderful he was."

"That's wonderful. Who would have thought Sonny Quinn would grow up at some point?" Naima says.

"Honestly, he has changed a lot over the last couple of years. As much as he will not admit it, I think Sonny is ready for a little more from life than dying on the battlefield with his brothers."

Naima pauses, realizing the bonds between Sonny and Davis were even deeper than she had thought. "He told you all of that?"

Lisa shakes her head no. "He showed me all of that. Part of me is excited that he gets to be the father figure in my daughter's life."

Sonny was leaning against the door frame and heard the last part of Lisa and Naima's conservation. Lisa really was happy he was her baby's father. Sonny steps forward and makes his presence known. "I just wanted to come check on ya, it had just been awhile since I seen ya last."

Lisa smiles. "I'm good."

"Good. I'm ready to head out whenever ya are." Sonny says, letting his eyes roam her body. He couldn't wait much longer to have her in his arms.

Lisa sees this. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired. Let me go say bye to the team." Lisa leans forward and hugs Naima. "Have a good night. This new house is beautiful."

"Thanks." Niama responds. They pull apart and Lisa stands and walks outside to say good night to the team. Naima pats the seat on the sofa next to her. Sonny sits. "You know she loves you right, Sonny." Sonny just sits there, unsure of how to respond to that. He had always liked Naima, but when it came to his personal life Ray was the person he trusted the least. "Just don't do all of this and treat her the way you are and then one day decide you want to go back to being the old Sonny."

"This stays between us, Naima. Ya have to swear to not tell Ray." Sonny looks at Naima and she nods her agreement. "Uh, um, I, I would never turn my back on um, the love of my life and my daughter."

"Wait, what?" Naima stumbles to find words. "Your daughter, like you're helping Lisa raise her or your daughter, like she's yours?" Sonny doesn't answer and Naima knows what that means. "That whole story about meeting some guy in a bar was pretty convincing."

"Well, um it ain't all a lie. I was the guy in the bar."

Naima shakes her head, trying to process what Sonny was telling her. "I'm so confused. There is way more to this story isn't there?"

"I'd be lyin if I said no." Sonny sees Lisa walking back towards the house. "Remember, this stays between us." Sonny stands and pulls the keys to Lisa's SUV out of his pocket and hands them to her. "Better safe than sorry."

"This whole responsible Sonny thing is still weird to me." Lisa says taking the keys.

"Don't be a hater Davis."

Davis chuckles at Sonny. She turns her head and calls over her shoulder. "Bye, Naima."

"Bye, Lisa." Naima replies.

After Lisa starts driving back to her apartment she looks at Sonny. "What were you and Naima talking about? I felt like she was digging for more than I was telling her."

Sonny takes a deep breath. "Don't hate me. I, um, uh, I told her."

"You told her." Lisa yells. "You told the wife of Ray Perry, you know, the same guy who broke us up to start with. You told her we are together and having a baby?"

"She asked me if I knew you loved me and basically told me not to break your heart. What the hell else was I supposed to say? For what it's worth, she said she would keep it to herself."

Lisa takes a deep breath and tries to tell herself it will not be that bad, maybe Naima knowing can actually help them out. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"That I could never turn my back on the love of my life and my daughter. And that I was the guy you met in the bar. That's it."

"Okay." Is all Lisa says.

"Okay? What the hell does that mean Davis?"

"It means I am trying not to freak out because you told Naima."

Sonny watches her as she drives. He can see the internal struggle. He takes her hand and raises it to his lips. "It's gonna be okay Lisa. If ya want my honest opinion I think the closer and closer we keep appearin people are going to at least figure we are together, maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world to stop hiding it the way we have been."

"I know you're right, I just don't like it." Lisa says as she pulls into her apartment complex.

"I understand that. We ain't gotta decide it right this minute. This can be a fluid thing." Sonny says leaning over the center console and pulling Lisa into a deep kiss.

Lisa smiles when they pull apart. "We have made it work so far, we will keep making it work." Lisa gets out of the car and Sonny walks around and throws an arm over her shoulders.

Lisa unlocks the front door. Sonny walks in behind her and shuts the door behind him. "Sonny." Lisa says turning to him.

"Yeah." Sonny says, his eyes meeting hers. Lisa grabs his shirt and pulls him to her and kisses him. Sonny chuckles. "So, it's like that, huh?"

"Damn straight it is. I have been thinking about this all day." Lisa says between kisses.

"Is that so?" Sonny asks, running his hands up and down her back. "What have ya been thinking about?" Sonny pulls her t-shirt over her head, leaving her plump breasts cradled in her bra exposed to him.

"Your hands all over my body." Lisa moans as Sonny kisses and bites the newly exposed skin.

"Bedroom" Sonny mumbles against her neck. Lisa starts to walk backwards, pulling Sonny with her. "What else have ya been thinkin about?" Sonny asks as he pushes Lisa to sit on the bed.

"How good your big dick is going to feel deep inside me." Lisa says locking eyes with him as she unbuckles and unzips his jeans.

Sonny groans as Lisa frees his hard length from his boxers and wraps her hand around him. "Damn Davis, eager much?" Sonny asks as he removes her bra and takes her breast into his hands, cupping them.

"Don't be mean, Sonny. You have been gone for the last five days." Lisa says while kicking her shoes off.

Sonny pulls his shirt off. "I ain't complainin." Sonny says before capturing her lips again. "Lay down." He says when he pulls back.

Lisa lays back and watches Sonny watching her. "What is it, Sonny?"

"This might sound a little weird, um, ya look really hot all pregnant and shit." Sonny says while reaching to remove her jeans.

Lisa leans up on her elbows after Sonny pulls her jeans and panties off. "Really?" Lisa says with a look of disbelief. "You don't find me repulsive?"

Sonny chuckles as he takes off the rest of his clothes. Sonny grabs his rock hard member. "Does this look repulsed to ya?"

Lisa lets out a deep moan, god he was hot. "See, when you put it like that."

Sonny leans forwards and kisses her. "Now that we have cleared that up, how do you want it, honey?"

"Just like this." Davis says wrapping her legs around Sonny's waist, inviting him in. Sonny teases her entrance with the tip of his member. "Sonnnyyy, please." Lisa whines.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sonny says as he pushes into her wetness. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yessss." Lisa moans. She reaches her hands out and runs them across his well sculpted torso.

"This good?" Sonny asks.

"Mmm. Prefect baby." Lisa says, continuing to run her hands over Sonny's body.

Sonny notices. "Someone's handsy today."

"You're making me extra horny." Lisa says trying to pull his face down her hers.

Sonny doesn't let her and chuckles at the pout that moves receives. "How am I makin ya extra horny?"

"Mmm I really can't explain it, you just look extra good today. Now, can you please kiss me." Sonny leans down and kisses her. A loud moan escapes from between their lips. "Fuck Sonny. Just like that." Davis moans as Sonny attaches his lips to her neck. The next thing Lisa knows, a strong orgasm rips through her body, leaving her gasping for breath and shaking.

Sonny groans feeling her inner muscles contract around his length. "Damn Davis baby, I didn't even have to work for that one."

"Asshole." Lisa says breathlessly.

"Shit." Sonny grunts as he is overtaken by his orgasm. He flops on the bed next to Lisa. "By the way, that is no way to talk to the guy who just made ya cum."

"You say that like it's an uncommon occurrence." Lisa says looking over at him.

Sonny laughs. "I, um, I think that's a compliment."

"Not what I was thinking, but I guess you could take it that way." Lisa says rolling onto her side and kissing his cheek. "You're really still attracted to me?"

"Lisa listen to me, I will always be attracted to ya. You're the beautiful love of my life. I'll still be grabbin your ass when we are eighty, trust me." Lisa shoots Sonny an unsure look. "Plus, ya might be the cutest pregnant lady I have ever seen."

Lisa chuckles, he was the best. "Don't think you get to knock me up again just to enjoy me being pregnant."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sonny says kissing her forehead. "I'll only do that if ya change your mind and want another; crazy and not happening, I know, I'm just sayin."

"Thank you for understanding." Lisa says cuddling into his side.

"Anything for ya." Sonny says covering them up. He feels Davis mold to his body, a surefire sign she was almost asleep. "I love ya, forever and always." He says before kissing her on the top of the head. He hears her mumble something he couldn't make out. As Sonny lay with Davis cuddled against him, everything felt right with the world.


	12. I Really Feel Pregnant Today

A/N: Sorry I have been slow posting lately, work has been a little strange, for obvious reasons. Thank you guys for your continued sweet reviews!

* * *

The next morning Sonny woke up alone in bed. He got up, stretched and stumbled his way to the dresser to grab a pair of gym shorts and throw them on. He walked out into the living room to find Davis sitting on the sofa, cross legged with her laptop sitting on her lap. "Good mornin, honey." Sonny says planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi." Lisa says not looking up from her laptop.

Sonny walks into the kitchen to find a fresh brewed pot of coffee. "Do ya want a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you. I made it for you." Lisa calls back to him.

Sonny pours his coffee and makes his way to sit on the next to Davis on the sofa. "That was nice of ya."

"Figured you would need it after last night." Lisa says

"Oh, ya mean, because ya let me drink too much?" Sonny says taking a sip of the coffee. He looks over at Lisa's laptop. "Nurseries huh?"

"Sonny we have like two months until she is here. We haven't even moved into the house. We have nothing for her. I have no idea what I want or need. I just trying to work my way through all of it, and believe me, it is a lot."

"First off, ain't it closer to two and a half months?" Sonny asks taking another drink of his coffee.

"Oh, because a whole two weeks makes a difference. But beyond that, I just have a feeling we will be meeting her sooner rather than later." Lisa says leaning her head onto Sonny's shoulder.

"How soon?" Sonny asks looking down at her.

"I have no idea, but for some reason I don't feel like I am going to make it to my due date. Which is a whole another reason I am freaking out."

"Well, don't freak out, remember, work the problem. Do ya want to go over to the house today and make a list of anything we want to change before we move in? And we can start lookin at furniture and what we have vs what we need to buy?"

"You know, for a guy who as spent most of his adult avoiding putting down roots, you're pretty good at it."

"No one is more surprised by what is about to come outta of my mouth as I am, I like doin this stuff with ya. I can't wait for our life to come together." Sonny says, rubbing her knee.

"I can't wait for the rest of our life together too." Lisa says kissing his cheek.

Sonny and Davis pull up to their house. Lisa sits still in her seat. "What's wrong?" Sonny asks seeing this.

She shakes her head no. "Nothing is wrong. I just still can't believe we own a house."

Sonny smiles and puts his hand on her belly. "And we will be bringin our little girl home to it before we know it."

"Oh god, I can't even think about that right now." Lisa says unbuckling her seatbelt.

Sonny chuckles. "Okay, let's go." They walk up to the front door. Sonny looks at the

stone planter beds and front porch. "Anything ya want to change out here?"

Lisa looks around. "No. We need a couple of chairs and table for out here though." Lisa looks at the storm door that covers the front door. "I honestly didn't even notice the storm door the first time we were here."

"It's a nice touch." Sonny says holding the storm door open for her.

Lisa walks into the entryway and looks around. "There isn't anything I want to change here and I think we can use the table from my entryway here." Lisa walks down the hallway and looks into the half bath. "I love this bathroom." Lisa turns and heads into the family room.

Sonny walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Your sectional or a new couch?"

"I think mine will work. We can get a two chairs; I think that would fill the space well." Lisa says pulling Sonny towards the kitchen.

"Maybe this ain't gonna be as bad as I thought it would be." Sonny says with a chuckle, keeping Lisa wrapped in his arms. "Anything in our large kitchen or this lovely, uh, um there's a name for it, but I don't know it."

Lisa laughs. "Breakfast nook, sweetie. I think it is all good, we can use my kitchen table and combine our kitchen stuff." Lisa looks around the down stairs of the house from her spot in the kitchen. "I really love how open and airy the layout feels."

"I know, ya don't even have to get off of the sofa to watch me cook." Sonny says moving her hair to the side and kissing her neck.

"I can't wait for all of the amazing meals you are going to make me in this kitchen." Lisa says leaning back against Sonny, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck. "Okay, last two rooms down here."

Sonny lets go of her and they walk into the dining room. "Do we even need a dining room table?"

Lisa shakes her head. "No, I think I want this to be her play room, one day."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sonny turns and looks into the formal living room. "Now, I really liked the previous owner's idea of makin this a game room."

"It's not high on my priority list right now, but I don't see why we can't make it a game room once we get settled." Lisa says, watching his face light up.

"That means a pool table, right?" Sonny asks.

"If that is what you want Sonny, then we can get one."

Sonny smiles. "I knew there was a reason I feel in love with ya. Now, let's tackle the upstairs." They walk up the stairs to the upstairs landing. Sonny looks around. "Ya know I didn't think of this before, but there are no bedrooms touching the master." He says with a wink.

Knowing exactly what Sonny means Davis decides to play along. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we don't have to be as creative to keep from being heard when she's older."

"Being heard doing what?" Lisa asks with a smirk. She walks into the master. "Are you good if we just move all of my bedroom stuff in here?"

"So what are we doin with all of my stuff?" Sonny asks.

Lisa turns and looks at him and points to the room that is across the landing from the master. "Putting it in your room." Sonny looks at her, the confusion written all over his face. "For appearances." She says patting him on the shoulder as she heads to the room in question. When they walk into the large over the garage room Sonny swats Lisa's butt. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For playin dumb just now."

Lisa turns and kisses him. "For your information if I wasn't so pregnant I would have done you in the kitchen, but I'm getting lazy."

Sonny chuckles against her lips. "I must say, that is a pretty good excuse." Sonny says, his hands running down her sides. Lisa lays her head on his chest and Sonny encircles her upper back with arms and rests his chin on the top of her head. "I guess in that case my sofa can go in here too."

"Yeah, it's big enough." Lisa mumbles still nestled into Sonny's chest. "Do you want to paint?"

"Nah, this color is fine with me." Sonny pauses, enjoying the moment. "Other three rooms?"

"Okay." She says letting go of Sonny's waist and walking into the next room. "I want this to be her room, but this lime green has to go."

Sonny chuckles. "I agree. What color do ya want to paint it?"

Lisa walks around the room before answering."A light gray or white, but I want an accent wall. I'm torn on if I just want a dark blue or dark green painted wall with something cute hanging above the crib or if I want a wallpaper wall."

"Wallpaper? That still a thing?" Sonny says leaning against the door frame.

"According to pintrest it is. But beyond that I really like the idea of a pop of color or pattern." Lisa says turning to look at Sonny. "And what are you smiling about?"

"This is the first time I have seen ya plan for Mac. I, I don't know, I like it. This is a whole different side of Davis and it's fun to watch." Sonny says with a shoulder shrug.

"You really are enjoying this whole thing aren't you? Like I should stop feeling like I ruined Sonny Quinn's life."

"Yes I am enjoyin the hell outta all this. A child that we made, together is growin inside of ya. We are buildin a life together, I, um, uh I always wanted a life with ya Lisa." Sonny says as he walks over to her. "I never want ya to feel like ya ruined my life, ya are givin me a life I never thought about havin and now I can't wait to spend everyday with you and Mac."

Lisa grabs Sonny by the face and kisses him. When they pull apart Lisa looks Sonny in the eyes. "Thank you for loving me, even though I'm crazy."

Sonny laughs. "Baby, I have dated plenty of crazy women in the past, and you my love are not one of them." Davis continues to eye him. "I promise you're no where near crazy town."

Lisa chuckles. "If you say so."

"I do say so. Okay, um, three down, two to go." Sonny says motioning his head towards the door. They break apart and walk into the next room. "And what's goin in here?"

"Guest room?" She questions looking up at Sonny.

"That sounds like a good plan. If I had to guess, I'm paintin this room too?"

"Yes, I'm okay with the gray, but not the blue" Lisa says looking around the room. "That was easy enough. Last room." She points. Lisa walks into the room that will be her office. "Did they just use the left over paint in this room?" Lisa says shaking her head.

"It does appear that way. I'm guessin this is gonna be your office?"

"You guessed correctly, Sonny."

"And what color would ya like your office to be?" Sonny says walking over to the bay window to look out.

"I would just say what ever color we paint Mac's and the guest room would be good in here too, help it all flow a little better." Lisa says with a shoulder shrug.

"As great as ya are at bein an intel officer, I think ya may have missed your callin as an interior decorator."

"Haha." Lisa says with an eye roll. "Is it weird that I'm super excited to have an office."

"No. I for one am excited to not have all of your files spread out on the kitchen table anymore." Waiting for the slap he knows is coming.

But instead of hitting him Lisa laughs. "A kitchen table, I haven't seen one of those in months."

"I can't wait to move in here, Lisa. Ya got the list ya need?"

"I do. Good suggestion, by the way. It feels a little less overwhelming breaking it down like this." Lisa says rubbing Sonny's shoulder. "Now can we go eat, Mac's hungry."

Sonny places his hand on Lisa's belly. "And what ya like for dinner Mac."

Lisa puts her hand over Sonny's "Tacos. To be honest, the whole talking to my stomach thing still weirds me out some."

"Well, let's go get ya some tacos then." Sonny says.

Sonny and Davis walk back into Lisa's apartment. Davis immediately unbuttons her jeans. "Oh my god, I feel like I have satan himself sitting in my esophagus." Lisa turns to Sonny "Why did you let me get the hot salsa?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was my responsibility to tell ya what not to eat." Sonny says with a chuckle as he watches Davis walk around the apartment trying to get comfortable. "I can I do anything to help?"

"No, I think I just have to ride it out. This sucks, Sonny. I haven't had had heartburn like this." Lisa says flopping on the sofa. "For the first time this entire pregnancy, I really feel pregnant today."

Sonny sits next to her on the couch. "You're thirty weeks. You're allowed to feel pregnant and uncomfortable and complain about it."

"I'm never do this again. I will never understand how woman choose to have like three or four kids." Lisa rests her head on Sonny's shoulder. "Distract me."

Sonny laughs. "So here's my plan, I get the paint tomorrow and enlist the help of the team and we try to get all of the painting done by the end of the day. Does that sound good?"

"Holy crap, that would be amazing. We could actually be moved in by this time next week." Lisa says turning and resting her back against the arm of the sofa. She throws her feet in Sonny's lap, wiggling her toes.

Sonny looks from her feet to her. "Is this your way of askin for a foot massage?"

"Pretty please." Lisa says with a wide smile. "They are sore from walking around the house for so long. I told you, I actually feel pregnant today."

"Ya better be happy that I'm not grossed out by feet." Sonnys says taking a foot into his hands. Sonny and continues and just when he thinks she is relaxed he hears her phone snap a picture. "What the hell was that?" Sonny says looking up from the TV.

Lisa giggles. "I just needed the graphic evidence of Sonny Quinn giving me a foot massage."

Sonny laughs and starts to think to himself, if someone had told him ten, hell even five years ago that he would be sitting on his right hand woman's sofa giving her a foot massage because she is thirty weeks pregnant with his child and her feet hurt from walking all around their new house he would have told them they were crazy, yet here he is doing just that.


	13. Welcome To the World

"Wow this place has come together." Clay says looking around.

Mandy looks around and agrees. "It has."

"Thanks." Lisa says sitting down next to Sonny on the sofa. "So, the reason we invited you two over for dinner, um I don't really know how to say this. I, we don't really believe in the whole god mother and god father title thing, but with that being said, we want you guys to be those people for Mac. I know it sounds silly and contradictory, but the more people in this world looking out for her the better."

"Ya two mean a lot to both Lisa and I. Plus, y'all are the two people who know and have known and I think that's special and we know ya guys would do anything to help keep her safe." Sonny says draping an arm over Lisa's shoulders.

Mandy's face lights up. "Oh course, I would do anything for you and Mac." Mandy says moving to hug Davis.

"Really?" Lisa questions on the brink of tears. She didn't know why she felt like crying, but the thought of having someone that would watch out for Mac's wellbeing if anything were to happen to Lisa gave her so much comfort. Mandy nods her head yes. "Thank you, it really means a lot."

Mandy moves back to her seat and Davis turns her head to Clay. He smiles. "I second what Mandy said. I would do literally anything for you guys. I just can't wait to meet her, how much longer now?"

"Well, I'm thirty two weeks and three days. I kind of feel like the final count down has begun."

"And Lisa's convinced that Mac's comin a little early." Sonny chuckles.

"You never know." Clay says. He sees Lisa's gaze drop to her lap. "What's wrong Davis."

Sonny holds her a little tighter. "I, um I just really hope you guys are home when it does happen. I don't want Sonny to miss her birth."

"It will all work out." Sonny says kissing her temple.

Mandy feels the need to change the subject from Sonny possibly missing the birth of his daughter. "So, the house looks good. What else do you need for her?"

Lisa pauses, thinking. "I have ordered most of what I need. At least I think I have, I'm sure some stuff will come up once she's home. The main thing we have to do is get the nursery together and get everything in there organized."

"I'm amazed at how much you guys have gotten done in the like two weeks you guys have been here." Clay says.

"We have been workin our asses off." Sonny says with a laugh.

"It's paying off." Mandy says checking her phone. "I have an early meeting at the agency, I should probably head home."

Lisa nods her head. "We all should probably head to bed. We are just waiting on the official green light for the target package I finished today, I expect it to come in very soon." Lisa shoots a look at Clay "But I didn't tell you that."

"No ma'am you didn't." Clay laughs. "I could get used to being on the inside of the circle, when it comes to Intel."

"Get out of my house." Says holding back her laughter and pointing towards the front door. Everyone gets up and says their goodbyes as Clay and Mandy walk out of the door.

Sonny looks over at the clock and sees it is 0215. "Damn Davis, what's wrong? Ya haven't stopped tossin and turnin for hours. Usually ya at least sleep a few hours." Sonny says stroking Lisa's upper arm.

Davis lets out an exacerbated huff. "I don't know, but it sucks. My back hurts for some reason. And then every time I think maybe I can fall asleep, bam a Braxton Hicks hits and there goes the semi comfortable position I found."

"Is there anything I can do? I hate seein ya like this." Sonny says.

"Um, I don't know, maybe rub my lower back." Lisa responds, rolling so her back is facing Sonny. He starts to rub her lower back. "Mm, that feels good, but maybe a little harder." Sonny does and after a few minutes he hears the change in Lisa's breathing pattern and knows she is asleep. The next thing Sonny and Davis knew their phones were going off. Lisa looks at the time, 0545. She leans her head back and looks at Sonny. "At least we got a couple hours of sleep."

"I'm just glad ya got some sleep. I can sleep on the plane, you gotta stay awake." Sonny says wrapping her in his arms and planting soft kisses on her shoulder. "We should probably get up."

"I know you're right, but I don't want to." Davis says enjoying the moment. After a couple of minutes Lisa shifts. "Okay, let's do this."

As Lisa stands and walks into the bathroom Sonny calls out to her. "Hey, were am I goin anyways?"

"Mexico, but it shouldn't be the shit show it was last time we were there. As far as I can tell it should be a pretty quick op, fingers crossed and knock on wood and all of the crap." Lisa says.

Sonny chuckles as he stands. "God, lets all hope it goes better than last time. But hey, at least I will not be too far away."

"That's what I keep telling myself." Lisa says as she is getting into the shower.

Lisa was mid-brief with the team when the pain of the Braxton Hicks contraction hit her. She paused mid sentence. Eric was the closest to her, she could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine. It just Braxton Hicks, they have been getting worse the last few days. Can I just have a chair please?"

"Of course." Eric said reaching for a chair and pulling it over to Lisa. She sat down and Eric pushed her to the head of the table. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Much better now that I am setting. Thank you." Lisa says looking up at Eric with a smile. She looks over at Sonny to see him eyeing her. "I'm fine, Sonny." Sonny shot her another look, telling her he didn't believe her. "Sonny, I'm good. She's fine, she been moving a bunch this morning. This is normal."

"Fine, if ya say so, Lisa" Sonny says, still not fully convinced that Lisa isn't masking how bad she feels.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay. Now can I continue, so you guys can get on with the mission?" Lisa asks. Sonny nod and the rest of the team nod their heads yes. Lisa goes on to tell the team they will be rescuing two American missionaries that were taken by a terror network that have moved into Mexico under the cover of the drug trade.

Eric steps forward. "Okay, wheels up in an hour. Go get your gear together. We are looking for a fast and clean op here guys. In and out."

Everyone clears out of the room, except for Sonny and Davis, as Davis packs up her brief case, Sonny rolls his chair closer to her. "Ya sure you're okay, you have been in more pain in the last 24 hours than this whole pregnancy combined." Lisa looks at him. "I know, Lisa, your body and you know what's right and what ain't, but I also know ya and I know that you will put the good of the team and the mission before anything. I'm just checkin."

"You're right, this is the most discomfort I have had this entire time, but it's not like a cramping pain, I'm not bleeding and she is moving. I think this is just the third trimester, as awful as it is."

"Just promise me, if it gets worse or somethin doesn't feel right you will call Dr. Chen, please. We gotta keep you and little Mac healthy." Sonny says rubbing her stomach.

Lisa puts her hand over Sonny's. "We are okay Sonny, but yes, I promise I will call if I feel like I need to. Now, go get your head on right for the spin up. We want you home as soon as possible."

"How can I say no to my two favorite girls?" Sonny says standing and heading for the door.

"Hey." Sonny stops and turns and looks at Lisa. "Thank you for last night. I don't think I would have slept at all if you hadn't rubbed my back."

Sonny smiles. "Anytime, Davis anytime." He says before walking out of the door.

The mission was a success and went as well as anyone hoped it could. The C117 carrying the team and the two missionaries was half way back to Virginia Beach. Lisa was sitting in her office chair, yet again having a good deal of lower back pain when Blackburn walked in. "Hey, Lisa I just wanted to come check on you. You haven't looked so hot the entire day."

Lisa opens one eye and looks at Blackburn. "You know Eric, those are dangerous words to say to a pregnant woman."

Eric chuckles. "And if it was anyone other than you I probably wouldn't say it, but I know you can handle hearing that. Plus, you don't engage when I uses softer tactics."

"I'm almost offended." Lisa huff.

"That's my point, almost, not offended. Anyways, how are you?" Blackburn asks.

"Well, as Sonny pointed out to me this morning, I have been in more pain in the last 24 hours than I have the entire pregnancy combined. So there is that. But she is moving and nothing bad has happened. I don't know Eric, I" A contraction hits Lisa and she has to stop talking to breath through it. When it passes she looks at Blackburn and finishes her statement. "I just don't want to be the first time mom that thinks something is wrong every second of everyday."

"Well, seeing as I have three kids, I know a few things. One, you should be able to talk through Braxton Hicks contractions, and lets be real, you're not a wimp, which means they really hurt if you can't keep talking through them. Two, I swear you were having regular contractions the entire time the team was on target. Three, that lower back pain you refuse to complain about, but the way you're holding yourself tells me all I need to know, may be a sign. Please fell free to stop me if I'm getting any of this wrong."

"Damn Blackburn. I don't know whether to be impressed or creeped out that you were watching me so closely. You're not wrong about any of it. My back hurt so much last night that I had to wake Sonny up and make him apply a pretty good deal of pressure while he was rubbing it for me to even fall asleep for a couple of hours."

Blackburn gave her a knowing look. "Call your doctor. It never hurts to call and just see what the office says to do."

"Eric, I'm only like thirty two and a half weeks, I seriously doubt I'm in labor."

"Lisa, I am asking you to call as a friend. Don't make you order you to do it. Just remember babies are born way earlier than thirty two weeks."

Lisa makes a face at Eric, but picks up her phone and calls her Doctor's office and follows the phone tree for the nurse advise line. Lisa puts the phone on speaker and sits it on her desk. The nurse answers and asks how she can help. "Hi, um my name is Lisa Davis and I am a patient of Dr. Chen's. Um, uh for the last about twenty four hours I have been having bad lower back pain and pressure and what I thought were Braxton Hicks, but the contractions have been pretty regular for the last four or five hours and seem to be getting worse. I'm just not sure what to do."

Lisa hears some typing and then the nurse responds. "Okay, Ms. Davis, any bleeding or do you believe your water has broken?"

"No, nothing like that and she's moving. I'm really just calling to put other people's minds at ease." Lisa says looking at Eric, who is now sitting in a chair across from her desk.

"Well Ms. Davis, let me get in touch with Dr. Chen and I will call you back in a few minutes. Is the number you called on a good number to reach you at?"

Lisa confirms it is and hangs up the phone. She looks at Eric. "I feel like I'm wasting their time."

"You're not, that is what she is there for." Blackburn responds. "Besides, better safe than sorry, right?"

"I guess you're right." Lisa says right before another contraction hits her. She leans her head back and breaths through it. Her phone rings, Lisa groans and leans forward and answers it on speaker phone.

"Hi Lisa, it's Dr. Chen, I spoke with my nurse and I am concerned about what told her. If you are in enough discomfort that other people are worried and your contractions seem regular and with increasing intensity, I really want you to go to the hospital and get checked.

"I'm sorry, what? So, let me get this straight, every patient that calls and says they are having pain like this get a personal all from the doctor telling them to go to the hospital and get checked?"

"No. I rarely do this, but from what I have gathered about you, you're not a complainer and you mask things well. Which tells me if you have people concerned about how much pain you're in, the pain is real. Also, what you are describing sounds a hell of a lot like labor. And to circle back to my first point, you probably have an incredibly high pain tolerance, which is why you are thinking this isn't a big deal. Bottom line, in my professional opinion, I feel it be best if you went and got evaluated."

Lisa looks at Eric. "Well shit, that back fired on me." Eric shakes his head. "I guess I'll go to the hospital." Lisa says to Dr. Chen.

"Wonderful, I am already here rounding on a couple of other patients, when can I expect you?"

Lisa hesitates. Eric answers for her. "We are at the base, maybe half an hour."

Dr. Chen pauses, trying to figure out who the voice belongs to. "That sounds prefect and who am I talking to?"

Eric leans a little closer into the phone. "Eric Blackburn, Lisa's commanding officer. Don't worry Dr. Chen she'll be there, whether she likes it or not."

Dr. Chen chuckles. "Thank you Mr. Blackburn. I look forward to seeing you two shortly."

Lisa and Dr. Chen exchange goodbyes and Davis hangs up. Lisa looks at Blackburn. "This can't really be happening? I mean, I'm not actually in labor, there's no way."

"There is only one way to find out." Eric says as he stands. "Come on, I'm driving you. Get your purse and let's go."

Lisa and Eric walk up to the registration desk in the labor and delivery unit. "Hi, I'm Lisa Davis, a patient of Dr. Chen's and she told me to come in."

"Yes Ms. Davis, Dr. Chen let us know you were coming. If you could just fill out this paper work really fast we will get you back to a room." Lisa fills out the necessary forms and hands them back to the triage nurse. The nurse looks at Eric "and who is this?"

"Oh, um, he's my coworker." Lisa turns to Blackburn. "Do you mind coming with me?"

"Anything you need Davis." Eric says. The nurse leads Davis and Blackburn into the room. Lisa changes into the gown and settles into the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still hurting, a little worse now." Lisa says lying back into the bed. "Where's the plane?" Lisa asks.

"Let me check." Eric says pulling out his phone. A minute later his phone dings "About an hour and a half out." Lisa nods her head. Eric watches her for a minute. "Can I ask you something, as a friend, this will have no bearing on you professionally." Lisa looks at him, worried. "Why are you worried about how far out the plane is?"

Lisa pauses trying to find the best way to answers the question. "I, um, I wanted Sonny to be here."

Eric shifts. "Why do you want him here? And while we are on the subject, why has he been so involved?"

Lisa doesn't respond right away. "Please don't make answer that." Lisa says in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Lisa, listen to me. If you two are together it's okay. I will help you guys keep it hidden, but I need to know what I am hiding. I have been hearing rumblings around the base about you guys living together and I don't want to be blindsided by command, if it comes to that." Eric looks her in the eyes and he knows he was right. "Mac's his isn't she?" Lisa, unable to find words at the moment just nods yes. "Like I said. That's okay, I just needed to know what I'm lying about."

"Eric, I, we can't ask you to do that."

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't asking then." Eric says with a smile. "So, how long have you guys been a we?"

"Um, it started the night we got back from Mexico." Lisa says still looking at the floor.

"Wow, so what, two, two and a half years. That's impressive. You guys have hidden it well." Eric says genuinely surprised by this new information.

"Like two years. I broke up with him after the floating prison mission. I couldn't deal with the stress of anyone finding out and I thought it was the best thing for us to do. I broke both of our hearts."

"That explains a lot of that time period. The random guy in a bar story, all fake I take it?" Eric asks.

"Um, no. Sonny was the guy in the bar. We may have been broken up, but all of the feelings were still there. Everything just feels so natural with him, we have never had to try to be good together."

Blackburn leans back in his chair. "I could see that. You two have always had a crazy special bond."

There is a knock at the door and Dr. Chen walks in. "Hi Lisa, how are you feeling?"

"Not the best." Davis replies.

"Okay, well let's check you and see what's going on." Dr. Chen says.

Eric stands. "And that is my cue to leave. Lisa I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." Lisa smiles and nods.

After Blackburn has left the room Dr. Chen turns to Lisa. "That's your commanding officer?" Lisa nods yes. "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

Lisa smiles "He is. We are lucky to have him, not all team commanders are like him. He balances being an officer and a former door kicker well. Plus, he really cares about his people."

"I can see." Dr. Chen finishes examining Lisa. "Okay, do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Lisa stares blanking at her. "I'll start with the bad, you are in fact in labor, but your membrane is unruptured and she isn't coming right this minute, but she will be making her entrance some time tonight, seeing that you are already dilated to 7cm."

"Shit, I, I can't be in labor, I'm not far enough alone. Is she going to be okay?" Lisa says looking extremely panicked.

"You're thirty two weeks and four days, I have seen babies born ten weeks earlier than her do just fine. She is going to do some time in the NICU and will more than likely need some help with her breathing, how much? There is now way of telling that until she is born. When she is born a NICU nurse and a respiratory therapist will come and stabilize her and then put her in a heated box and take her up to the NICU. We see babies at this gestation all the time. Is she coming before we want her to? Yes, but that being said this isn't the worst case scenario."

"Holy hell. This is a lot." Lisa says lying her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes. This was not how she saw her day going when she woke up, she was supposed to have two more months. For the first time this entire pregnancy Lisa was truly scared for the well being of her little girl.

"Is Sonny coming?" Dr. Chen asks, breaking Lisa's train of thought.

"Oh, um, yeah his plane should be landing in about an hour."

"Good. I know it sounds crazy, but try and get some rest. Do you want me to send Eric back in?"

"Please. And can you tell him what's going on?"

"You got." Dr. Chen says.

Lisa hears Eric come into the room and turn down the lights. "I'm in here if you need me, but try to rest if you can."

"Okay." Lisa responds. Lisa spends the next hour tossing and turning with each contraction. The next thing she realizes her bed is moving, Lisa opens her eyes to see Sonny sitting in front of her. "Good, you made it. Apparently we are having a baby tonight."

"Yeah, that's what Blackburn told me. How are ya feelin?" Sonny asks rubbing her shoulder.

"Definitely worse than the last time you saw me." Lisa says with a weak smile.

Sonny chuckles. "Well that is to be expected. Do ya need anything?"

"You." Lisa say reaching her arms out to him.

Sonny looks between her and Blackburn, worried. "I, I, um." Blackburn cuts Sonny off. "Whatever I see here and what I was told today has no bearing on you two professionally. You two have my full support and discretion. That being said, I will leave you to welcome your little girl into the world. I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything."

Lisa smiles and nods. "Thank you Eric, for everything." As soon as Blackburn walks out of the room Sonny looks at Lisa, looking for more clarity. "He um, he pulled it out of me." Sonny settles into the bed next Lisa, still confused. "He asked me why I was worried about you not being back in time and then if you were Mac's father."

"Aan-and ya told him I am?" Sonny stutters, shocked.

Lisa shifts as another strong contraction hits her. "I only confirmed what he already knew. And I told him about our round one of our relationship. He says he's going to help us, he just needed to know what he was hiding. And I trust Eric, so much."

"I trust him too, I'm just shocked ya actually told him." Sonny says, watching her trying to breath through another contraction.

There is a knock at the door and Dr. Chen and a nurse enter the room. Dr. Chen smiles. "You made it, Sonny. Okay, this is Abby she will be your nurse for the night. I am just going to check you again. How's your pain?"

Lisa rolls onto her back. "Hurts more than it did before and the contractions are a lot closer together."

Dr. Chen looks up at Davis. "That's because she's coming. She's right there."

"Are you serious?" Lisa asks in total disbelief.

Dr. Chen nods her head yes. "I am. Just try to relax while we get everything ready. I suspect you will only have to push a few times. A lot is going to be happening in the next few minutes."

Lisa looks up at Sonny and he sees the fear in her eyes. He kisses the top of her head, "Ya can do this. She is gonna be in good hands. Everything is gonna be alright." Lisa nods and squeezes her eyes shut as she has another contraction.

"Everyone ready?" Dr. Chen says looking around the room. "Okay Lisa, on your next contraction pull your knees to your chest and push into you bottom." Lisa pushes three times and Mackenzie is born. "Time of birth 2135. Congrats mommy and daddy." Dr. Chen says handing the newborn off to the waiting NICU team. "Lisa, you did great."

Lisa leans her head back and tries to see onto the Ohio bed, but can't see Mac through the people. "Is she okay?"

The NICU nurse looks up from Mac and looks at Lisa. "She is, we are just helping her breath a little. Once we get her comfortable, we will bring her over for a visit." A little while later the NICU nurse turns to Davis and Sonny. "Are ready to meet your daughter?" They both nod yes. "Just so you are prepared, you are going to see some cables and a cannula in her nose. The cables are for monitoring her heart rate, oxygen saturation and her temp. The cannula is like a special nasal cannula that is able to deliver a little more pressure to remind her to breath, but she is breathing on her own, which is wonderful." The nurse says with a warm smile. Sonny and Davis exchange a look. The nurse and RT roll Mac over to Lisa's bedside. "You touch her." The nurse says sensing Lisa's hesitation.

Lisa pauses, but reaches her hand into her isolette and stokes Mac's head. "Welcome to the world Mac. I'm sorry this is how we had to meet. Be strong for mommy and daddy. We love you." In that moment every fear Lisa had about not bonding with Mac disappeared, that was her daughter.

Sonny watches this and sees her relax, this was the best moment of his life. Sonny kisses the top of Lisa's head and whispers. "We made her."

The nurse smiles. "Okay, we are going to get her up to the NICU and do a few more things. Your nurse will let you know when you can come see her. Do you have any questions?"

Lisa looks at Sonny and he shakes his head. "Not right now. Thank you for taking care of her." Lisa says smiling at the nurse and RT. And just like that Mac was whisked away to the NICU. Some time later after Lisa had delivered the placenta and everything had been cleaned up, Sonny and Davis were alone in the room. Lisa sat quietly curled into Sonny's side. "We have a daughter, like she is really here." Lisa says holding onto Sonny a little tighter. She was so grateful for him.

Sonny squeezed her arm and kissed the top of her head. "That we do Lisa."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Mac's entrance into the world. I look forward to writing the next chapter of this little family's life! Thanks for the support!


	14. She's Sonny's

Lisa's nurse, Abby walks into her room. "Hey Lisa, how are you feeling?"

Davis rolls from her position in Sonny's protective arms. "Gross. When can I take a shower?" Lisa pauses. "Not that I have anything to change into, but I need a shower."

"If you feel up to it, you absolutely can. I can get you some toiletries and a clean gown." Abby says with a warm smile.

Sonny interjects. "Actually, Naima should be here any minute with some clothes and things, as she put it."

"For real?" Lisa says looking at Sonny, not realizing he had asked her to do that.

Sonny chuckles. "For real, Davis."

Lisa smiles and turns back to Abby. "When can we see Mac?"

"Soon. If I had to guess, I would say by the time you are showered and changed she will be ready for visitors." Abby says while she types.

"Good, I can't wait to see her." Lisa says, looking towards Sonny.

"Me too." He says squeezing her hand.

"Knock, knock" Naima said as she entered the room. "I come bearing gifts."

"Thank so much Naima. I was completely unprepared for this to happen when and how it did." Lisa says pulling herself into a sitting position in the bed.

"Don't even think about worrying about it. I am more than happy to help." Naima says sitting at the foot of the bed. "Besides you take such good care of the guys it's high time someone takes care of you."

Davis smiles and rubs Sonny's leg. "Someone does, and he does a fantastic job." Lisa says kissing him on the cheek. "Okay, shower time." Lisa stand from the bed and Naima hands her everything she needs.

After Lisa is in the bathroom Naima looks at Sonny. "How's the little one?"

"We haven't seen her since she was born, but the nurse says she's doing well and we will be able to see her soon." Sonny says.

"And how are mommy and daddy doing?" Naima asks.

"Uh, um, still in shock. Lisa hasn't said much, I don't want to push her, but she hates not bein in control. I'm just hopin everything feels more right after we get to spend sometime with her." Sonny says shifting.

"I can't imagine what it would be like, I got to hold both my babies as soon as they were born. You guys will get through this and you'll have your little girl before you know it."

Davis appears from the showered and changed. She sits back on the bed. "I can't begin to describe how much better I feel after that."

"Life changing, right?" Naima laughs. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I would have expected, but I honestly didn't even know I was in labor for most of it. So, one could say I had a pretty easy labor." Lisa says cuddling back into Sonny's arms. "I just really want to go see her again."

"Okay, I have to ask. You two, how long?" Naima asks pointing between Sonny and Davis.

"Uh, it, um started when we got back from Mexico. And uh, we were, um together for about a year and a half. Then uh, we, uh broke up, um because of the possible repercussions of our relationship." Sonny says.

Naima smiles."And yet Mac was created?"

"Well, ya see, Naima, when a man loves a woman." Sonny says with a chuckle. "We, um we never really figured out how to keep our hands off each other."

"I could see that. You guys have always some deep level of trust that no one else could understand."

"We change and understand each in ways no one else can." Lisa says looking up at Sonny. "I never thought I would be sitting in my hospital bed because I just had Sonny's kid, but here I am." Sonny kisses her on the top of her head. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but Sonny."

Abby sticks her head through the door. "Lisa, Sonny are you guys ready to go visit little Mackenzie?"

Lisa and Sonny's faces light up. "Of course we are." Sonny says. He stands and walks to the other side of the bed and extends his hand to Davis as Abby pushes a wheelchair into the room. Lisa looks at it, unsure. "Babe, please, just sit. A human literally came out of ya." Lisa looks at Naima. "Naima, thank you for bringing all of the stuff you did, I really appreciate it. I will see you later."

Naima leans over and hugs Lisa. "Like I said, don't worry about. I can't wait to see pictures of Mackenzie." Lisa smiles and nods. Sonny hugs Naima on the way out the door too.

"Fine." Lisa huffs as she sits down. Abby pushes Lisa down the hall to the elevators as they pass the waiting room, Davis looks over and sees the entire team sitting here. "Can you hang on for a second." Abby nods and stops. Lisa stands and walks into the waiting room. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jason speaks for the team. "What, did you really think that we wouldn't wait to make sure you and Mac are okay?" Lisa smiles in disbelief. "So, how are you two?"

"I'm good, really." She adds when she sees the team's faces. "As for Mackenzie, we are going to see her for the first time since she was born, but my nurse keeps telling me she is doing well. Do you guys mind hanging around a little longer, I want to talk to all of you when I get back from seeing her?" Davis looks at Eric and sees the questioning look, she nods in response. "Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit." Lisa sits back in the wheelchair. "Thank you for stopping, I didn't know they were all here."

"No problem. It is nice to see that they support one of the wives so much." Abby says, thinking nothing of it.

"Oh, I'm not one of the wives. I am their intel officer. I have been working with those guys for like five or six years now. We are one big crazy family." Lisa says.

"I'm so sorry. I just get total SEAL vibes from Sonny, I assumed, I'm sorry." Abby says feeling pretty stupid in that moment.

"Hey, seriously don't worry about it. Ya ain't wrong, I am a SEAL. It's complicated, the team doesn't know we are together." Sonny says.

Abby laughs. "I knew there was a missing puzzle piece. Anyways, just to prepare you guys, she is going to have a couple more lines than she did before. All completely normal, I promise." Abby says as they enter the NICU.

Abby stops at the doorway to Mackenzie's room. "Walk or roll?" She asks.

"Walk. Thank you." Lisa says standing with the help of Sonny.

"No problem. I will see you guys when you get back down to your room." Abby says before wheeling the wheelchair back towards the doors to the unit.

A nurse walks into the room behind Sonny and Davis. "Hi, I'm Megan and I'll be this little peanut's nurse for the night. The rapid response nurse said her name is Mac, I just wanted to confirm."

Sonny notices Lisa doesn't answer right away and answers. "Yeah, Mackenzie Elaine, uh, uh."

Lisa turns. "Crap, I hadn't finished reading all of the insurance stuff, but I think it may have to be mine, at least until you're out. I, I really don't know." Lisa says with a sigh.

"Better safe than sorry." Sonny says to Lisa. "Davis." Sonny tells Megan.

"Mackenzie Elaine Davis, it is. And we are calling her Mac?" Megan ask looking at Lisa.

"Yes. How is she?" Lisa asks.

"She's doing really well for being so small. She is breathing pretty well on her own, she just needed a little extra help, which would comes in the form of this high flow nasal cannula you see." Megan looks at Sonny and Davis and sees the concern in both of their faces. "I know it looks big and scary on her face, but it is one of the lower levels of intervention that could be used on a baby of gestation. There are a lot of kids born at 32 weeks that have to on really high pressures to keep them breathing or even have breathing tubes put down their throats because they are not breathing well on their own, your little girl is doing great. You guys can touch her, just be very mindful of all of her lines and tubes."

"Speaking of how small, no one ever told me how much she weighed." Lisa says.

Megan smiles. "A whomping 2lb and 8oz. She might be little, but she's feisty."

Sonny chuckles. "Just like her Mom." Lisa looks at Sonny and rolls her eyes. "Ya ain't sayin nothin cause ya can't deny it."

"I will check back in on you guys in a little while. Let me know if you need anything in the mean time." Megan says before walking out of the private room.

Sonny reaches his hand in through one of the doors on the incubator and strokes the top of Mac's head. "Hi princess, I hear ya are doin a great job bein strong, I'm so proud of ya. I wish I could hold ya, but ya bein healthy and strong are the most important right now." Sonny feels Lisa's head come to rest on his shoulder and he looped his free arm around her waist. This felt right, having both of his girls in his arms.

As Davis leaned her head on Sonny's shoulder she thought that her heart might explode watching Sonny interact with Mac. This was the moment she didn't know she had been waiting for, everything felt like it was falling into place. Lisa reached her hand into the incubator and stroked Mac's hand with her finger, to Lisa's surprise Mac grasp her finger with her tiny hand. "Hi, honey. It's good to see you again. I guess we are going to be spending a lot of time like this. I can't wait to hold you."

After a while of Sonny and Davis visiting with Mackenzie, Megan reenters the room. "How's everything going?"

"Good. I getting pretty tired though, I think I want to head back down to my room." Lisa says looking between Megan and Sonny.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you need a wheelchair?" Megan asks.

"Oh, no, I'm good walking." Lisa tells Megan. She turns back to the incubator. "Good night Mac, we will see you in the morning."

Sonny tells Mac good night too and turns to Megan. "Thank ya for taking care of her."

"No worries, it's what I'm here for. You guys get some rest tonight, and just FYI expect a visit from the neonatologist, explaining what is going on and her care plan. Do you have any questions now?"

"So many that I have no idea where to start, but nothing pressing. Like Sonny said thank you." Lisa says. Megan smiles and watches them walk out of the room.

Sonny and Davis exit the elevator and walk back into the L&D unit, to find the entire team still waiting. "Thank you guys for hanging out. Let's move this to my room." The team gets up and follows Sonny and Davis back to the room. Lisa sits on the bed and Sonny sits nervously by her side, he still couldn't believe what they were about to do. Lisa takes a shaky breath. "You guys know Sonny and I trust each of you with our lives. That being said, we have something that needs to be said, but it can only be said under complete secrecy. I need to know that no matter what I say I have each of your words that it will not leave this room." Lisa says looking at each team member for their confirmation. When she finds what she is looking for from each member of the team she reaches her and out and laces her finger's with Sonny's. "I don't know how shocking this is going to be to you guys, but Mackenzie is Sonny's." Lisa pauses letting the bomb she just dropped settle in the room.

Jason looks around the room at his team and sees what he is feeling mirrored in them. "I think we all wondered on some level if she was his, but I don't think any of us actually thought she was. Wow, just wow."

Lisa nods her head knowing what Jason means. Metal looks between Sonny and Davis. "So, how long have you guys been together?"

"That's where it gets a little complicated, there Metal." Sonny responds. "We were together for a year a half, but we broke up because of the fear of ruinin everything we both have worked so hard for." Sonny shifts and wraps his arm around Lisa. "And uh, we were broken up for about eight months. When one drunken night, we uh, we threw better judgement to the wind, if ya know what I mean."

Ray leans quietly against the wall doing the calculations. "Two and a half years? That's Mexico." He says more as a question than a statement.

"That would be correct Ray. I guess you could say it officially started the night we got back. Sonny and I never meant for any of this to happen. We were always just the best friends, never anything more and then all of a sudden there were feelings that neither of us had ever had before and one thing led to another. We know it was wrong, but as corny as it sounds, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"It all makes sense." Jason says starting to put all of the pieces together. "Sonny changed, a lot durning that time." Jason shakes his head remembering all of the crap he gave Sonny about being in love with a stripper, little did he know it was Davis that was the reason for the change in him. "When was the break up?"

"The floating prison on the border of Chinese territory mission. I broke up with him in his truck in the base parking lot when we got back." Davis says looking at the ground, still ashamed of how she did it.

"She was the reason you kept checking you phone, you were waiting on a call from Davis. This was the missing piece, I could never figure out who would be enough to turn stripper loving Sonny into a one woman man and then rip his heart out the way it seemed it had been. It was all you, of course, I should have thought of that." Jason says pacing.

Lisa watches Jason pace. Sonny shakes his head, that was Jason was worried about. "It's true, y'all should have been way more suspicious, I mean, I would never tell ya who she was, I refused to let ya meet her. Davis and I spendin even more time together. You're right Jace, there ain't no other woman on the planet that could keep me committed the way Lisa does."

"Not to mention how crappy we both were to be around after the break up and how all of a sudden Sonny and Davis just fell out of sync and stopped talking." Lisa adds.

Trent shakes his head. "Damnit, they're right. All of the signs were right in front of us and we all refused to see it."

Sonny laughs and looks at Lisa. "See Davis, I told ya, everyone just assumed we were just bein us, not that we were together."

Brock looks around the room. "This is going to sound a little weird, but I like this, it feels like the balance and circle of trust has been restored to the team. It has felt off since you guys broke up."

"Brock's right, there were a lot of bad vibes for a while." Full Metal says. Everyone laughs, who would have thought Metal would be the one talking about vibes. "We have been so focussed on you chuckle heads, how's Mac?"

"Her nurse said she is doing really well, but she needs a little help with her breathing. She kept reassuring us that, it was in fact, just a little help. She also weighs 2lbs and 8oz, she's so tiny." Lisa says.

"Her nurse called her feisty." Sonny adds, looking at Lisa. "No shock there, seein as who her Mommy is."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from the daughter of Sonny Quinn and Lisa Davis." Ray says as a way of giving his approval for Sonny and Lisa's relationship.

"Yeah, that was weird to hear, I guess I'm still in shock that Sonny and I have a kid. Plus, we didn't get a whole lot of time to adjust to the idea. But thank you, Ray, that means a lot." Lisa says. Sonny kisses her on the temple.

Blackburn clears his throat. "I am happy two have decided to tell the team." He says with a warm smile. Eric then looks around the room. "I trust that everyone will keep this secret deep down we all know what is at stake if it comes out." He sees everyone nod in agreement. "Great, now that we are all on the same page, I say we let these two get some rest, it has been a long day for everyone."

After everyone had said their goodbyes and congratulations, Sonny and Davis sat alone in the room. "They took it pretty well, I'd say." Sonny says kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah, I think that went as well as we could have hoped it would." Davis after walking out of the bathroom. Lisa looks up to see Sonny smiling at her. "And what are you smiling at, cowboy?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I would never believe that ya gave birth just a few hours ago, which ya were a rock star about, by the way." He was truly in awe of her. "Where do ya want me to sleep?"

"In the bed." Lisa says lying down. "I really need to to hold me and tell me everything is going to be all right. I feel like I'm starting spin, like we have a daughter born at 32 weeks in the NICU and we just told the people that could end our careers the thing that could end our careers and I still have to work, because no way in hell am I leaving those people out to dry. And…"

"Shh while you have every right to freak out right now, ya ain't gotta." Sonny says wrapping her tightly in his arms. "The guys all seem really happy. Like ya told Abby we are one big crazy family, and I'll tell ya what, that family just got a little closer and crazier today."

"Thank you, for everything today. I'm glad you got to be here, I would have been heartbroken of you missed it."

"Me too, Lisa, me too. Now try and get some sleep, ya know your body needs to recover. I love ya and I'll be right here with ya all night."

"I love you too." Lisa mumbles into his chest. She never thought she would be this happy. She got to watch the love of her life interact with the little being they created, the same one she loved more than she could comprehend.


	15. We Can Hold Her?

Lisa walks into the briefing room to find the team already sitting at the table. They all look at her shocked. "Davis, what are you doing here?" Ray asks.

"Look, I know I'm crazy, you don't need to tell me, but I could not bring myself to let you guys run this op without me. I've been working too hard on trying to find this bastard for too long and there's too many unknowns for me not to be here supporting you guys." Lisa say.

"As much as we appreciate your support and dedication, Davis you had a kid five days ago. You are allowed to take a little time off." Jason tells her.

"Yes Jason, I'm aware that I'm allowed to take time off. But if I'm being honest, it's really hard to go sit in the NICU all day, every day. As much as I love being with her and seeing her I also love my job and this team. This is an extremely high-value target and requires all hands on deck in the upmost focus from everyone involved."

Jason chuckles and looks at Sonny. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?" Sonny shakes his head no.

"As most of you know this has been my pet project for the last four months I have spent so much time and effort finding these people and getting the target package green lit, with that being said let's talk about who you're going to get." Davis says, sitting at the head of the table and pulling up the information on the big screen in the front of the room. Davis goes on to explain the HVT and the expectations of the mission to the team.

When Davis is finished talking Blackburn steps forward. "Okay guys, like Davis said this is an important one, so, all focus needs to be on the mission. We will be wheels up in two hours.

Davis stands before the team exits the room. "Good luck guys and I look forward to seeing you when you all get back."

"We will get him Davis, don't worry." Metal says

"And we're all going to be all right." Trent it adds

The team is in the cages getting all of their gear together before they head to the aircraft, when Davis walks in the door. She walks over to Sonny's cage and flops in the chair that he keeps in there. "Something wrong Davis?" Clay asks with a chuckle.

"Look I'm not gonna lie I'm tired, I've been combing through this Intel for the last 48 hours straight and I have a newborn baby in the NICU." Lisa says while propping her feet up on the shelving in Sonny's cage.

"How is NICU life going." Brock asks

"The nurses and doctors are fantastic. It's still so weird to see my child in a literal baby box with all of the lines and tubes connected to her." Lisa says, feeling Sonny's hand rubbing her shoulder for support.

"And now I'm stealing Sonny away, Davis you know I feel like an asshole for that, right? I mean if there was anyway we could run this off without him I would say let's leave him behind but, you know there's no way to do that on this op." Jason says

Lisa chuckles "If anyone is to blame for stealing Sonny away it's me, I'm the one that put this target package together and got it pushed through so quickly."

"Calmest mom of a five day old I've ever seen." Trent says

"I think you mean most well-versed in why the father of her five day old has to leave. This is the upside to Sonny and I working together I get it, I know, I would never get mad at him for going on a mission, it's his job."

Jason shakes his head. "Let me ask you something Davis, kind of along that line, does it make it easier getting to see everything, like you're not in the dark like all of our wives are. You know what we do, you know what we see, you know the dangers that we're in. Do you think that's better than not knowing?"

"Damn Jason, if I'm being honest with you, that's the million-dollar question that I've been trying to figure out since Serbia. Watching you guys, Sonny included almost get blown to shreds in that apartment building. It shook me, not just because my team almost died on a target I sent them to, but because my friends and more importantly the love of my life almost died. I struggled with it that at night, I really began to wonder can I love someone that I'm sending into harms way on every single mission."

Ray shifts and studies Lisa. "Did you ever find your answer?" He asks, he had no clue Davis had been going through all of that.

"Yeah Ray, I did. As much as it sucks watching you guys get hurt on ISR and hearing the radio transmissions and hoping that everything's okay. In that six month time span that I distanced myself from you guys I realized that if something happened to one of you it was going to hurt me just as much as when I was close with all of you. That's why I decided I need to be part of this team not just for the good of you guys, but for the good of me too. We're bravo, we're family, that's what we do." Lisa says.

"Damn straight Lisa." Jason says. The rest of the team makes their agreement known.

Sonny sits on a storage box he keeps in his cage and looks at Lisa. "Ya gonna to head to the hospital while were in the air?" He ask while stroking her knee.

"Yeah I figured I could hang out with Mackenzie for a couple hours and then come back here and get ready for you guys to land." Lisa says with her eyes closed and her head leaning on the back of the chair.

"How is little Mac doing?" Metal ask

Sonny realizes Lisa isn't answering and looks at her and sees she's falling asleep. "Mac is doin good, not a whole lot of changes from when she was born, still on the same oxygen support but she's doin good on it. She's gained a few ounces. She already has a reputation as the feisty and stubborn one." Sonny chuckles. "Not that I am shocked by that at all."

Clay nods towards Davis. "And how's she getting along with the other moms, I mean we all know Davis is more of a dude kind of chick?"

Sonny looks at Lisa sleeping peacefully in the chair. "Honestly, I don't think she's interacted with them a whole lot. She just stays in the room. And let's be real here, the last two days she's had her head buried in her laptop trying to figure out all this intel and figure out how to get this guy."

"Is she slowing down at all or is she still all in Davis that we've known for a while now?" Ray asks.

Sunny pause as he gathers his thoughts. "It's kind of interestin to watch one minute she's laser focused and the same Davis, bravo team intel officer and the next minute she's at Mac's incubator talking to her and stroking your head and bein this mom that she never thought she could be."

"That's good to hear that she's finding a balance between work and motherhood." Ray says

"So, are we all just going to ignore the way his face lights up when he talks about Davis?" Clay asks looking around the room. "I mean guys come on, did we ever think that we would see the day that Sonny Quinn talked lovingly about his girlfriend and the mother of his child or the fact that he has a girlfriend and child?"

Sonny lets out an annoyed huff. "Listen here Blondie, I should drop kick your ass across the room for sayin some shit like that." Sunny says throwing a nerf football at Clay. Everyone laughs.

Jason looks at his watch and announces. "30 minutes until wheels up boys, let's get our shit together."

Sonny leans over Lisa and whispers in her ear. "Honey, it's time to wake up, the guys and I got to go get on the plane."

Lisa opens her eyes and looks at Sonny. "I'm going to miss you. It's going to be weird going to the hospital without, you have been by my side for the last five days."

"I know sweetie, I know. I don't like leavin, but like you've already said, we all know why and we all know how important it is that I run this mission. I'll be back before ya know it and ya and I will be sittin in that room watchin her sweet little girl grow." Sonny looks into Lisa's eyes, looking for confirmation that it was okay to kiss her in front of the team. Lisa smiles and shifts, reaching for him. Sonny leans down and captures her lips in a brief kiss. "I love ya Lisa. I'll be home before ya know it, just take good care of Mac while I am gone."

"I love you too, honey. No getting your ass blown up, do you understand me?" Lisa says watching his serious face fade into a smile. Lisa stands from the chair that she was sitting in and walks out into the middle of the room. "Okay, you guys be safe and I will talk to you when you guys get on the ground. Good luck." Lisa says before walking out of the room.

Lisa walks into the NICU and heads towards Mac's room. Lisa noticed on the way to Mac's room that she was getting a lot of looks from the other moms on the unit, Lisa shrugged it off and kept walking towards the room. When Lisa enters the room she finds Mac's nurse for the day at the bedside. "Hi, I'm Lisa I don't think we've met yet."

The nurse turns around and looks at Lisa. "I don't believe we have, my name is Anne and I'll be Mackenzie's nurse today."

"It's nice to meet you Anne. How's Mac doing?"

"She's doing well. When I came in and got report this morning from the off going nurse, she told me that she was one of the feistiest babies she's taken care of in a while, and let me tell you, that's the truth. You're going to have a rambunctious little one on your hands." Anne says with a laugh.

Lisa laughs. "Yeah, it's not surprising considering that her father and I are the people that we are."

"You're in the Navy?" Anne asked, looking Lisa up and down.

"Yeah I am." Lisa's says, thinking because the uniform wasn't enough of a giveaway.

"And you're already back to work five days postpartum. Does the Navy not give you maternity leave? That's can't be right."

Lisa stiffens at the question. "It's not that the Navy doesn't give me maternity leave, it's that I have a very unusual job that's extremely demanding and we had something really big come up that I couldn't miss."

"So, you're saying that you chose to go back to work at five days postpartum?" Anne asks clearly shocked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but yes. What I do is very important, I am an integral part of the team and I couldn't just leave them hanging during this extremely important mission. Beyond being there for my guys, I have spent the last four months making this op happen I'm going to see it through." Lisa says.

Anne looks at Lisa with confusion written all over her face. "You you have one of those crazy military jobs that they make movies about, don't you?"

Lisa chuckles. "One could say that, I guess. What I will say is that I'm in the Navy and I love what I do and I work really hard and I'm good at what I do." Lisa says walking to the incubator to say hi to Mac for the morning.

"Oh, well, let me know if you need anything Lisa, I'll be making rounds on my other patients."

"Thank you, Anne". Lisa says before turning back to the incubator. "Good morning Mac. I'm not so sure these people like what your mom does for a living. I think you're going to encounter that a lot through your life. I love you, Mac and you will always be my first priority, but just remember that I love my job too."

"Are you sure you feel up to going to the hospital?" Lisa asks, walking out of the closet and seeing the full scope of Sonny's injuries.

"Yeah honey, don't worry about me." Sonny says, wincing as he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

"Sonny, you fell off a mountain. You're covered in scrapes and busies, how am I not supposed to worry about you?"

"First off, it was more of a controlled roll down a hill, than fallin off a mountain. Also, I have most definitely done worse, ya know that." Lisa rolls her eyes at all of the memories of Sonny almost killing himself. "Besides, ain't no way in hell I ain't gonin to see Mac."

"If you say so, cowboy." Lisa says stepping over to him and kissing him. Sonny wraps his arms around her waist, relishing in the feeling of having her close to him after such a tough mission.

As Sonny and Lisa drive towards the hospital Sonny looks that Lisa and sees her stare out the window, deep in thought. "Lisa baby, what's wrong? Ya still thinkin about the op?" He asks.

"Uh, oh, no, nothing's wrong I just can't believe that Mac's already a week old. It's just crazy. Like a week ago I was in labor and didn't even know it and now our very tiny human has been with us for a week."

Sonny reaches over and takes her hand. "It is crazy."

Sonny and Davis walk into Mackenzie's room to find a banner hanging above her incubator. "I'm one week old." Lisa reads aloud as a smile spreads across her face. One of the nurses follows them into the room, Lisa turns at looks at her. "Sarah, that's so sweet."

"It's a big day, we need to celebrate it! Also" Sarah pulls a string with Mackenzie spelled out in lettered beads, along with a couple of other colored beads. She hands the strand to Lisa. "Beads of courage." She says with a smile. "They symbolize everything Mac has been through. Every day and every test, procedure or milestone she gets a new bead."

"Wow, it's, it's just crazy to hold this. It makes everything feel so much more real." Lisa says, rolling the beads in her hand. Sonny wraps an arm around Davis from behind and looks at the beads, amazed that something so simple could mean so much.

"And she gets two happy beads today." Sarah says with a huge smile.

"For what?" Sonny asks.

"Well, one is for celebrating one week." Sarah pauses, truly excited to tell Sonny and Davis what the other bead is for. "The second is for being held for the first time."

"Wait, what?" Sonny says, not sure he heard her right. "W-we get to hold her for the first time today?"

"That's right. So Lisa, if you want to sit down in the rocker, I can get her out for you. We like to do skin, it helps with bonding and her temperature control. Just remember she is way more prone to getting cold than a bigger baby is."

"Oh my god, of course." Lisa says sitting down. A couple minutes later Mackenzie is being placed in Lisa's arms for the first time. Lisa looked down at Mac's little face and body and was at a loss for words. She never thought it would feel this prefect to hold her little girl.

"I'll be back to check on you guys in a little while." Sarah says before walking out of room.

Sonny watches Lisa holding and talking to Mac and he feels like his heart is going to explode. They were prefect. He couldn't believe how happy it made him to watch Davis interacting with Mackenzie.

A little while later Sarah walks back into the room. "How's everything going in here?" She says peering into Lisa's arms to find Mac resting comfortably.

"Good, I want Sonny to hold her, if that's okay." Davis says.

"Davis, ya ain't gotta. Ya look real comfortable, I-I don't want to disturb that." Sonny stammers.

"Sonny, stop, I know you want to hold her." Lisa says flashing him a knowing look. Sonny smiles. God, he was grateful that she knew him so well.

Sarah takes Mac from Lisa so her and Sonny can switch. "Do you want to take your shirt off Sonny?"

"Oh, uh, this is gonna sound strange, but I don't want to scare ya." Sonny says.

"I promise I have seen worse." Sarah says with a laugh.

"That ain't what I mean, you'll see." Sonny says as he pulls his shirt over his head and watches the shock spread across Sarah's face. "That's what I mean." He says sitting down.

"Are you okay? What on earth happened? I mean, like do you need to be checked in down stairs in the ER?" Sarah rambles.

Sonny shifts, getting comfortable. "I, uh, took a little spill on my last mission."

Sarah looks between Sonny and Lisa. "The dumbass fell off the side of a mountain." Lisa says shaking her head, replaying that moment.

"Damn Davis, ya ain't gotta say it like that. That was real hurtful. And for the last time, controlled roll down a hill." Sonny says to Lisa. He turns to Sarah. "I'm okay, just banged up, I have been hurt way worse."

"Well, if you're ready?" Sarah confirms. Sonny nods his head yes. "Okay." Says leaning down and placing Mackenzie in his arms.

Lisa watches his face light up. She is so over come with emotion watching him hold his daughter for the first time. Lisa chuckles and thinks to herself, this is the same guy she had to pick up at strip clubs after he passed out on the stage after a long night of partying. "What are ya laughin at, Lisa?"

"Just thinking how far you have come from the guy that greeted me with a shot of Makers on my first day with team 4." Sonny eyed her. "I'm serious, this might be the most precious thing I have ever seen." Lisa says before leaning down and kissing him. "I love you, I love this."

"Me too, Lisa."


	16. Happy First Mother's Day

Sonny sits on down on the edge on their bed and runs his fingers through her hair. "Happy first Mother's Day, honey."

Lisa rolls to face Sonny. "Thank you." Lisa says sitting up and wrapping her arms around Sonny's neck. Sonny captures her lips.

"Ya ready for breakfast?" Sonny asks lightly running his finger over her back.

"You made me breakfast?" Lisa asks stroking his cheek.

"Of course I did. It's your first mother's day, how could I not. Ya ready to get up?" Sonny asks, standing and extending his hand to Lisa.

"You're such a good guy, I swear I would be so lost without you." Lisa says letting Sonny pull her to her feet. "I love you."

"Let's go, I really want to eat my creation." Sonny laughs.

"What did you make." Lisa asks while walking down the stairs.

"You'll see." Sonny says slapping her on the ass as she walks.

"Hey mister."

"Don't hey me. Ya got a nice ass." Sonny says wrapping his arms around her from behind as they walk towards the kitchen.

"It's not going to get you anywhere, you know that right?"

"Yes, Davis, I am fully aware. I'll stop if you want me to, I was just enjoyin the alone time. I, um, I just don't want to lose us through all of this." Sonny says.

Lisa turns in his arms. "Mm I don't want to lose that either. Okay, breakfast time." She says pulling out of Sonny's arms and walking to the kitchen. Lisa rounds the corner and sees the table set with a large floral arrangement and eggs benedict. "Oh my Sonny, thank you. This is so sweet. You didn't have to do this."

"You're right I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Do ya want a mimosa?" Sonny asks as Lisa sits down.

"You trying to get me drunk Quinn?"

"No." Sonny says laughing. "Just thought ya might like one, ya know, now that ya can drink again."

"I'll take one, no promise on the results." Sonny sits and they start eating. "Sonny, this is so good."

"It is pretty good, if I do say so myself." Sonny says with a chuckle. "I got ya somethin." Sonny says when they finish eating.

"Sonny. Seriously, this is too much."

"You're just gonna have to deal with it." Sonny says sitting a small wrapped box in front of Davis. "You'll like it, I promise.

"Fine." Lisa says reaching for the box. She unwraps it and sees that it is a jewelry box and freezes.

"It ain't what ya think, this ain't how I'm gonna do that." Sonny says stroking her leg.

Lisa shakes her head and opens the box. "Oh Sonny." Lisa gasps seeing the bar necklace with three stones placed in it.

"It's uh, our birthstones. I, um thought it would be nice to carry me and Mac with ya."

"Sonny it's prefect." Lisa says standing and sitting on Sonny's lap. "Can you put it on me, please."

"Of course." Sonny pulls the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck and clasp it. "That looks good on ya"

Lisa wraps her arms around Sonny's neck and kisses him. "Thank you so much. I love it."

Sonny drapes his arm over Lisa's shoulder as they walk into the NICU. "I like that ya wore a dress today. Ya look really pretty."

"I'm at the weird point of kind of still looking pregnant. Um, the dress hides it." Lisa says, unsure of herself.

"Lisa, honey, ya look amazin, way better than most women a week and a half after they have a baby."

Lisa looks around the unit and sees the Mother's Day decorations. "Wow, they really went all out didn't they?"

"It is a special day, babe." Sonny says, removing his arm from her shoulders so they could walk into Mackenzie's room.

"Yeah, I guess." Lisa says walking into Mac's room. She looks above Mackenzie's incubator and sees a large banner that says happy first Mother's Day Lisa. Lisa turns to Sonny. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Sonny smiles and shakes his head no. "I didn't have anything to do with it, but it's super sweet that they did that." Sonny walks closer and sees another sign on the incubator and reads it aloud. "Hi, Mommy and Daddy, my FiO2 got turned down a little!" Sonny looks between McKenzie and Lisa. "I don't see anything different, do ya?"

Lisa smiles. "I think it's the oxygen percentage that's going through her high flow. I think they're saying that she's requiring less oxygen?"

"Well that is good news." Sonny says wrapping an arm around Lisa's waist. "She's gettin stronger everyday.

Sonny and Lisa here motion behind them and turn and look and see a nurse entering the room. The nurse smiles. "Hi Lisa and Sonny, my name is Julia, I don't think I have had the pleasure of taking care of little McKenzie yet."

"Yeah, I have seen you around here though." Lisa says.

"So status report, McKenzie did great overnight and they were able to wean down her oxygen concentration a little bit. She is continuing to do wonderful on that." Julia says with a warm smile.

"Well, that's good to hear." Sonny says with a smile

"That is fantastic to hear. Can we hold her?" Lisa inquires.

"Of course you can, just sit down and get ready." Julia says as she walks over to McKenzie's incubator. Julia places McKenzie and Lisa's arms and make sure she settled. "Do you guys need anything else?" She asks as she heads for the door.

"No, this is prefect. Thank ya." Sonny says taking a seat next to Lisa. "So babe, how does it feel to actually take a day off from HVT's and target packages?"

Lisa chuckles. "Um, weird. But Eric pretty threatened to kill me if I so much as read an email."

"Ya know he is just lookin out for your best interest, right?" Sonny points out.

"I know, it's just I have been working so hard for the last year and now, like I have this whole human that relies on me to keep her alive. Not that I'm doing a whole lot now, but you know what I mean." Lisa says as she rocks Mackenzie.

"You're lovin her Davis, that's the most important thing." Sonny says as he watches Mac grab for the neck line of Lisa's dress. "See, she knows you're her mom."

Lisa leans her head back and just enjoys the moment of rocking her daughter. She hears the camera noise coming from Sonny's phone and she opens her eyes. "I'm sorry, did you just take a secret picture of me?"

"Yes, and it's a good one. Deal with it." Sonny laughs before taking his seat next to Lisa again.

"You know, if you just turned the ringer off you could take more without me knowing." Lisa says shaking her head.

"Ya encouraging me to take more secret photos of you and McKenzie?"

"Well, let's face it, the knowing ones are going to be few and far between." Lisa says with a shoulder shrug.

"They ain't gotta be Lisa."

"Sonny, you know I'm not a picture person."

"I know ya ain't, I ain't either, but now that Mac is here, maybe we can do a little better pictures. That's all I'm sayin."

"I know you're right. We need to document her life, I just forgot to take them, like I get involved in the moment and poof there goes the idea of taking pictures." Lisa says. Sonny nods in agreement. Lisa closes her eyes again and continues to rock Mac. After a while of sitting in silence she opens her eyes and looks at Sonny. "Can you send me the picture you took?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Sonny says as he picks up his phone.

"Thanks. I think it may be time that I tell the world she exist, see as she is a week and a half old." Lisa says stroking Mac's back.

"Like on social media?" Sonny asks shocked. He never thought Lisa would do that. She nods her head yes. "If that is what ya want to do then I support it."

"Thank you. Do you want to hold her now?"

"I would love to." Sonny says switching places with Lisa. Once Mac is settled in Sonny's arms Lisa sits and starts to type the message she wants to post. "Sonny, listen." She says when she is done typing, Sonny's eyes meet hers. "Mother's Day, one of the days I dread every year. Every year it is a constant reminder of the Mother I didn't have and the childhood that I would rather forget. But this Mother's Day I celebrate, not because of the woman that birthed me, but because of the daughter I birthed. Yes, you read that correctly, I have a little girl, Mackenzie Elaine. She was born on April 30th at 2242, weighting only 2lbs and 8oz. Mac was born at 32 weeks and 4 days gestation. As all of the NICU nurses say, she may be tiny, but she is fierce. She is a fighter just like her Mom and Dad. I can't wait to see what life with Mac looks like. P.S. photo cred to her amazing Daddy, I have no idea where I would be without him!" Lisa looks up from her phone and looks and Sonny. "And?"

"And that makes me want to cry. Is, is that why you have been so hesitant to celebrate today?"

"Maybe, I guess. Mother's Day has always been a crappy day for me. I see all of these people with their Mom's and happy and, and I know I will never have that. Mac will never have a grandmother."

"Lisa, listen to me, life ain't prefect. We both come from shit pasts and look at all that we have accomplished and now we get to share that with our little girl. We get to make our own path and memories and traditions. We get to break the cycle."

Davis wipes a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "Damnit Sonny, now I'm the one that wants to cry." Lisa says leaning over and kissing Sonny on the cheek.

"Uh, um one uh thing, um ya don't uh think it will raise uh too many questions mentioning me?"

"I think it would be worse if I didn't even mention you. Like people can guess who you are, but at least they know you exist and are involved." Lisa says rubbing his knee.

"I can work with that. How do ya think people are gonna respond?" Sonny asks.

"I would guess shocked. I mean, other than the team no one knew." Lisa responds. Lisa posts the photo of her rocking Mac and the caption. She never thought she would be announcing her daughter's birth on social media, but here she was. She was shocked by how proud of her little girl she felt and how happy it made her to share Mac with the world.

Sonny chuckles. "This should be good." He says as he rocks back and forth in the rocking chair. He looks Lisa up and down. "Hey, I'm proud of ya. I know that wasn't easy for ya."

Lisa smiles. "Thanks Sonny." She rests her head on Sonny's shoulder and realizes her heart is happy for the first time in a long time.


	17. Mama Gets Her Groove Back

A/N: Hope everyone is still liking the story! Sorry it has been so long since the last update, motivation has been hard to come by. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hi baby." Sonny says before leaning over to kiss Lisa on the forehead. Lisa shifts in the chair she was sleeping in. "Sorry for wakin ya. I just wanted to say hi."

"No it's okay, I'm glad you're back. I actually didn't even realize I had fallen asleep." Lisa says watching him walk over to Mackenzie. "How was the flight home? It's still so weird not being able to go with you guys."

"I know honey, even when we weren't together it still made me feel better knowin you were on that plane waitin for me to get back. But now I have to wait to get all the way home to see ya, but hey at least I get the bonus of comin home to this little cutie." Sonny says watching Mac sleep.

Lisa smiles. "You never told me that."

"I didn't think that was somethin ya wanted to hear, seein as though we were tryin to be just friends and all." Sonny says pulling a chair up next to Davis and sitting down. "She looks good, I swear she's bigger than when I left four days ago."

Davis reaches her hand out for Sonny's. "Yeah, I feel like she gets bigger every day. It has been so crazy to watch the change over the last month."

"Holy crap, she's gonna be a month old tomorrow." Sonny says looking at Lisa shocked, how had it already been a month? Lisa nods her head. "Did I miss any updates? Like when the hell we bustin outta this joint?"

"Well, the only problem she is having is she doesn't want to keep her temperature up, which is why she is still in the incubator. But the morning you left they said hopefully in the next couple of days she will be able to come out of the incubator. And from my understanding, not much longer after that since her heart rate has been good and she is off the oxygen."

"That is amazin and scary as hell to think about all at the same time." Sonny says in amazement.

"It really is." Lisa says trying to imagine what it was going to be like having her daughter home with her and Sonny. "What if she hates us, or her room or the house or…"

"Lisa, honey, stop. She doesn't hate us. And I'm pretty sure she ain't capable of hatin her room. We will find a routine and it will all be okay."

"Oh, something else we haven't talked about is child care." Lisa says looking at Sonny and sees him raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that. Someone has to watch her while we are working. I hate to say it, but I think we should get a nanny."

"Lisa, I, uh, are we, uh really nanny people?"

Davis smiles and shakes her head. "It's not a matter of being nanny people, it is the fact that we have usual work hours and schedules. I just think a nanny fits our life best, plus I really don't want her around a bunch of other kids right now."

"Hey, remember when ya thought ya were gonna be totally clueless about what to do with her and how to take care of her?" Lisa shoots Sonny a look expressing her dislike for his question. "But look at ya planning stuff like the boss ya are."

"It's a learning curve for sure." Lisa says still doubting herself.

"One that we will figure out." Sonny says looking over at Davis and seeing her half asleep again. "Babe, why don't we go home and go to bed. You're clearly tired and I could use some sleep myself." Lisa opens one eye. "Come on, she's out cold and we are both tired."

"I guess you're right." Lisa says with a yawn while looking towards Mackenzie.

They both wish Mac good night and head to their cars. "Ya eaten yet?" Sonny asks. Lisa shakes her head no. "Tell ya what, ya head home and I'll pick somethin up on the way."

"That sounds fantastic." Lisa says grabbing Sonny by the waist and pulling him against her. Sonny captures her lips and pushes her against her car. "Mm Sonny... We should probably stop before we do something regrettable in the parking lot." She mumbles.

"Damn Davis." Sonny says resting his forehead against hers. "You're right baby, I just really missed that."

"I know, me too." She says as her hands roam Sonny's broad back. "And break." Lisa says with laugh.

"Drive safe and I'll see ya at home." Sonny says kissing her one more time.

"You too." Lisa says as Sonny opens her car door for her.

* * *

Sonny finds Davis sitting on the couch drinking a beer. She turns and looks at him, trying to make out what he is carrying. Sonny sees her face and chuckles. "Pizza and your favorite ice cream."

"Oh and what did I do to deserve that?" She asks going to get up.

"Stay." Sonny says walking towards the sofa. "We ain't had a bad food night in a while, just thought it would be fun." He sits the food on the coffee table before sitting down.

"The way to my heart." Lisa laughs as she pulls a slice of pizza from the box. "Mm, this is really good. Thank you for picking it up."

"You're very welcome." Sonny says watching her, enjoying the moment. "We ain't really had a whole lot of time alone lately."

Lisa finishes chewing. "I know. We really haven't had any true like chill time. She's going to be a month old tomorrow and I, I don't know, all we have done is work, aside from a day here or there where we were both off, but we spend it with her."

"I know it's easier said than done, but we need to work on that, somehow. I don't want her growin up thinkin all mommy and daddy care about is work."

"I know you're right Sonny, but like you said, easier said than done. I hope once you're out and not spun up all the time it will be better."

"Then you're gonna be spinnin up." Sonny counters.

"I will, but I don't roll out every time the team does. That's at least a little more time home with you two." Lisa says looking at Sonny. "Don't go all mushy on me Quinn."

"I ain't. Tell ya what, let's just make like old times and enjoy this peaceful night alone." Sonny suggests, watching her reach for the ice cream.

"And how are we going to do that?" Lisa asks while diving into the pint of ice cream.

"I'll have ya know, we are already most of the way there." Lisa shoots Sonny a side glance. "Uh huh, yep. Let's see here, beer, check. Pizza, check. Davis devourin her favorite ice cream, check. All that's missin is a stupid movie and the added bonus of ya in my arms."

"Oh my Sonny, cuddling and all? So not old, old times."

"I said added bonus, didn't I?" Sonny says reaching for the remote to choose a movie. "Do ya care what we watch?"

"My only requirement is that it doesn't take any brain power to watch."

"Easy enough." Sonny says as he scrolls through the movies, deciding what he wants to watch. Once he finds a movie he sets the remote on the coffee table and turns to Davis. "And for the last item on the list, get your fine ass over here, Ma'am."

Lisa stands. "My fine ass, huh?" She asks, while shaking butt at Sonny before sitting down between his legs.

"Awe now, come on Davis, that ain't nice." Sonny says wrapping an arm around her waist, using his other to steel the spoon of ice cream for himself. "I see why that's your favorite."

"Hey, now who's the one not being nice." Lisa laughs, taking the spoon back. "This is nice, Sonny. Just relaxing alone with you." She says as she hold a spoonful of ice cream up for him.

"This is real nice." Sonny says kissing the top of her head. As they sat quietly watching the movie Sonny gently ran his fingers over Lisa's bare shoulders and peppered her neck and shoulders with light kisses. He swears he hears the quietest moan escape her lips. Sonny looks down over her and sees her nipples peaked through the tank top she was wearing. Then he feels her starting to move against him, did she want this as much as he did? "Ya enjoyin yourself?" Sonny asks in a husky voice, almost surprising himself with the tone. She nods in response. "Good, but, um Lisa, honey, ya gotta stop wigglin." Sonny says, reaching for hips, trying to still them.

"And why is that?" Lisa asks coyly, while make more pronounced movements.

"Ya really gonna make me say it?" Sonny lets out a huff. "It's been damn near two months. We went from havin hella regular sex to nothin, not, um, not that it's bad or I'm blamin ya, I'm just sayin. Ya, um can't tease me like ya normally can."

Lisa smirks, she was loving this. She leans back against Sonny's chest and looks up at him. "And what if I'm not teasing you?"

Sonny swallows hard. He looks down at her making sure he heard her right. "Lisa, uh, don't, um feel like ya gotta, I, I um, I'll live. I can take care it myself, I, um just didn't want to ruin the evening with a giant hard-on, that's all."

"I know all of that. You have been amazing, way better than I could have ever asked for. Sonny, look at me, I want this, I want you, all of you."

"O-oh, um and you're um, uh, ya know, good and um all?" Sonny stammers.

Lisa giggles, she loved him when he was uncomfortable. "I mean, we can't go at it like normal, but yeah, I'm good." She watches Sonny relax. "Plus, I'm super horny and I would really like if you fixed that for me."

Sonny shifts, as much as he wants to, the idea makes me a little uneasy. "I, uh, uh, I feel like I'm gonna hurt ya, Lisa."

Davis turns so she is facing Sonny. "Sonny, listen to me, you're not going to hurt me. I want this." She looks in his eyes and sees she's not convincing him. "I promise I will tell you if anything is wrong." Sonny makes a face, like he wants to say something, but no words come out. "Sonny, trust me, please."

"Ya gotta tell me if somethin is wrong Davis."

Lisa leans forward and wraps her arms around Sonny's neck. "I will, you have my word."

Sonny chuckles. "I could never say no to ya, but ya already knew that." His hands running down her sides, stopping on her hips.

Lisa smirks. "One of the many reasons I love you." She says before capturing his lips.

"So, how horny are ya?" Sonny mumbles, grabbing her ass.

"Mmm. Why don't you find out for yourself, cowboy." Lisa says as she sucks an earlobe into her mouth.

"You're trouble Davis." Sonnys says with a chuckle. He slips his hands under her shorts and grabs her ass. Sonny finds her not wearing panties. "Ya know Davis, you're makin this too easy for me." He runs a hand around her waist and pushes her pajama shorts to the side, teasing a finger across her wet entrance. "Damn Davis, ya weren't kiddin."

"You're not the only one that has a hard time going two months without sex. Mm." Lisa moans as Sonny strokes her. "You're just so hot."

"Feel free to keep all of the compliments rollin my way." Sonny says as he takes his other hand to one of her breasts and squeezes. Lisa makes a noise he isn't sure she has ever made before, Sonny freezes. "Uh, um, did I hurt ya?"

"Maybe just do squeeze quite so hard, they are still a little sensitive. But by all means, keep playing with my boobs."

"Look at that, ya actually told me when ya didn't like somethin." Sonny says continuing his movements in her shorts.

"Feel better now?" Lisa moans.

"Actually, yes." Sonny says feeling her start to shake in his arms. "One down, more to go." He whispers in her ear.

"Mm Sonny. Holy shit." Lisa says before kissing him. "Let's go up stairs."

"Gladly." Sonny says waiting for her to stand. When she does she reaches her hand down for Sonny to grab, he stands and they walk up the stairs to their room. Lisa pushes Sonny down on the bed and straddles him. "Lisa, I can't even begin to tell ya how many dreams I have had like this recently"

"Is that so, Mr. Quinn?" Lisa asks, pushing Sonny's shirt up on his torso.

"That is so." Sonny says sitting up, letting Lisa pull his shirt over his head. "Now, it's your turn."

Lisa smirks and pulls her tank top over her head. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Shit yes." Sonny says as he runs his hands up her thighs to her sides and gently grasping her breasts.

"Oh Sonny, that's perfect." Lisa leans forward and kisses Sonny.

"Sit up, babe." Sonny whispers as Davis kisses his neck. When she doesn't move, Sonny runs his fingers down he spine. "I wanna see ya honey."

"No you don't." Lisa mumbles into his neck.

"Hey, look at me." When her eyes meet Sonny's he sees worry. "Listen to me Lisa, you're beautiful. I want you. Please don't think I ain't attracted to ya or ya aren't as hot as ya were before ya got pregnant and had a baby. You're perfect, every inch of ya, please let me love ya."

"Sonny I have worked so hard for a long time to look a certain way, and now I don't. And I don't know, I just.."

"Lisa if it really bothers ya we can turn the lights off or whatever ya want, but just know I don't see ya any different. Ya still look as sexy to me as the day I met ya, actually even more."

"You really mean that? I want this to happen tonight, I just don't feel like myself." Lisa says locking eyes with Sonny.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Sonny assures her.

"Good." Lisa says before latching on to his lips.

Sonny flips this over. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"You inside me." Lisa says while running her nails up Sonny's back.

"Mm that sounds like a mighty fine idea there Davis." Sonny says before he claims her lips. He reaches between them and pulls her shorts down her legs. Sonny stands strips the remainder of his clothes. "God, you're beautiful. I gotta tell ya, I sure did miss this view."

Sonny nestles back between Lisa's legs. Lisa grabs the sides of Sonny's head. "Thank you." She says before kissing him. He shifts and Davis feels the tip of his engorged member tease her entrance. "Mmm, Sonny, I'm ready. Please."

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny says before kissing her long and deep. Sonny positions himself and slowly slides into Lisa's heated core. "Shit Lisa. Oh baby, I missed this."

"Oh god. Me too, Sonny." Lisa moans. She looks into his eyes and sees him unsure. "This is perfect, you're not hurting me." Lisa says running her fingers through his hair.

"It's funny how well ya read my mind." Sonny chuckles.

"Can you please stop talking." Lisa says with a smirk. Sonny nods and attaches his lips to her neck. "Shit Sonny." Lisa moans as she feels the burning of a strong orgasm start to rip through her lower abdomen.

"Damn Davis, ya feel so good." Sonny says, making it another minute before he is over taken by his climax. He lays next to her. "Sorry that was over so fast, I, um…"

"Sonny, it's all good, really. I'm beyond good right now."

"Good. And uh, everything's okay, like, uh." Sonny stammers.

"Yeah Sonny, nothing but satisfied over here."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, c'mere, it's bedtime." Sonny says pulling her into his arms. "I love ya, more than ya know."

Lisa lets out a content sigh. "I love you too, Sonny."

"Hey, Lisa are you ready to head to the hospital" Sonny asks.

"Yeah, I almost am. I just need to grab a few more things before we head out." Lisa tells him.

"Okay, can I help you with anything sweetie?" Sonny asks, finding her in Mac's room.

"You can open these two new box of clothes that I ordered." Lisa says not looking up from the stack of clothes she was sorting.

"I hate to ask this, but doesn't she have enough clothes already?" Sonny questions while pulling his knife out of his pocket.

"Most of them are too big and the best thing for her to have are onesies and pajamas with snaps and we didn't have many of those." Lisa says still packing clothes into a bag.

"Oh I see." Sonny says slicing the boxes open.

"Yeah, they think she will come out of the incubator in the next day or two and she needs clothes for the first time." Lisa says looking at Sonny.

Sonny chuckles. "Wow, a month old and she needs to wear clothes for the first time. That goes on the list of things I never saw myself sayin."

"I know, Sonny. This has been a whirlwind so far and this is only the beginning."

"I feel like I'm about to HALO without a parachute."

Lisa raises an eyebrow at Sonny. "That's not a bad analogy." Lisa takes the clothes from the boxes Sonny opened and picks a few and puts them in the bag. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Sonny says, picking the bag up.

* * *

"Hi Julia." Lisa says with a smile when she sees Julia in Mac's room.

Julia looks up and smiles at Sonny and Davis. "Hey guys. Happy one month to little miss spunk!"

"God, I can't believe she's a month old already." Lisa says sitting her bag down and walking over to say hi to Mackenzie.

"Are you ready to dress her for the first time?" Julia asks.

"I never thought I would be so excited for this moment." Lisa says, shaking her head. "I didn't really know what she would need so I brought a few different things." Lisa says looking towards the tote bag.

Julia smiles. "Do you mind if I look through them?"

"Not at all, you're the expert here." Lisa says.

"Perfect." Julia says holding up a pajama onesie with watermelons printed on it. "And super cute." She walks back over to Mackenzie "You ready Lisa?" Lisa nods her head yes and puts the onesie on Mac. "Wonderful and we are just going to feed the wires through this little spot in between the snaps." Julia says as she finishes getting Mackenzie settled. "Okay, so name of the game today is thermoregulation. We want her out of the incubator as much as she can handle." Julia smiles at Mac as she wiggles around. She plays with Mac's feet. "We gotta get you used to the world outside of this box, don't we Miss Mackenzie?"

"Thank you so much, Julia." Lisa says watching her interact with Mac, she was truly grateful for the NICU staff and how well they treated Mackenzie.

"No problem at all, that's what I'm here for." Julia says with a warm smile. "Who's holding first?" She asks looking between Sonny and Lisa.

"Sonny." Lisa says.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes Quinn. Sit your ass down."

Sonny laughs. "Yes Ma'am." Sonny sits and watches Julia take Mac out of the incubator.

Once Mac is settled Julia looks at Sonny and Davis. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll check back in a little."

"Thank ya, Julia." Sonny says with a smile. Sonny looks at Lisa after Julia walks out. "This might sound a little weird, but this all feels way more real today. Like she looks more normal. Uh, does that make since?"

"It does Sonny." Lisa says walking over to the two and rubbing Mac's back. "I have to say she looks so adorable in that onesie."

"She does. It's a good thing her mama has great tastes." Sonny says with a wink.

"Knock, knock." Julia says as she walks into the room. "These two have to belong to you guys."

"That they do." Lisa says shocked to see Clay and Jason standing in front of her.

"Perfect." Julia says before walking out of the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lisa asks.

"She's a month old today. We couldn't miss that. Would have brought the whole team, but we figured they might frown on that." Jason says, pulling Lisa into a hug.

Davis laughs. "Yeah, tier one operators and NICU's don't really go together."

"Plus, how could we miss Sonny holding a baby... His baby." Clay laughs.

"You're lucky I'm holdin her right now." Sonny grunts.

"Easy man, you know I'm happy for you." Clay says.

Jason sits down opposite Sonny and watches him with Mac for a second. "Was I right? Girls are the best?"

"Jace, I can't even begin to put into words how changed I am."

"I know man, I remember the first time I held Emma. That's a feeling I will never forget." Jason says, smiling at the memory.

"She's so small." Clay says, shocked by the contrast from Sonny's large frame to her."

"And she has grown so much since she was born." Lisa points out.

"I still can't believe you two have a kid. The relationship I can wrap my head around, but you guys being parents is another story." Jason says with a head shake.

Lisa cocks her head at Jason. "You're not surprised we are together?"

Jason chuckles. "After the initial shock of finding out, no. It makes sense. Plus, there has always been a form of love between you two, not saying it was romantic or anything, but it was there."

Sonny smiles. "There was always a reason we shared everything with each other." He reaches for Lisa's hand. "What did ya tell me the night before we deployed? I was your person long before we were ever together."

Lisa nods her head. "This is so weird talking to you guys about this." She says taking Sonny's hand.

"Are you guys happy?" Jason asks.

"Beyond." Davis says with a smile.

"That's all that matters, don't ever let this go." Jace says.

Sonny and Davis both nod and smile, knowing he is referring to his and Alana's split. "These two are my world." Sonny says looking between Lisa and Mac. "I can't imagine life without either one of them now." As Sonny sat and rocked Mackenzie he realized for the first time he had two families, Lisa and Mac and Bravo.


	18. Welcome Home Mac

As soon as the C17 carrying the team finished taxiing Lisa was standing, waiting on the team to deplane. "Sonny Quinn." She says the second she lays eyes on him, she runs and jumps on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Our little girl is coming home today." She whispers in his ear as Sonny wraps an arm around her waist.

"Baby are ya serious?" Sonny asks as Davis lets go of his neck and stands.

"Yeah, I am. She was ready to be discharged last night, but they agreed to wait until you were home." Lisa says with a huge smile as the rest of the team gathers around them to see what was going on.

"I take it this is good, whatever it is." Trent says.

"Mac's being discharged today, like as soon as we get to the hospital to get her." Lisa says.

"Congrats Lisa." Ray says pulling her into a hug.

"What are you two waiting for, go get her. Sonny we will get your gear bag back to the cages." Jason says putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Thank ya guys." Sonny says.

As Sonny and Davis turn to walk away Metal calls after them. "We expect pictures in the group chat, ASAP."

Lisa turns and looks at him "You really want pictures of my kid?" She asks scanning the group, they all nod yes. "Okay, we'll work on it."

"You better. We can't to see her again." Brock adds.

"Awwe my boys, soon, I promise." Lisa says with a smile as she and Sonny walk away.

"Holy shit, Lisa. This is really happening, we are really bringing her home?"

"Believe it Sonny."

"She wasn't even supposed to be born yet, and now uh, she comin home. Are we ready?" Sonny asks as they get in Lisa's SUV.

Lisa laughs. "I mean we have everything, but who is ever ready to bring their baby home from the hospital."

Sonny takes Lisa's hand. "It's happenin, we are now responsible for keepin her alive."

"I know." Lisa nods her head in agreement. She was beyond happy, but she was overwhelmed too, for the first time in a long time she was responsible and accountable for another living human. She couldn't help but think back to her childhood and her sisters and lack of mother. She was going to be better, she was going to do better for Mac than her mom had done for her and her sisters.

They drive the rest of the way in silence. After Lisa parks she turns to Sonny. "Ready for the first day of the rest of our lives?"

"Absolutely." Sonny says leaning across the center console to kiss her. "I have been wantin to do that since ya jumped on me before I was even off of the plane."

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't contain my excitement any longer." Lisa says looking into his eyes.

Sonny's face cracks into a smile. "Naw baby, I loved every second of it."

Sonny and Davis walk into Mac's room to find it decorated with graduation decorations. Sarah looks up from the computer she was using chart. "Happy move in day!" She says with a huge smile.

Sonny walks over to Mac's bed. First, he takes in her outfit, a black onesie with NICU Grad written in pink with flowers encircling the writing and matching pink pants. "I like this outfit, Lisa."

Sarah watches him play with Mac for a minute. "Sonny."

"Um, yeah." He says looking at her.

"You know you can just pick her up now." Sarah says, knowing full well the fact that his daughter wasn't connected to lines or the monitor anymore hasn't hit him yet.

Sonny lets out a heavy breath as his lips curl into a smile. "I, I didn't even realize, I'm just so used to somethin." He says as he reaches down and picks Mac up. "Hi little bit, ya get to come live with us now."

Sarah smiles watching Sonny and Mac. The big tough guys, like Sonny that melt the second they hold their daughters were her favorite. "I sure am going to miss her, actually I am going to miss you and Lisa too, but I am so happy she's going home."

"We're gonna miss y'all too. Every single one of ya guys have been so amazin and welcomin to the three of us. Lisa and I will never forget the kindness y'all have shown us." Sonny say, finding himself fighting back a tear or two.

Sarah smiles and rubs Mackenzie's head. "It's what we do Sonny. Just do this little peanut and her super badass mom a favor and don't fall of any more mountains."

Sonny laughs. "Controlled roll down a hill, get right." He says making his serious face at Sarah. Sarah shakes her head and laughs.

Lisa walks up to Sonny and Sarah and pulls Sarah into a hug. "Thank you for everything. As wonderful as all of the nurses are, you have been one of my favorites. Thanks for always going the extra mile with pictures and updates while I was working on base, you have no idea how happy those always made me. Oh, and good luck in NP school, you're going to do great."

"Thank you Lisa. I can't wait to see updates and Mac adventures." Sarah says and they break apart. "Are you guys ready for some pictures?"

Lisa looks and Sonny and he nods. "We are." After a few pictures were snapped with the NICU staff and under the graduation banner, everyone said their goodbyes. Sonny and Davis walk out of the hospital doors carrying their baby girl for the first time. "Sonny we did it, she did it. We're going home."

"I know babe, we are finally gonna be together as a family." Sonny says.

Lisa opens the front door and Sonny carries Mac through the door. Lisa bends down and takes her out of her carseat. "Welcome home Mac. Mommy and Daddy are so happy that you're here with us." Davis walks into the family room and sits on the sofa. She looks down at the baby in her arms, her baby, her and Sonny's baby.

Sonny sits down next to her and drapes his arm over her shoulders. He kisses the top of her head. "This feels so right, Lisa."

Davis cuddles into him. "Yeah it does." She leans her head back and relaxes for a second. "Crap, I didn't send the guys any pictures."

"Handled." Sonny says.

"Really? Thanks. I totally forgot, wouldn't want them to think I let them down."

"Trust me Lisa, they would never think that." Sonny watches, astonished by the moment. "Should we give her the tour of this house we bought just for her?"

"Yeah, let's do that. Why don't you take her." Lisa says.

Sonny stands and reaches down and picks up Mac up from Lisa's arms. "Okay little girl, time to see the house. This is the family room, we are gonna cuddle and watch movies here." Sonny walks to the sliding door at leads to the sunroom. He turns and looks at the corner. "And that's where we are gonna put your first Christmas tree, I can't wait for ya to see that." Sonny steps into the sunroom. "This is the sunroom, and once ya walk through here ya go out to the back yard. We are gonna do some cool stuff back here, ya just wait."

Lisa walks up behind him. "What outlandish things are you promising her?" She asks, rubbing his back.

"Nothin outlandish." Sonny says looking kissing her. "Okay, back inside." When they walk back into the house, Sonny walks into the kitchen. "So, this is the breakfast nook, which I think is a silly name since we will be eatin most of our meals here." Sonny turns towards the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, where I'm gonna teach ya how to cook, so ya don't end up like your mama, she can do a lot of amazin things, but cookin ain't one of them."

"Rude." Lisa says with a huff. She couldn't help but smile watching Sonny with Mac.

"Don't be mad at me because ya don't like the truth." Sonny says as he walks into the dining room. "Accordin to your mom, this is gonna be your play room one day." Sonny walks into the living room. "This room is gonna be the game room, it's gonna be real fun." Sonny looks down at Mac as she starts to whimper. "Lisa, she's makin the feed me face."

"I guess she has decided it's dinner time." Lisa says moving to make her a bottle.

"She's just so stinkin cute." Sonny says stroking the top of her head. Lisa turns and hands Sonny the bottle. "Dinner is served." Sonny and Lisa walk up stairs. "And this is the upstairs." He turns and walks into the master bedroom. "This is mommy and daddy's room. I can't wait for the three of us to watch Saturday mornin cartoons in there." Sonny walks into he bonus room. "Do ya want this to be your big girl room one day? I think that could be pretty cool." Sonny walks past her room. "That's your room, we will get back to that." Sonny says as he walks into the guest room. "This is the guest room and uh, I guess your nanny's room if we have to work at night. And this last room is your mommy's office. I can't tell ya how nice it has been to have a place where all of her work is contained, it was pretty bad at the apartment."

Sonny looks back at Davis and sees her roll her eyes at him. They walk into her room. Lisa takes the bottle from Sonny. "Did you like dinner? How about bed, hmm?" Lisa asks as she watches Mac fighting to keep her eyes open. "Okay, let's change her and put her to bed."

"This is the first time we put our little girl to bed." Sonny says as he paces the room with Mac. After a little while Sonny changes Mac and puts her pajamas on her. "Do ya want to rock her to sleep?"

Lisa smiles. "Yeah." She takes Mackenzie and sits in the rocker. She quietly rocks Mac, watching her fall asleep. Lisa put her in her crib and takes in the moment, truly mesmerized by the child her and Sonny created.

Sonny and Lisa sit on the sofa. "Sonny, I have to tell you how incredibly cute you were with Mac. You're doing a great job."

"Thank ya honey. We are gonna make this work and have boat loads of fun along the way. It's like ya said before we went into the hospital. The first day of the rest of our life."

"I love you so much Sonny." Lisa says shifting and wrapping her arms around Sonny's neck.

Sonny wraps an arm around her waist. "So what do we do now?"

"You make me dinner." Davis says with a huge smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Sonny asks.

"It is so, seeing as cooking isn't one of the things I'm amazing at." Lisa counters.

Sonny laughs. "Ya ain't ever gonna let me live that down are ya?"

"Nope." Davis says before kissing him.

* * *

AN: Someone's free! Thank you guys for your continued support! Hope you enjoyed Mac's NICU graduation!


	19. Happy First Father's Day

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! It is so nice to hear that people are enjoying the story still! Happy Father's Day to all of the Dads out there.

* * *

"Good morning Mac." Lisa says with a smile as she looks over Mac lying in her crib. Lisa reaches down and tickles Mac's belly. "Do you know what today is? It is your Daddy's very first Father's Day." Lisa picks Mackenzie up and kisses her on the forehead. "Okay, little bit, we have to get you dressed so you can go greet Daddy and the rest of the team when they land."

As Lisa pulls onto the base she feels a little nervous, she isn't sure why. Lisa takes a deep breath and grabs her phone and text Jason. "Hey J, I thought Sonny would really like to see Mac as soon as you guys land. Can you do me a favor and get him to the cages? Pretty please. And Happy Father's Day!"

Jason is sitting in his seat on the C17 half asleep when he feels his phone buzz, he reads Lisa's message and smiles. "Wait, does this mean we all get to see her?"

"Yes Jason. Just do me a favor and don't tell Sonny, I want it to be a surprise." Lisa chuckles to herself as she types her reply. Lisa waits for the plane to land and makes her way to the cages. "Okay Mackenzie, this is Daddy's cage. This is where he keeps all of his gear." Lisa says as she unlocks the door to Sonny's cage and sits down.

"Okay guys, let's get all of our crap back tot he cages." Jason says grabbing his gear bag. The team all groans, but follow suit. Jason turns to Sonny as they walk. "How excited are you for your first Father's Day?"

Sonny chuckles. "I ain't really thought about it. Lisa doesn't really believe in holidays, so I'm not really expectin a whole lot. I'm just happy to see Mac and Lisa again, a nice undisturbed evenin with them is all I need. " Sonny walks through the door into the cages and spies Lisa and Mac. "Hey, wha, what are y'all doin here?" Sonny asks as he moves across the room.

Lisa smiles and stands. "Well, Happy Father's Day to you."

Sonny snakes an arm around Lisa and gives her a quick kiss. "Thank ya babe. This was a great surprise." Sonny turns and takes Mac out of Lisa's arms and a huge smile spreads across his face as he sees Mackenzie's outfit. "Happy First Father's Day." Sonny reads. "Lisa, uh, this is adorable."

"Look at me guys." Clay calls and snaps a photo of the three. "Happy Father's Day, by the way." Clay turns to Jason and Ray. "And Happy Father's Day to you guys too."

"Thank you brother." Ray says with a smile. "And on that note, let me see that little nugget so I can go home and see my babies." Rays says as him and Sonny meet in the middle of the room. "Hi Mac, it's good to see you again. It looks like your Mommy and Daddy are taking good care of you."

"What are you trying to say Ray?" Lisa shoots from across the room with a chuckle.

"That she is crazy adorable." Ray says as he plays with Mac's finger. "Okay, I'm going to head home and see my kids." Ray looks up at Sonny. "Happy Father's Day brother. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Ray. Happy Father's Day to ya too. Now go see your little ones." Sonny says patting Ray on the shoulder.

"Bye guys, have a good day." Ray says as he walks out of the cages.

"So, do we get to hold her?" Clay asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course ya can." Sonny says as he hands Mackenzie to Clay. "Just don't drop my kid, okay."

"I promise I won't. I don't need either of you two coming after me." Clay says with a chuckle.

Trent walks over to Clay plays with Mac's feet. "I still can't believe you two made a kid."

Lisa nods her head. "Trent, I still can't believe it some times either."

Sonny walks back to Davis and wraps his arms around her waist. "Seriously, thank ya for brinin her. This is a great first father's day. You two are all I need."

Lisa smiles. "It's not over yet." She pulls out of Sonny's arms and hands him a wrapped gift.

"And what do we have here?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow. Lisa smirks. Sonny rips the gift wrapping, he freezes when he sees the gift. Sonny gently traces each picture frame, the first picture was of Mac lying on Sonny's dress blues with a wooden I. The second picture was of Mac lying in Sonny's cowboy hat with a wooden heart. And the third picture was of her wearing a Texas shirt and with a wooden U. "Lisa, I, uh, uh, oh my god, Davis baby." Sonny stammers running his hand down his face. "Baby, this is perfect. Ya did all of this?"

"I did. Figured you would want a picture or two of her to keep in your cage." Lisa says rubbing his shoulder.

"What you got there Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Oh, uh. Just the best pictures I have ever seen." Sonny says with a huge grin. He turns the frame so Jason can see.

"Oh, those are awesome." Jason says. "Nice job Davis, who knew you could be creative like that." He never thought he would see Sonny become a father, but here he was and doing a phenomenal job. He was still amazed by the love he felt between Sonny and Davis. Jason shakes his head unable to believe the two hid it for so long, there were perfect for each other.

"For your information, I have many hidden talents." Davis says shooting a look at Jason.

"Yeah, like the ones that keep Sonny a satisfied one woman man." Clay says while laughing.

"You know Clay, don't think that just because I am now responsible for another human that I will hesitate to kill you." Lisa says looking unamused.

"What Davis said." Sonny growls.

"All in good fun, it's not like you two haven't taken plenty of cracks at my personal life over they years." Clay shoots back.

Lisa's glare at Clay softens as she watches him handing Mackenzie to Metal and she smiles, it made her so happy that the team welcomed Mac with such open arms. "Hi Mackenzie, I'm your Uncle Metal. It's good to see you again and to finally get to hold you. If your Mommy or Daddy are ever being mean, you just let me know and I'll take care of them."

Metal looks up to see Lisa rolling her eyes at him. "Metal, as much as I love how much you guys love Mac, don't go making any crazy promises to our child."

"I second that." Sonny says popping his head up from what he was doing in his cage. "She's gonna be an only child, she is already gonna be spoiled enough, we don't need you guys makin it worse."

"Awe come on now." Brock jokingly whines. "That's our job, we're the fun uncles."

"Look, I am more than happy to let you guys teach her how to shoot one day or how to kick a guy's ass when he tries to touch her against her wishes, just not too many presents." Lisa says looking around the room.

"Oh we can definitely handle that." Trent says with a chuckle. The rest of the team agrees. "Those boys won't know what hit them."

"And that's my plan." Lisa laughs.

"That is one thing I could never get Emma to agree to." Jason says as he takes Mackenzie from Metal. "No matter how hard I tried, I think she always tied shooting to me being a SEAL and we all know how she feels about that most days." He looks down at Mac. "But your Mommy and Daddy aren't going to let you do that are they? Your Mom's a real tough lady and I know she will expect you to be able to take care of yourself too."

"You know me so well." Lisa laughs.

"Well y'all, as fun as this has been, I'm pretty ready to take these two lovely ladies home. You agree there Davis?" Sonny asks while draping an arm over Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa looks up at him. "I do agree." Lisa picks up Mac's carseat and places it on the table in the middle of the room. She turns to Brock, who is now holding Mackenzie. "Okay, baby in the carseat, gently."

"You got it." Brock says walking to the carseat and placing Mac in it. "Bye-bye Mac it was good to see you again."

Sonny closes his cage door. "Alright my loves, let's get a move on." He says picking up the carseat and walking towards the door.

* * *

Sonny pulls into the driveway and looks at Davis. "That was really sweet of ya to bring Mac to base. The guys really enjoyed seeing her."

Lisa chuckles. "They did seem pretty happy. And just wait until we get inside."

"Oh really?" Sonny questions with a smirk.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom Quinn."

"Well, then, what the hell am I supposed to think?" Sonny asks opening the car door and getting out.

"Are you ready?" Davis asks as she unlocks the front door.

"Ya know how impatient I am, so yes." Sonny says with a chuckle.

"Go for it." Lisa says as she opens the door and points into the game room. Lisa reaches down and takes Mac's carseat from him. She sits the seat on the floor and picks Mackenzie up, walking in the game room behind Sonny. "So Cowboy, what do you think."

"Lisa, this is crazy amazin. Like babe, seriously ya didn't have to do this. A pool table and darts." Sonny turns to Lisa. "And all of the art, Lisa."

"And under the pool table is a cover that will make it a pingpong table."Lisa smiles. "You really like it?"

Sonny wraps his arm around her waist. "Holy hell Lisa. I don't just like it, I love it. And I love ya, thank ya for doin all of this. Really ya didn't have to do this, I told ya just bein with ya two is enough."

Lisa rocks on her heels. "Um, there's one more thing."

"Lisa, seriously." Sonny states in disbelief.

"What Sonny, I just wanted to give you a fraction of what you give me everyday. You deserve it."

Sonny kisses her forehead. "Okay, well, let's do this then."

"To the yard." Lisa says bumping his hip with hers. Sonny raises a questioning eyebrow at Lisa. "Move Quinn."

Sonny puts his hands up and starts walking. "Okay, okay." He laughs. Sonny opens the back door and sees a newly built fire pit with a rectangular grill pit attached. "Holy shit." Sonny says with a huge smile as he turns and looks at Lisa. "Ya got me a fire/ grill pit. The way to the Texas boy's heart. Lisa thank ya, you're the best."

"Oh, don't think this gift was all for you, this means I get more Sonny Quinn barbecue."

"Sneaky, sneaky there Davis." Sonny says as he sits on the lounge chair next to the fire pit. "C'mere." He says after he leans back. Lisa sits down and leans back against Sonny, lays Mac across her chest. "Ya know Lisa, just this moment was all I need. Just cuddlin with ya and Mac was more than enough, but ya went above and beyond for me today. Thank ya, a thousand times over."

"Really Sonny, it isn't a big deal. I, I just wanted to try and find a way to say thank you for how amazing you have been this last year. You have taken care of me at every turn and put so much effort into understanding me and pushing me to be a better person. Mac is beyond lucky to have you as her Dad and so am I."

Sonny is completely overcome with emotion. "Look at me." After Davis shifts a little so she can look at Sonny, he captures he lips. When they break apart he runs his fingers through her hair and looks into her eyes. "We are beyond lucky to be raisin this amazin little girl together. As much as ya aren't the typical mama type, I wouldn't want this moment, this life with anyone else baby. I know ya think it is one sided and all ya do is take from me, but Lisa I want to give that to ya. It makes me happy to see ya happy and to see Mac happy. Ya two are my world."

Davis is now on the brink of tears. "Sonny, I, I." Sonny cuts her off. "I'll tell ya what Davis, feelins quota for the day, maybe the entire week."

Lisa smiles. "Yeah cowboy, feelings quota." She chuckles as Sonny wipes the stray tear from her face. "One more, I'm glad to be living this life with you too." Sonny smiles and kisses the top of her head.


	20. Dada

A/N: I think from here on the timeline of the story is going to jump around and show different moments of the family's life. Please let me know if you like it! Thank you guys for your continued support of the story.

* * *

Sonny groaned as Lisa got up, causing the bed to shift. He had just gotten back from his last deployment with Bravo Team and gotten banged up on the last op the team ran before returning home. He rolled over and watched her move around their room. He knew the last six months had been hard on her. Bravo had barely been home for the three months leading up to deployment. She was working in over drive trying to keep up with Bravo's intel work as well as assisting other teams. Then their well oiled machine had started to fall apart when Mac started to get sick the week Bravo deployed. It broke killed to leave them like that. Three days after arriving in J-Bad Sonny got the phone call no deployed parent wanted to get, Mac had been admitted to the PICU at the children's hospital for severe respiratory distress. His mind flashes back to the call. He had been sleeping when he got the text from Davis telling him to call her right away. _Shit._ Was all he could think as he grabbed his tough book and found a quiet place to call her. As her face came into view over the video chat he knew something was wrong.

_"Lisa, what's goin on? Where are ya?" He asks taking the background. _

_Davis lets out a heavy breath. "The PICU at Children's Hospital of The King's Daughters." She sees Sonny trying to figure out where that was. "It's the Children's Hospital in Norfolk. She was emergently transported here a few hours ago by the hospital's transport from the ER I took her to." _

_"Lisa." Was all Sonny could manage. He sees her on the brink of tears. "Lisa baby, I wish I was there." _

_She forces a faint smile. "I know you do." _

_"So, uh, how is she?" He inquires. _

_"Not good." Lisa says taking a second to collect herself. "They were talking about intubating her at the other hospital. Um, but the transport team got there and decided to put her on something called a RAM Cannula and it is really seeming to help. Which is good, but the doctor said if it stops working she will have to be intubated." _

_"Is she awake?" Sonny asks. _

_"She's sleeping right now, but yeah. It's similar to the high flow she was on when she was born. She she's still breathing on her own and everything." _

_Sonny nods his head, taking it all in. "Lisa, look at me. This ain't your fault." _

_"How did you know I blamed myself?" Lisa said with a head shake. _

_"Because I know ya." It made him feel better to see a genuine smile spread across her face. "Do they know why she's so sick?" _

_"They said she has RSV, which is bad on its own and is only being made worse by the fact that she was born so early." Lisa says. _

_"And let me guess, it is a wait and see kinda thing?" Sonny asks. _

_"That would be correct." Lisa says, her eyes drifting towards the crib Mac was occupying. "I hate this Sonny. I hate that she's sick. I hate not being able to fix it. I hate not knowing what is coming next. I hate that you're gone. I just hate all of it." _

_Sonny sees a stray tear roll down her cheek. All he wanted to do was be there for his girls. "I know ya do honey, I hate it too." _

_"Hey listen, you're going to be rolling out tonight on a couple of different targets so get your mind right and try and get some more rest." Lisa says trying to turn on her work brain and focus on her team, who needed her just as much as her daughter did. _

_"Lisa, Mackenzie is more important than an op." _

_"Not if you don't come back from that op because you were distracted or tired or you guys didn't have all of the information you could have." Lisa counters, she could feel herself starting to spin. _

_"Woah now, slow down. It is all gonna be alright. I'll be okay, we will all be okay." Lisa nods. "I love you and I love Mac. I'll talk to ya later. Don't be afraid to tell me things, ya know I'm a big boy and can handle it." Sonny says watching her shake her head at him. _

_"I love you too. Be safe." Lisa says with a smile. _

Sonny shakes his head and tries to push the unpleasant memory out of his head. "Hey, do I not get a good mornin kiss?"

"I was trying not to wake you." Lisa smiles at him from the closet.

"Well I'm awake."

"That you are." Lisa says as she moves towards him. She sits on his side of the bed and he wraps an arm around her waist. "Good morning." She says before kissing him.

"I gotta tell ya Lisa, I love wakin up like this." He says running his free hand up her inner thigh.

"I would love to, but I have a meeting this morning." She says.

Sonny chuckles. "It's probably for the best, I ain't sure how helpful I would be anyways."

"Sonny are you sure you're going to be okay alone with Mackenzie? I'm sure Jessica wouldn't mind coming by for a few hours, she is completely adapted to our insane schedule now."

"Damn Lisa. I know I have been gone for three months, but she is my daughter."

Lisa pats his chest. "That's not what I mean. She is a lot to handle and now that she is walking it is ten times worse. I just want to make sure you're not pushing yourself too much."

"Look at ya, lookin out for my best interest and I'm over here bein an ass and jumpin to conclusions."

"That was a little dickish." Lisa laughs as she leans forward and kisses him again. "I need to get in the shower and get ready. She should be up soon."

"Fine." Sonny pouts. "I reckon I should get up and get some coffee before our little tasmanian devil wakes up. Ya want breakfast?"

"God I missed having you home." Lisa says, kissing him one more time before she stands up.

"And I have missed bein home." He says as he sits up.

"What? Two more weeks until it is official?" She asks.

"Yep, two weeks until I ain't a Navy SEAL."

"You still feeling good about the decision?" Lisa questions, stopping to look at him from across the room.

"After that last op, hell yes. It hurt, it still hurts and if I'm bein honest, it scared me. All I wanted to do was make it back to ya two in one piece." Sonny says, wincing as he stands.

"Well we are happy you came home only a little worse for the wear." Lisa smirks. "Okay, for real, I'm getting in the shower."

Sonny makes his way down stairs and starts the coffee and breakfast. As the eggs are cooking he looks around the house at the changes has had to make to accommodate for Mac starting to walk. Then the thought that she will be one in less than a month hits him. He had missed so much in her first year. Her first words. The first time she rolled over. Her first steps. The longer Sonny thought about it, the more sure he was about ending his Naval career, his daughter came first.

Lisa walks up behind Sonny as he washing the dishes he used to make breakfast and wraps her arms around his waist. "I forgot how much I liked starting my mornings this way."

Sonny chuckles. "I am gonna make a damn fine trophy husband one day, ain't I?"

"You have to marry me first." Lisa says taking a sip of the coffee he had poured for her.

"Damn Davis. Not like we can even do that yet."

Lisa purses her lips. "We haven't even talked about it."

"I, I want to do it right. Like proposal and weddin the whole thing." Sonny says turning to look at her.

"Sonny, I think we are a little past that."

"Lisa my love, just because we went a little out of order doesn't mean we have to just skip it. I want to do all that for you." Lisa shoots him a look. "No ma'am, don't look at me like that. I know deep down ya want it."

"I just want to be married to you." Lisa counters.

"And I want to be married to ya, but let's celebrate it." Sonny says watching her roll her eyes at him. "Don't ya have a meetin this mornin ya need to get to?"

"I do. Thanks for distracting me." Lisa says with a laughs as she turns away from him.

"Well if I'm distractin ya, let me really distract ya." Sonny says pulling her against him and passionately kissing her.

"Mm. Sonny." Lisa mumbles against his lips.

Sonny releases her. "Okay. Have a good day, I'll see ya tonight."

"I love you. Call Jessica if you need a break, she said she would just be studying today and doesn't mind coming over for a while." Lisa says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love ya too. Now go, before you're late." Sonny says before smacking her ass as she turns to walk away. Lisa turns and shoots him a devilish grin. Sonny chuckled to himself and thought that damn woman.

When Sonny finishes eating and cleaning he heads up stairs to find Mackenzie awake and sitting up in her crib. "Good mornin my little love." Mac looks at him a little unsure. "Mackenzie, sweetie, I uh, I know I ain't your Mommy or Jessica… But ya are gonna spend the day with Daddy." This was breaking Sonny's heart, Mackenzie was glued to him before he deployed and now she looks like she doesn't even want him to hold her. Sonny watches her, trying to figure out what is going through her little brain. Finally Mac stands and reaches out for him. "C'mere princess, even though Mommy says I shouldn't call ya that. Ya ready to change and get some breakfast?"

After Mackenzie had been changed finished eating Sonny sat her on the sofa and sat down next to her. After a few minutes of watching TV Sonny fells her tiny hand land on his forearm. "How can I help ya Miss Mackenzie?" Sonny asks looking down at her.

"Dada." She simply says.

"Yeah baby, that's me, your Daddy." Mac reaches her arms out to him. "Do ya want me to hold ya?" Mac crawls over to him and Sonny picks her up and sets her on his lap. "I love Mac, I'm sorry I have been gone so long, but I'm never gonna leave ya again."


	21. Bring Your Daughter To Work

Lisa was dead asleep when she phone woke her up. She checked the time before answering on her bed side clock; 4:46am, why she thinks. She answers the phone without checking the caller ID. "Hello."

"Hi Lisa, it's Jessica. I'm sorry to call so early."

"Hey Jessica. It's okay. Is everything alright?"

"My Mom called me like an hour ago saying she was really short of breath and sweaty. She called 911 and is at the hospital now… They told her she is having a heart attack. I'm almost at the hospital." Jessica replies. "I um, I wanted to let you know as early as I could that I wouldn't be able to work today. I'm sorry."

Lisa rubs her hand down her face. "Don't apologize, you need to be with your Mom."

"Are you sure? I can see if one of my friends can stay with Mac today." Jessica offers.

"No, don't worry about it Sonny and I can manage. I Hope your Mom is okay." Lisa says.

"Thank you so much for understanding." Jessica responds.

"Of course Jessica, take all the time you need."

"Thank you Lisa. I'll talk to later."

"Bye, drive safe." Lisa says before hanging up the phone.

She looks down to see Sonny wrapped around her waist. "What's wrong babe?"

"Jessica's Mom is having a heart attack." Lisa says running her fingers through his hair. "So we are on our own for a few days, at least."

"We can make it work." Sonny says pulling her down to him. "We weren't doin anything important today, I'm sure Jace will be fine with me stayin home with everyones favorite three month old."

Lisa snuggles into his tight grip. "As long as Bravo doesn't get spun up it should be okay."

"Mmhhmm." Sonny mumble as he attaches his lips to her neck.

"Are you really do this right now?" Lisa questions.

"I'm good and awake now, I'm guessin ya are too. We might as well make the most of it." Sonny says as he rolls on top of her.

"You just found out that our nanny's Mother had a heart attack." Lisa counters.

"Lisa, baby anytime anywhere, ya know that."

"You're impossible." Lisa chuckles before wrapping her arms around Sonny's neck, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him.

Later Lisa finds Sonny sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee and watching the news. She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I forgot how much l like morning sex."

Sonny leans his head back. "And ya tried to tell me I was bein crazy for bein horny."

"Uh-huh. Where's my coffee?" Lisa asks standing up.

"Damn Davis. I see how it is. I allow ya to start your day with a few earth shatterin orgasms and all the thanks I get is where's my coffee." Sonny says as he stands up, turning to face her.

"Oh, the thanks you get? So what did I to doesn't count, because I wasn't the only one who finished more than once. Or the fact that I let it happen at all." Lisa counters.

Sonny walks over to her laughing as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I must say, this is one of the many reasons I love ya so much."

"Uh-huh, really." Lisa asks as she circles her arms around his neck. "You like how feisty I am?"

"It's one of the things that drew me to ya all those years ago." Sonny says with a shy smile.

"Seriously?" Lisa asks a little shocked.

"Hell yeah. Ya weren't afraid to look a SEAL dead in the eyes and tell him no." Sonny says running his hand lower on her back. "Listen ya might think I am crazy for this, but from the first day we met I knew ya were gonna be a special person in my life. Now granted, I never thought I would end up like this."

"Aw Sonny. I'm glad it ended up like this."

"Same." Sonny says before leaning his head down and capturing her lips. "So what's on Ensign Davis's plate today." He asks as he lets go of her.

Lisa leans against the counter. "Eh, just screening some potential target packages. It's been a pain staking process since the Agency decided they wanted Mandy at Langley for a while."

Sonny chuckles. "I take it ya miss your side kick."

"Personally and professionally." Lisa says as she makes her coffee.

"She'll be back before ya know it." Sonny assures her.

"Mmhm. What do you have planned today?"

Sonny shrugs. "I ain't really sure. I wasn't plannin on bein home today."

"Well, have a good day. I'll see you tonight." Lisa steps closer to him and gives him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love ya too." He responds as he watches her walk out of the door.

Lisa was sitting at her desk reading through profiles of a couple targets they were tracking down when she got a message saying Bravo team had been assigned a new target package. "Shit." She says under her breath. Lisa takes a second and thinks about who could watch Mac. She remembers Jason mentioning Emma coming into town and thought it was worth a shot. "Hey Emma, I know Jason told me you were coming down for a visit, but I'm not sure when you're getting here… I need someone to watch Mac."

Emma was running last minute errands before heading to the airport when she got Lisa's text. "I fly in late tonight. I can stay with her tomorrow if you need me to."

Lisa breaths a sigh of relief as she reads Emma's response. "That would be great. They are about to get spun up and my nanny had a family emergency."

"No problem, it gives me something to since Dad will be gone. Plus, I still haven't met her." Emma replies.

"OMG, you haven't have you? Well, she's little, but she is a handful. I really appreciate it. I'll talk you tomorrow."

"Really Lisa, it's no problem."

Lisa then calls Sonny. "Davis." He answers.

"Hey Sonny, um you guys are getting spun up."

"Well, ain't that some shit." Sonny replies.

"I know. So Emma is flying in tonight to see Jason, but seeing as he's going to be gone she's more than happy to watch Mac." Lisa says.

"Uh last time I um checked we had to sit through a brief." Sonny responds.

"Yeah… I guess you're going to have to bring her. I mean she's only three months old, it not like she can share mission details." Davis says.

Sonny chuckles. "That's a good point. I'll get her ready."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the heads up babe."

"Anytime. I'll see you guys in a little while."

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny says before hanging up the phone.

Sonny looks over at Mackenzie in her swing. "Well my little love, ya get to come to work with Mommy and Daddy today." He watches Mac squeal and reach for him. "I know, it's excitin ain't it. And ya get to see all of your uncles." Sonny picks her up and carries her upstairs to get her ready.

Sonny walks into the team's briefing room to find the rest of the team already in the room. "Sorry y'all, she slowed me down more than I thought she would."

"Don't worry about it." Blackburn says.

"She's a pretty good excuse." Ray adds.

"Let me have her." Jason says as he walks up to Sonny and Mac.

"It's not like I didn't want to hold my child or anything." Lisa interjects.

"You can hold her everyday." Jason shoots back as he takes Mackenzie out of her carseat. "Hey there little lady." Jason looks over her outfit, a shirt that says you are my sunshine with a sunflower and sunflower pants. He smiles. "You are our sunshine." He turns to Sonny. "Did Davis pick this out before she left this morning?"

"No." Sonny responds sounding a little offended Jason assumed he couldn't dress Mac.

"Oh really?" Trent butts in. "You're telling us you come up with a matching outfit all on your own?"

"Damn guys. Sonny actually does a really good job dressing her." Lisa says in defense of Sonny.'

"If you say so." Jason says to Lisa. He then looks down at Mackenzie. "How bout you come hang out with Uncle Jason." Jason sits down in his normal seat.

"It's her lunch time." Sonny say pulling a bottle from the diaper bag.

Jason reaches his hand out for it. "I don't mind, need the practice…" Jason trails off, realizing what he just let slip.

"Um excuse me." Lisa's head whips around to look at him.

"Is Emma pregnant?" Trent asks.

Jason shakes his head no. "Then what on earth do you mean?" Ray asks.

"Uh, this is not how I saw telling you guys I'm going to be a dad again happening." Jason says looking around the room at his socked teammates.

"Holy shit." Lisa says realizing what that means. It means Mandy is pregnant. "Jason, are you serious?"

"Yeah Davis, we just found out a couple of days ago, she was waiting until she got back. She wanted to tell you in person." Jason says seeing the hut look on her face.

"Oh." Davis responds.

"She was going to tell you then we were going to figure out how to the team." Jason clarifies.

"How far along is she?" Davis asks.

Jason pauses for a second. "Um 28 weeks. I think she knew, but refused to admit to herself. And you know, I haven't seen her in three months."

Sonny chuckles and looks at Lisa. "And I thought we were a hot ass mess."

Davis slaps Sonny's shoulder. "Don't be an asshole Quinn."

"Hold the hell up." Clay says. "There is clearly a piece of this puzzle we are missing that Sonny and Davis know."

"I second Clay." Ray says as he folds his arms across his chest with a displeased look on his face. "I don't like this. Why does Sonny know and I don't."

"You guys aren't going to let me get away with saying later, are you?" Jason notes. "Fine. Mandy and I started seeing each other durning deployment. We have had feelings for each other for years that we refused to admit to ourselves. And um the dam finally broke on this past deployment. And now we are trying to figure everything out, then bam she's pregnant."

Brock shakes his head. "I saw this coming even less than I saw Davis and Sonny coming."

"Do anyone else want to own up to a secret romance and maybe a baby announcement while we are at it." Metal asks.

"Ya know Metal I really don't appreciate that comment." Sonny says.

"Just calling it as I see it over here." Metal counters. "Not saying it's bad or that I'm not happy for you guys, there is just a theme happening."

Blackburn clears his throat. "Alright, can we get to work now?" Everyone nodes their heads. "Okay, I will turn it over to Ensign Davis."

Davis gathers her thoughts and begins telling the team about their mission. When she is finished she looks around the room. "Okay guys, go get them. Be safe and I'll see you when you get back."

Everyone stands and starts move toward the door to head to the cages to gather their gear. Sonny looks at Jason. "Can I have my child back please?"

"Spoil all my fun, why don't do." Jasons responds.

"Just a few more months and you'll have you one of own. Now can I say goodbye to my daughter before we go wheels up." Sonny counters.

"I guess that's fair enough." Jason says to Sonny. Jason looks down at Mackenzie. "Okay Mac, it was good to hang out with you. I'm sure Uncle Jason and Aunt Mandy will be seeing you again soon."

"Thank ya." Sonny says as he takes Mackenzie back. "Hey princess, ya be good for Mommy okay? I love ya and I'll see ya when I get back." He kisses her on the top of her head and looks up to see Lisa smiling at him. "What are ya lookin at?"

Davis steps closer to Sonny and Mac and whispers. "Just my beautiful little girl and her hot Daddy."

"Mmhhmm. I can't wait to get home to the two of ya." Sonny lowers his voice. "And to be alone with ya."

"That does sound nice. I love you." Lisa says as she reaches for his free hand and squeezes it.

"I love ya too babe." Sonny hands Mac to Lisa. "Y'all have fun while I'm gone."

"We will do the best we can." Lisa says adjusting Mac in her arms. Sonny winks at her before turning and walking through the door to the cages.

Lisa had just gotten home when the door bell rang. Lisa walks to the front door, confused. She peers through the window next to the door and sees Mandy. She opens the door, shocked. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I got back into town this morning and Jace told me what he accidentally let slip durning the brief and I thought I should pay you a visit sooner rather than later." Mandy says, her right hand coming to rest on her bump.

Lisa shakes her head and steps aside so Mandy can walk in. "Yeah, I was totally blind sided when Jason said it." She closes the door behind Mandy.

"I know. I'm sorry." Mandy says as she sits on the sofa. "I really just wanted to tell you in person."

Lisa sits next to her. "I understand that, it doesn't make me any less shocked though."

Mandy shakes her head. "Welcome to my world when you dropped that bomb on me on the plane."

"Yeah, I had no intention of telling you like that." Lisa smiles. "So, how did all of this happen?"

Mandy rolls her eyes. "My IUD clearly failed me. I don't really have periods so didn't see a change and then a few weeks ago my bump popped out." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I told myself I was just bloated and stress eating. I was FaceTiming with Jace and he kept me telling me I looked different. So I finally decided to take a test and low and behold it was positive."

"Is it bad that you are making me feel better about myself?" Lisa chuckles.

Mandy laughs. "At least you realized it pretty early. I was like 22 weeks before I even started to suspect and another couple weeks until I took a pregnancy test."

"Wow." Davis says with a raised eyebrow. "How are you feeling."

"Physically, fine. But emotionally and mentally." Mandy lets out a huff. "I'm a mess. I totally understand every single thought and fear you had. I never decided that I wanted to be a mom, now here I am. How am I supposed unsee all of the evil I have seen and not screw this kid up for the rest of her life."

"That's a rough place. I never want to go back to feeling that way. I love Sonny and he was so great to me while I was pregnant, but he could never understand what I was feeling… Don't get me wrong, he tried and I know it hurt him that he couldn't fix it, but he was so excited for her since day one. I felt horrible for not being excited like he was."

Mandy smiles. "That is exactly what it feels like with Jason. He's so happy. I think he sees her as his second chance at being a dad. He knows he's his operating days are drawing to a close and he gets to be home and raise this child in a way he didn't get to with Emma and Mikey." Mandy pauses, collecting her thoughts. "I'm coming to terms more with it and getting more excited, but I just don't know if I will ever match his excitement."

Lisa looks over at Mac in her swing. "But hey, now I have this amazing little girl. I still worry about screwing her up, but all of the fears of not loving or not bonding with her disappeared the first time I saw her."

A small smile spreads across Mandy's face. "That makes me feel better."

"When are you due?" Lisa asks.

"First week in November." Mandy replies.

"Wow, so our girls are going to be like six months apart. Is the world ready for that combined force?" Lisa laughs.

Mandy laughs. "God, imagine like 16 years from now they are best friends and driving. Not listening to us, because they are going to be stubborn assholes."

Lisa laughs too. "Yep. Sonny and I have already accepted the fait of raising a child that is a combination of us."

"Well I'm glad we get to go through this together." Mandy says.

"Me too. This is definitely going to be way better with you." Lisa agrees.

"I love Jason, but I am happy I get to raise my daughter with my best friend and her daughter." Mandy smiles. "Anyways, I'm hungry."

Lisa makes a face. "Oo, um Sonny does most of the cooking in the house. But we can order some take out."

"And it begins." Mandy chuckles.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! Because why can't Mandy and Jason have a kiddo too?


	22. Both Of Ya Are Spoiled

"Oh Jesus." Sonny laughs as twelve year old Mackenzie flings herself across her parent's bed.

Lisa pops an eye open. "Why on earth are you so awake so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Because Dad promised he would make french toast this morning." Mackenzie says sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed.

Sonny runs his hand down his face. "Did I promise that?"

"Yes you did. Now get up." Mac says matter of factly.

Sonny looks at Lisa. "This is your fault."

"Um excuse me, you're the one that gives her whatever she wants." Lisa shoots back still cuddled in Sonny's arms.

"I ain't got the slightest clue what you're talkin about." He says to Lisa. "Tell ya what Mac, ya go down stairs and start gettin the supplies out and I will be down in a minute."

"You're going to take forevvvveerrr." Mac says with an eye roll.

"No sweetheart, I promise I'll only be a few minutes." Sonny reassures her.

"Okayyy." Mac says as she rolls off the bed and heads to the stairs.

"God why did I tell her I would make her French toast after servin all those warrants yesterday. I'm wore the hell out." Sonny says as he rolls on to his back, trying to will himself out of bed.

"Because your little girl wanted you to and you will do anything to make her happy." Lisa mumbles as she readjusts after loosing Sonny to cuddle up to.

"That's true." Sonny gets out of bed and gets ready to go down stairs. When he comes out of the bathroom he sees Lisa lying on her stomach. He reaches over and slaps her on the ass. "Ya gonna get up any time soon?"

"Asshole. I'll be up soon, just give me a few minutes."

He watches Lisa wiggle. "Problem?" He chuckles.

"One butt cheek is stinging and the other one isn't. Weird feeling." Lisa says without thinking about the repercussions of her words. The next thing she knows Sonny slaps the other side. "Ow. Damn it Sonny."

Sonny laughs. "Well now they feel even. Problem solved, you're welcome." As he enters the kitchen he sees that Mackenzie has gotten out most of what they need. "Ya about got this memorized."

"I would hope so, you always make me help you." Mackenzie says as she pulls the eggs from the refrigerator.

"And now ya know what you're doin." Sonny points a finger at her. "There is a method to my madness."

Mac rolls her eyes. "You are such a dad sometimes."

Sonny cocks his head at her. "And what on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not like a lot of my friend's Dads, but every once in a while you say something like what you just said."

"Uh huh." Sonny mumbles as he moves to make coffee for Lisa and himself. "So ya ready for school to start again?"

"Nooo." Mackenzie groans.

"Awe come on now." Sonny chuckles. "You're gonna be in seventh grade, that's pretty cool."

"Dad. Did you like school?"

Sonny smiles, he saw so much of Lisa in her. "No, I didn't. But not puttin a whole lot of effort in is the one thing I wish I had done different in high school. I didn't really have college options. Now, I'm not sayin it was bad that I joined the Navy, actually it was one of the best decision of my life, but it would have been good to have options."

Mac stares blankly at him. "You're doing the Dad thing again."

"Oh god, how terrible of me to try and help my daughter out." Sonny laughs

"Whatever, can you make the French toast, please." Mac asks.

Before Sonny can respond Lisa walks into the kitchen. "Is the coffee ready yet?"

Sonny looks between Davis and Mac. "Spoiled. Both of ya are so spoiled."

Lisa giggles and wraps her arms around Sonny's neck. "But you love us and made us this way."

"Oh is that so?" Sonny chuckles, his hand finding his favorite spot on her lower back.

"I do believe I told you while I was pregnant that you were taking too good care of me and I was going to expect for the rest of my life. And you told me you were more than happy to do it. This is all on you buddy."

"If it makes the two of ya happy then I am more than happy to anything." Sonny responds as Lisa drops her arms to make her way over to the now brewed coffee.

She pours two cups and hands one to Sonny. "Don't say I don't do anything for you."

Sonny smirks as he takes the cup. "I would never."

Lisa does her best to hide the evil smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she pulls herself onto the counter. "Good. Is there going to be bacon accompanying this French toast?"

"Uhh." Sonny thinks and walks to the refrigerator. "We are out, how does sausage sound?"

"I guess that will work." Lisa says with a shrug. "So Kenz, last full week of freedom coming up anything special you want to do?"

Mackenzie sits on one of the bar stools at the counter. "Not really, just sleep in and hang out with Sophia. Can she spend the night a couple of times?"

"Hey Lisa, remember when our child, the same one ya literally grew in your body wanted to spend time with us?" Sonny chuckles.

"Yeah Sonny I do. Crazy how times have changed." Lisa shakes her head.

"Ugh you guys are so annoying sometimes." Mac says rolling her eyes at her parents. "Anyways, can Sophia sleep over or can I stay at her house?"

Sonny and Davis look at each other and agree. "We are good with it as long as Mandy and Jason are okay with it."

"Cool. Thank you." Mackenzie says with a smile.

Sonny finishes putting the first batch of bread on the griddle and hands Mac the spatula so she can flip them. "Alright, no lettin them burn."

"Yes Dad, I know."

"Just makin sure." Sonny says as he goes back to cooking the sausage.

"New school year means new volleyball team, ya have to be excited for that." Sonny says to Mackenzie.

She nods. "It's the same girls and the same coaches."

Lisa chuckles. "Yes, but the practices get longer this year don't they?" Mac nods yes. "And I'm guessing the teams you compete against will be better."

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Mac says.

"What about the school team?" Sonny asks.

"Hopefully Sophia and I will play with the 8th graders." Mackenzie says as she flips the French toast.

"Kenzie that would be awesome." Lisa says from her place on the counter.

"Yeah if we could start for the 8th grade team that would be pretty cool." Mac agrees. She looks at Sonny and sees him smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me like that Dad?"

"Because I'm proud of ya. Ya found somethin ya love doin and your good at it. And watchin ya be happy playin volleyball makes me happy." Sonny says.

Mackenzie shoots him a side eye glance. "If you say so."

After they finish eating breakfast Sonny and Davis where cuddling on the couch watching TV when Mackenzie came up to them. "Can I go to Sophia's, please?"

Sonny turns and looks at her. "Are Aunt Mandy and Uncle Jason okay with it?"

"Sophia asked them and they said it's okay." Mac replies.

"Have fun and behave." Lisa says.

"Okay. Thank you. Love you guys." Mac says as she hurries to the front door.

"I feel so loved." Sonny jokes.

"I know. I guess we should be glad that she has a partner in crime and wants to go out and be social." Lisa says readjusting so more of her is lying onto of Sonny.

Sonny runs his hand down her back and grabs her butt. "Mmmhhm. And that she leaves us alone regularly."

"Yes, thank god for that." Lisa chuckles as she shifts and straddles Sonny.

"Mmhhm. I saw the way ya were lookin at me earlier." Sonny mumbles as he hands run up her body.

"You started it when you spanked me this morning." Lisa says before leaning forward to kiss him.

"Mmm. See, I knew ya liked that through your bullshit complainin." Sonny chuckles.

Lisa's hands run along the hem of his shirt and begin pushing it up. Sonny leans up and pulls it the rest of the way off and Davis splays her hands across his chest. "It's a good thing you know me so well."

"I would hope so after about two decades." Sonny pulls Lisa's shirt over her head, reveling her lack of bra. Sonny smiles and reaches for her breasts.

"Mm. Can I tell you how cute it is that you still smile like that every time you see my boobs." Davis laughs.

"Well I love your boobs, little miss wet from be slappin your ass a couple of times." Sonny says matter of factly.

"Whatever. Are we moving upstairs or risking it?" Lisa asks as she grinds against Sonny already hard member.

"Damn Davis." He groans, his hands landing on her hips, pulling her tighter against him. "Risk it."

"Good." Lisa smirks. "Let go of my hips."

"No why should I do that?" Sonny asks, enjoying the view.

"It's kind of impossible for me to give you head if you don't."

"By all means then." Sonny says letting go of her hips. He watches her reposition herself and smirk as she frees his length, wrapping her hand around him. "Shit baby."

"Mm you're so hard." Lisa purrs before taking him in her mouth.

"That's cause you're so damn hot." Sonny says as he runs his fingers through her hair. "Ah, fuck baby." Sonny groans as Lisa continues. She looks up and sees him transfixed on her. Lisa feels a new wave of desire wash over her and a familiar tingling return to her core. Sonny sees her shifting and he knows. "I can't wait to go down on baby, you're gonna be so wet." He feels her moan in response. "Mm I'm so close." Lisa looks up and locks eyes with him and the next thing he knows he is falling over the edge.

Lisa sits back on Sonny's lap. "You really liked that didn't you?"

Sonny's hand finds its way between Lisa's legs and strokes her. "Yeah, ya know that is my favorite angle for that."

Davis giggles. "I noticed."

"Mmhm." Sonny mumbles against her lips as he flips them over. He rids her of her remaining clothing and runs a finger up her dripping core. "Ya liked it too."

"Yeeesss." Lisa yells as Sonny plunges two fingers into her.

Sonny kisses his way down her body and comes to rest between her legs, he looks up at her from his current position. "Good goddamn your hot." He says in a husky voice before attaching his mouth to her core.

"Oh god Sonny." Davis moans. She runs fingers through his hair. "Holy shit." Before she knew it she felt her body start to contract as a strong orgasm ripped through her. To her surprise Sonny didn't stop. "Fuck Sonny. I'm good." She looked down and saw him intensely staring at her, clearly no intention of stopping. The next thing she knew her body was contracting again. "Holy hell, Sonny you gotta stop." She says tugging at his hair.

"Fine, spoil my fun." Sonny chuckles as he slowly moves back on top of her.

"Mmhm. I don't know how much more of that I could have taken." Lisa counters.

"Aahh, I see. So, are ya sayin were done?" Sonny asks before attaching his lips to her neck.

Lisa runs her hands over his massive shoulders and arms. "Not in the slightest."

Sonny hovers over her. "Good. Think ya can muster the energy to rollover?"

"What, am I a beach whale." Lisa shoots back.

"Not even close my love." Sonny says as he repositions himself so she can rollover.

Once her back is turned towards Sonny he slaps her ass. "Ya ready baby?" He growls as he teases her entrance with his member.

"So ready." She moans as she wiggles back against him. Sonny pushes into her. "Mm Sonny. Shit baby."

"Oh Lisa." Sonny groans as he finds a rhythm they both like. Sonny grabs her hair and pulls her towards him. "C'mere." He mumbles. Lisa leans back, turning her head and kissing him. "Ya feel so good baby." His hands travel to her breasts, gripping them before pinching her nipples.

"Sonny." Lisa moans. "I'm so close, don't stop." Sonny twists a little harder on her nipples. "Fuck." She moans as she feels the another strong orgasm rip through her body.

Sonny groans feeling her inner muscles contracting around him. "Ya gonna be mad if this is over?" He ask, kissing her again. She shakes her head no. "Thank god." Sonny growls as he is over taken by his climax. They collapse together on the sofa. Sonny kisses the scar on her temple from Caracas. "I know we have sex all the time, but I very much enjoyed that."

"Mmm same Sonny, same. We got to take our time today, that doesn't always happen."

He wraps his arms around her. "Mhhmm. That is a good point there Davis."

"I feel like we are tempting fait by not getting dressed." Lisa chuckles.

"Damn Davis. You're right babe, we probably should." He says letting go of her.

Lisa stands and heads upstairs. When she returns to the family room she finds Sonny sitting on the sofa with a beer and another sitting on the coffee table for her. "Damn, mind blowing sex and a beer after." She chuckles. "You know, most women wouldn't appreciate this the way I do." She sits down and swings her legs across his lap.

"There's a reason those rings are on your finger." Sonny replies.

"Mackenzie?" Lisa asks.

Sonny shakes his head. "No ma'am. I would have been involved in my child's life regardless of its mama. I married ya Lisa. I love ya. I am growin old with ya, it has nothing to do with her and everythin to do with ya."

"Sonny" Lisa says as she shifts so her head can lay on his chest. "I love you too. I couldn't imagine being this happy with anyone else. You really are my other half."

Sonny smiles. "As simple as it sounds, ya have know idea how happy it makes me to hear that. Who would have thought."

"Definitely not me." Lisa kisses his cheek. "So we are both off today and our child has abandoned us, anything you want to do?"

Sonny chuckles. "Seein as we have already done what I wanted to, is there anythin ya want to do?"

"If she spends the night at Mandy and Jason's we could have a nice dinner in Norfolk or Chesapeake Bay. Maybe go to a few bars, just see where the night takes us." Lisa says as she drapes her arm across his torso.

"Eh, I don't know if I feel up to all that." Sonny says running his hand over her shoulder.

"That's a shame because I just bought a new dress that I really wanted to wear out, I think you would have really like it." Lisa teases.

"Oh, well in that case where do ya want to go to dinner?" Sonny chuckles.

"I'm glad you came around to my side." Lisa giggles.

"How could I not? Ya in some new sexy dress. And as hot as you're gonna look, you're gonna act even hotter and I gotta be a part of that." Sonny says grabbing her ass.

Lisa leans her head up and kisses him. "We are going to have fun tonight, I promise."


	23. First Day Of School

Lisa's alarm goes off and she groans. She rolls onto her back and feels Sonny's side of the bed, finding it empty. "Shit. He better be off in time." Davis mumbles to herself, still half asleep. She grabs her phone and sees a text from Sonny telling her he would be home shortly. She lays in her bed for a couple minutes before getting up. After Lisa is finished getting ready she goes into Mackenzie's room to wake her up. Lisa leans over her bed and rubs her back. "Good morning sweetie. It's time to get up for your first day of school."

"No Mommy, I'm tired' Mac grumbles, rolling away from Lisa.

"I know you are Kenzie. I am too, but you have to get up and go to school."

"Mommy, am I going to make friends." Mackenzie asks looking Lisa in the eyes.

Lisa smiles, how did she wind up with such a sweet child she thinks "Of course you are honey. And Sophia is in your class, so you already know you have one friend." Lisa says stroking Mac's hair. "It's time to get up."

Mac sits up. "Okay… is Daddy home?" She asks looking around for him.

"No sweetie, not yet. He'll be home soon though, so let's get up and get ready." After Lisa has Mackenzie dressed they head down stairs to find Sonny finishing up breakfast. "Daddy!" Mac exclaims and she runs to Sonny and wraps her arms around him.

"Good mornin princess." Sonny says as he bends down to pick up Mac. "Are ya ready for your first day of big kid school?"

"I'm nervous." Mac mumbles into Sonny's shoulder.

"Aw darlin, it will all be okay. You're gonna have so much fun." Sonny says as he holds her tight.

"If you say so Daddy."

"Well I do. Okay breakfast is ready. How bout I put ya down and ya go sit at the table." Sonny says shifting so Mac can get down.

"Okay." Mac says letting Sonny put her down. "What did you make me for breakfast?" She asks as she sits at the table.

"Chocolate chip pancake. Is that okay with ya, your highness." Sonny chuckles as he places the plate in front of Mac.

"My favorite." Mac says with a smile. "Thank you Daddy."

"I'm glad you like it sweetie." Sonny says kissing Mackenzie on the top of the head.

"Does Mommy get anything?" Lisa jokes.

Sonny smirks. "Coffee." He walks over to Lisa and wraps his arms around her waist. "And Daddy of she's willin to be late to work."

"Sonny Quinn." Lisa laughs, slapping Sonny on the shoulder.

"Don't Sonny Quinn me." Sonny laughs as he pulls Davis closer to him. "We get the whole house to ourselves. Ya can't tell me that doesn't sound amazin."

"Mm that does sound nice. It's been a long time since we got to do whatever we wanted and be as loud as we want." Lisa whispers in his ear as she runs her fingers through the back of his hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sonny says as he snakes his arms around her lower back, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm done." Mackenzie announces.

"Fantastic. Did you like it?" Sonny says to Mac.

"Yes Daddy, very yummy." Mac says with giant smile.

"Good." He chuckles. Sonny turns to Lisa. "Are we gonna be those parents and take first day of school pictures?"

"I guess we should, right?" Lisa says looking at the two. "Document her life, is what we keep saying."

"I like it, to he front porch we go." Sonny says as he points to the front door.

After they finish taking pictures the three get into Lisa's SUV. From the passenger seat Davis turns around to look at Mackenzie. "Feeling a little more excited now?"

"I guess." Mac says looking out of the window. "What if the other kids don't like me?"

"They will like you sweetie, I promise." Lisa says with a smile.

"How do you know Mommy?"

"Just be nice and be yourself and everything will be okay." Lisa says.

"Will I have fun?" Mac asks.

Sonny chuckles, to be five again. "You will have so much fun."

Sonny parks and the the three head inside the school. They walk into the class room. "This looks like a fun classroom." Lisa says looking around.

Mac nods her head. "Yeah… when I met my teacher at open house she was really nice."

"Good." Lisa says.

Sonny leans down to her. "Ya would have known that if ya we at open house instead of off savin the world from a really bad guy.

"Excuse me for wanting to help keep this country safe." Lisa laughs as she bumps Sonny's hip with hers.

Mac takes off running to Sophia the second the sees her. "Good Morning to you too Mackenzie." Jason laughs.

"Hi Uncle Jason." Mac responds as her and Sophia embrace each other.

"Jason." Lisa says reaching out to hug him.

"Davis. Can you believe it's our girls first day of kindergarten." Jason asks.

"I know. How are they already old enough to be in kindergarten." They separate and Lisa looks around. "Where's Mandy?"

"Outside, she needed to take a call from Langley." Jason responds.

"Okay, good." Lisa replies.

"It is. I'm glad you two are home for today." Jason say.

"Me too. After I missed the open house and then last week, I was pretty worried we were going to be spun up." Lisa say.

Sonny drapes his arm over her shoulder. "Thankfully."

"Good morning people." Mandy says as she approaches the three.

"Good morning." Lisa responds. "I guess we should say bye and let them continue with school."

"Look at them." Mandy nods toward Sophia and Mackenzie talking with a handful of other kids.

Lisa smiles. "And her biggest fear this morning was to making friends."

Mandy chuckles. "Sophie's too. She was so worried none of the other kids would want to play with her."

"And now they have forgotten we even exist." Jason adds, taking in the moment. This was the first first day of school he had gotten to be at. It wasn't until he was able to do something for the first time with Sophia that he never had the opportunity to do with Emma or Micky that he realized just how much of their life he had missed.

Ms. Jones walked to the front of the class and looked around. "Okay class, it is time to say good-bye to the grown up so we can start class."

Mackenzie and Sophia make their way over to their parents. Sonny and Davis squat down and each hug Mackenzie. "Okay Mac, be good today and remember to listen to Ms. Jones." Mac nods her head in understanding. "I love you sweetie. We'll see you after school."

"I second what your Mom said." Sonny say. "Have fun and learn a bunch. Love ya kiddo."

Sonny and Davis drive most of the way back to their house quietly until Sonny speaks. "Is somethin wrong?" He asks taking her hand.

"No, well… I don't regret the decision we made about me staying in and you getting out, but I have moments where I look at you and Mac, and I, I don't know I feel like you guys are more bonded than her and I are."

"That's funny cause I look at y'all and think how much ya two love each other and how great of a mom ya are." Sonny says.

"I don't think I'm a bad mom or anything." Lisa lets out a breath. "Like this morning when she saw you in the kitchen, she was so happy."

"Well in all fairness I make her custom shaped breakfast food." Sonny laughs. "I know for a fact ya wouldn't know where to start on that front."

Lisa can't help but laugh. "Damn Quinn."

"Listen Lisa, we both have great relationships with her. They are both special in different ways. All the ways that we are different, but still work so well together, it's those same things that makes us the parents that we are."

Davis eyes Sonny for a second. "I like that."

"And just remember. Jason already has two kids and has been there for way more first with Sophia than he was for Emma and Mikey combined. You're doin way better." Sonny says as he pulls into the driveway.

"Is that what he looked so deep in thought about at the school?" Lisa asks.

"I think so. He's seein now just how much he missed with his first two." Sonny responds as they head to the front door. "Now that you're done with your coffee…"

Lisa cocks her head at him. "Now that I'm done with my coffee what?"

Sonny chuckles. "Now that you're done with your coffee should we move this show to the bedroom." He looks at her a little confused as she heads straight to the family room.

Lisa turns and faces him, smirking. "Or should we keep it right here, seeing as we have the whole house to ourselves." She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her."

"Fantastic idea Davis." Sonny says before claiming her lips with his.


	24. Mommy's Home

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

* * *

"Mac can ya please hold still so I at least attempt to do your hair." Sonny says while sitting on the floor of Mackenzie's room trying to style the three year old's hair.

"But Daddyyy Mommy home today." She replies, clearly excited.

"I know princess. Don't ya want to look extra pretty?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good. Hold still, I'm almost done."

"Faster." Mac demands.

"I'm tryin Mac." Sonny chuckles. After a couple more minutes Sonny is satisfied enough with his handy work on a half up half down hair do. "All done sweetie."

"All done." Mac repeats, jumping to her feet. "Where Mommy?"

"She's still on the airplane. They haven't landed yet." Sonny replies. "Do you want to see what kinda airplane?" Mac nods her head yes. Sonny pulls up a picture of a C130. "Alright, here it is." He says, showing her his phone.

"Mommy in there?" Mac asks as she points to the phone.

"Yeah, she is. And soon she will be home with ya." Sonny says tickling her side.

That moves receives a big giggle from Mac. "Miss Mommy."

Sonny smiles. "I know sweetie, I do too."

* * *

Sonny pulls onto the base and pulls in to the parking lot to wait for Lisa's plane to land. He can't help but think how weird it still felt. This was her second deployment since he retired, but so much of him still felt like he should be on the plane with her and the team. "Mac do ya want to go say hi to aunt Naima?"

"Aunt Naima" Mackenzie say excitedly.

"Well alright then." Sonny chuckles as he gets out of the driver's seat and walks around the car to get her out of her car seat.

Once Mac is out of her car seat Sonny carries her toward Naima's car. "Down." Mac says trying to pull out of his arms to run to Naima.

"No ma'am. Ya ain't bout to run across this parkin lot."

"Hey Sonny." Naima calls as Sonny and Mackenzie get closer. "And hello Mackenzie." She says reaching her arms out to take Mac once Sonny is in front of her.

"Hi Aunt Naima." Mac says wrapping her arms around Naima's neck to hug her.

Mac sees a plane landing and points. "Mommy"

Sonny looks over at the plane and nods his head. "Probably. Ya wanna come back over here?" Mac nods yes and Sonny takes her back from Naima. "I'll tell ya what Naima, I don't know how ya do this."

Naima smiles. "It's rough. You two look like you're getting along pretty well though."

"We're doin the best we can." Sonny replies watching Mac watch the flight line.

"Everyone ready for come home day?" Jason asked as he walked up to the group carrying Sophia.

"More than I can put into words." Sonny laughs.

Jason laughs. "I know Alana is watching me, laughing at me stumbling through what she did so effortlessly for years."

"Aw I'm sure she would be happy that you are finally getting all of the moments you missed with Emma and Mikey." Naima says, watching what was happening in front of her. "I never thought this was something I would see. You two not deployed, but staying at home with your daughters and waiting on your wives to get home from deployment."

"Hey now, Naima." Jason starts. "There is a first time for everything." his says as his face cracks into a smile. "I never thought this would be my life either."

"I need a picture of this." Naima says, pulling out her phone. She takes it. "Perfect."

Jason looks at Sonny. "Man, I finally get what you were talking about. Be on this side of the fence is crazy."

Sonny nods his head. "That it is."

Naima was watching the flight line when she spotted the team moving towards the gate. "Look who's headed our way."

"Daddy go." Mac says pointing at the group.

"To the gate we go." Sonny laughs.

A couple of minutes later Mac spies Davis walking towards her. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." She yells, trying to wiggle out of Sonny's arms.

When Lisa is close enough Sonny puts Mac down so she can run to Lisa. She kneels down and wraps Mac in her arms. "Hi sweetie. I missed you so much."

"I miss you Mommy." Mac mumbles with her face buried in Lisa's neck.

Davis picks her up and stands, her eyes meeting Sonny's. "Sonny Quinn."

"Lisa Davis." Sonny smiles while wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her.

"God I missed you." Lisa says leaning her head on his shoulder. This was a moment she still couldn't believe she was able to have.

"I know baby, I missed ya too." Sonny says.

"Ice cream." Mackenzie butts in.

"Ice cream hmm?" Lisa asks.

"Daddy said we can." Mac says smiling at Sonny.

"Did I say that?" Sonny chuckles.

"Yes." Mac says matter of factly

"Someone just got played by his three year old." Lisa laughs.

"No one I would rather be played by." Sonny smiles and reaches for Mac's free hand. "What kinda ice cream do ya want?"

Mac thinks hard for a second. "Chocolate"

"Tell ya what Kenzie, let's get dinner and then we can get ice cream." Sonny says.

"If we have to." Mackenzie mumbles.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry Mac." Lisa says. Mackenzie nods her understanding.

"And what do ya want as your homecoming meal?" Sonny asks Lisa.

"Hmm… Tacos." Lisa answers.

"Tacos it is." Sonny says. "Should we move this to the car?"

"Please. She has gotten heavier since I left." Lisa says before she kisses Mackenzie on the forehead.

As they are walking to the car Mac looks up at Lisa. "Mommy, did you catch the bad people?"

Davis smiles. "Yeah sweetheart, we did."

* * *

After dinner and dessert the family pulls into the driveway. "Home sweet home." Sonny says, looking over at Lisa.

"I can't even describe how happy I am to be home." Lisa turns in her seat and looks at Mac who has fallen asleep on the drive home. "I'm just as tired as she is."

"I bet ya are. I'll get her inside." Sonny says letting go of Lisa's hand that he had been holding.

"Thanks babe." Lisa gets out of the car and walks to the front door. She opens the door and sees a homemade welcome home sign. Sonny walks up behind her and she turns. "You guys made me a sign?"

Sonny chuckles. "She really, really wanted to make ya one. She said she wanted ya to know just how much we missed ya."

Lisa feels her eyes start to fill with tears. "Sonny… That is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. She really said that?"

"She did. And she was so proud when she finished it." Sonny chuckles.

"Is it wrong to wake her up?" Lisa asked.

"I think she would be upset if we didn't." Sonny smiles.

Lisa nods her head and rubs Mackenzie on the back. "Wake up Kenzie."

She rubs her hand across her eyes. "Why Mommy?"

"Because I really like the sign you made me and I wanted to say thank you." Lisa says taking her out of Sonny's arms.

Mackenzie looks around and realizes they are home and standing in front of the sign. "You like?" She asks, a smile spreading across her face.

"Very, very much." Lisa says, hugging Mackenzie tightly. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mommy." Mac says through a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed." Lisa says.

"No Mommy. I sleep with you."

"Mackenzie you know you have to sleep in your own bed." Lisa tells her.

"But, but Mommy I miss you." Mac says with a sniffle.

Lisa and Sonny look and each other and agree. "Okay. You can sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed, but only for tonight. You have to sleep in your bed tomorrow."

"I love you Mommy." Mac says with her little arms still tightly wrapped around Lisa's neck.

The three make their way to the master bedroom. After everyone is changed they settle into bed. Davis lays down and holds a sleeping Mackenzie. She takes a minute to rememorize her little girl's face. "I love you Mackenzie Elaine." She whispers.

Sonny gets in bed and cuddles up behind her, giving Davis a kiss on her temple. "She's perfect, ain't she?"

Lisa leans back against him. "In every way. I was just lying her thinking how five years ago I could have never dreamt this in my wildest dreams. Thank you taking such good care of her while I was gone. I know it was hard on you, but you did a fantastic job."

"This one was harder than the last one. She understood a lot more and asked a lot more questions. And was worried about ya gettin hurt." Sonny tells her.

"Well she doesn't seem to tore up, so I would say you were successful in keeping her entertained." Lisa says.

Sonny chuckles. "I guess that's a way of lookin at it." He wraps his arm tight around her waist. He had waited three long months to hold her in his arms again. This is what he needed to feel at peace, both of his girls at home with him. "Night Davis. I love ya."

Lisa smiles and whispers. "Sleep tight Sonny. I love you too."


	25. First Halloween

Happy Halloween from our favorite couples! I originally posted this chapter on 10/31, but for some reason it isn't wanting to post.

* * *

Lisa walks through the front door. "Sonny, where are you?"

"In the kitchen." He calls back.

Lisa walks into the kitchen and kisses Sonny on the cheek. "Hi babe. How was it today?"

"It was good. She knows somethin is up, been very excited all day." Sonny say nodding to Mac in swing in her play room.

"It's her first Halloween, of course she's excited." Lisa says to Sonny. Lisa walks into the play room. "Hi sweetheart." She watches Mac laugh and reach for her. "Sonny you already put her in her costume?" Lisa asks as she picks Mac up.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay with ya. I gave her a bath and I figured I would just do it." He responds.

"No, it's fine. I can't believe how small she still looks. Like no one would ever think she was six months." Lisa says as she carries Mackenzie into the kitchen.

"I know, but she is adorable." Sonny says kissing Mac on the head. "I like this costume choice. Our little witch. Give me your phone."

"Um, okay." Lisa says as she pulls it from her pocket and hands it to Sonny.

"Smile Ladies." Sonny says as he holds the phone up to snap a selfie of the three. "That's a good one Lisa." He turns the phone so she can see.

"Oh, it is." Lisa says with a smile. "How did we make such a cute kid."

"I mean look at us, we are attractive people." Sonny laughs.

Lisa smiles and shakes her head. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I think it is a little late now that ya have picked her up. Ya know she not gonna want ya to put her down."

"Sorry, I was just excited to see her and see her costume." Lisa says looking down at her daughter in her arms.

"That is quite alright my love." The doorbell rings and Sonny looks at Davis. "Who is here this early?"

"It's probably Mandy and Jason. She said they would come by early so they could get home and get Sophia to bed. Something about getting her on a sleep schedule."

Sonny chuckles. "I always forget how much havin her in the NICU for the first five weeks helped out."

"Uh, yeah." Lisa says as she heads for the front door. "Hey guys."

"Hi." Mandy says as she walks through the front door, followed by Jason carrying Sophia. "Look at her in that little witch costume. She is just too cute."

"I know. It turned out just the way I wanted it too." Lisa smiles as Mac laughs as pulls her hair.

"You know everyone thinks you're adorable, don't you Mac." Mandy asks while tickling Mac's belly.

"Davis."

"Jason." Lisa returns.

"You look well rested, I forgot how much they keep you up." Jason says as he walks into the house.

Lisa laughs. "You already have two." Jason shoots her a death glare. "Luckly, I have an amazing child who has been sleeping through the night for the past couple of months. And she has an amazing Dad that will get up with all hours of the night so I can sleep."

Mandy kisses Jason on the cheek. "He is trying really hard. Which is probably why the bags under is eyes are bigger than the ones under mine."

"Or it could be that I have over a decade on you." Jason counters.

"I was trying to be nice lovebug." Mandy says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't, don't ever call me that again." Jason says as he sits Sophia's car seat on the kitchen table to take her out.

"That might be the cutest deer I have ever seen there Mandy." Sonny says as Jason picks Sophia up.

"Thanks." Mandy says. "I wasn't expecting her to be born until sometime this week, but here we are with a one-month-old."

"God imagine how big she would have been if she had been full term." Lisa says.

"Don't I know it." Mandy laughs. "My doctor thinks she would have been a nine pounder if she had baked the whole time."

"No thank you. I'll take my I didn't know I was in labor and pushed three times NICU baby."

"Sonny do you need help with anything?" Mandy asks.

"Uh, I mean, um if ya want to arrange these snacks in an aesthetically pleasin manner, I wouldn't be upset."

"Wait a second Sonny, did you just say aesthetically pleasing manner?" Jason laughs.

"Yes, Jace I did. Ya got a problem with that? What I can't be a badass door kicker and say aesthetically pleasin?"

"No, no Sonny you say whatever you want."

"I would love to help you Sonny." Mandy says with a smile. Lisa was right, he was by no means the guy she met when she joined Bravo Team. "By the way, you can do both."

"Thank ya Miss Ellis."

Lisa and Mac sat on the sofa with Jason and Sophia while Mandy and Sonny worked in the kitchen. "Sonny is this how you saw your life going?"

Sonny looks up from the barbecue he was slicing. "Uh, in a way, but it happened much sooner than I thought it would though."

Mandy cocks her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I love Lisa. From very early on in our relationship I knew she was it for me. I mean, she was already the person I trusted most and the only women I had ever let in. I knew we would get here eventually. I always figured it would be after I retired from the teams and we were married, but leave it to Lisa and I to screw that up."

"She always tells me I would be so surprised by you if I saw what she does. And Sonny, I'm starting to see it. I'm starting to see how perfectly you guys fit together."

A huge smile spreads across Sonny's face. "Davis is the love of my life Mandy. And now Mac. They're my girls, my world now. Don't get me wrong, I love kickin door, but that little girl is my priority now."

"I'm glad Sonny. I'm actually kind of jealous. Jason is doing great, but I just hope he feels as strongly about Sophia as you do about Mackenzie."

"I think he does." Sonny reassures her. "I think he is just strugglin with the idea of Bravo One endin."

"You really think so?" Mandy asks.

"I do. I have lost count how many times he has told me this is his second chance at being a Dad. I know he don't want to screw it up this time around." Sonny reassures her.

"If you say so Sonny."

"Well, I do." Sonny says matter of factly. "I think we're all done here. What do ya think?"

"I agree. I think this looks pretty aesthetically pleasing." Mandy chuckles as she stands back and looks at her and Sonny's handy work.

"Fantastic." Sonny says before he makes his way over to the sofa and picks Mac him from Lisa. "Ya ready to see all your uncle's sweet pea?"

Mandy sits down next Jason. "Can I have my baby please?"

"By all mean, just rip her away from me." Jason laughs as he hands Sophia to Mandy.

"You had her all day; I don't want to hear it." Mandy says as she takes Sophia in arms. "So, is this our future? Every Halloween spend together because we are going to force our daughters to be best friends?"

Lisa nods her head yes. "Absolutely, I have a very funny feeling it will be more than just Halloween spent together. Jason's the only one with extended family."

"Oh, that's a good point." Mandy says.

"I always knew the teams were my family, I just never realized how true that was until Lisa and I had this little girl right here."

"But now we are one big group of misfits." Lisa says, smiling up at Sonny. He was right, she thinks. She never felt like she belonged before Bravo team, now she has a daughter fathered by her best friend.


	26. An Unexpected Visitor

"Mommy, Mommy your phone is shaking the table." Four-year-old Mackenzie says while sitting at the table at the family's favorite Mexican restaurant.

Sonny and Davis both look at her phone as she hits dismiss. "Lisa, ain't that the same number that has been callin ya for the past two weeks?" Lisa nods yes. "Do ya think ya should answer it?"

"I honestly figured it was a telemarketer." Lisa responds.

"Ya really think?" Sonny asks with a shoulder shrug. "I can't remember ever bein called by a telemarketer that much."

"Daddy, what's a telemarketer?" Mackenzie asks, feeling left out of her parent's conversation.

"Uh, it's a person that tries to sell ya somethin over the phone." Sonny responds.

"They just call your phone all the time?" Mackenzie asks, still confused.

"Yes, all the time. Which is why I don't answer them." Lisa tells her.

"They're silly." Mac declares.

"Yes they are sweetie." Lisa responds with a smile.

"I just don't think it's a telemarketer Lisa."

"Too bad. It's my phone and I think it is." Lisa says matter-of-factly.

"Okay, okay." Sonny says with his hands up. "My Spidey senses are tingling, that's all." This statement earns a side glance from Davis. "Don't look at me like that, I may be retired, but those instincts will never go away."

Lisa takes a deep breath. Deep down she knows if Sonny is concerned, she should listen to him. "It's really bothering you?"

Sonny readjusts his hat. "It is. I got that feelin."

"Okay. I'll fun a trace on it tomorrow at work, but I'm not answering it." Lisa says.

"Deal." Sonny smiles.

* * *

The next day Sonny and Jason were sitting in the driveway of Sonny and Lisa's house while Mackenzie and Sophia drew with chalk. "Let me ask ya somethin." Sonny says to Jason. "Do ya uh, ever feel like you're bein a uh, a little paranoid about somethin?"

"The Navy spent years training us to notice patterns and peoples and markings and hundreds of other little things that other people would never see." Jason says.

"I know. It's just." Sonny stops and lets out a breath. "There is this number that keeps callin Lisa's phone. It's givin me a bad feelin."

"Sonny, you don't seriously think Davis is cheating on you, do you?"

"I'll tell ya what Jace, I hadn't thought about it until now."

"There's no way in hell she would cheat on you." Jason reassures him. "What's up with the number."

"It keeps callin her. And I don't know, I just can't explain it, but somethin doesn't feel right about it." Sonny says as he watches the same car drive down the street for the second time in about ten minutes.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Jason asks, seeing the car as well.

"I am. I don't like it." Sonny says turning his gaze to the girls clueless playing in front of him.

"Do you recognize the driver?"

"No Jace I don't. I don't like it."

"Twice a coincidence, three times a pattern." Jason says.

"Mhm." Sonny nods in agreement.

"Think we should take the girls inside?" Jason asks.

"I would feel better if we did." No sooner do the words leave Sonny's mouth, he sees the car again out of the corner of his eye. "All hell." He grumbles.

Sonny and Jason jump to their feet. "Sophia, Mackenzie let's go play inside girls."

"But Daddy." Sophia protests.

"There's no but Daddy here. We need to go inside now." Jason responds and the girls get up and follow him inside.

Sonny shuts the garage door behind them. "Y'all go play in your playroom Mac."

Jason follows the girls into the playroom. Mackenzie looks at him. "Uncle Jason, can we watch the little mermaid?"

Jason smiles relieved she didn't ask what was going on. "Of course Mac. You two sit on the bean bags and I'll turn the movie on."

"Thank you, Uncle Jason."

"You're very welcome."

"Daddy. Can we have some popcorn too, please?" Sophia asks.

"If you two promise to sit here and watch the movie quietly." Jason says. They both nod their agreement. "Alright then, let me go make it." Jason finds the popcorn and puts it in the microwave and walks to the front of the house where he finds Sonny looking out the window next to the front door. "Any update?"

"She drove by one more time, but hasn't been back. I'm guessin now that we are inside, she doesn't see the point."

"Do you have cameras?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, we do. I'll look at em later." Sonny says, turning from the door.

The timer on the microwave alerts Jason that the popcorn is ready. "I better get that before those two come for me." He walks back into the playroom with a bowl of popcorn for each girl. "Here you are ladies."

"Thank you." The two say. Jason flops on another beanbag in the room.

A little while later Sonny walks into the playroom with a beer for him and Jason. "I went through the footage. First time I saw it was four days ago."

"Ah, thank you." Jason says as he takes the beer. "Any idea who it is?"

"No. Lisa's gonna flip." Sonny says.

"Probably. There are only a couple of things worse than a pissed of Davis." Jason jokes.

"You're tellin me man." Sonny shakes his head.

"Do you want Mandy and I to take" Jason nods his head towards Mackenzie. "For a day or two?"

"Nah, I don't think we need to do all that. I'm sure it ain't as bad as I'm makin it out to be in my head." Sonny responds.

Jason nods his head. "We are around if you need us."

"Thanks Jace."

"Seeing as The Little Mermaid has ended Sophia and I will head home so we can figure something of dinner." Jason says before standing. Hearing him Sophia looks at him. "Sophie say bye to Kenzie, we need to go home now."

Sophia and Mackenzie stand and hug each other. "Bye Mackenzie."

"Bye Sophia." Mackenzie returns.

After Jason and Sophia leave Mackenzie looks at Sonny and finds him in deep thought. "Daddy, why are you sad." She climbs into his lap.

Sonny shift and wraps his arms around her. "I'm not sad princess."

"You look sad."

"I'm not Mac, I promise. I'm just thinkin about somethin."

"What are you thinking about?" Mac asks.

"Nothin ya need to worry about sweetheart." Sonny says before kissing the top of her head. He knew she was destined to ask a lot of questions; he just didn't think it would happen so soon.

Mac hears the garage door open and jumps. "Mommy's home." She runs to the door leading to the garage and opens it and waits for Lisa to exit her SUV. "Mommy." Mac yells as the runs around the SUV to hug Lisa.

"Hi sweetie." Lisa says as she bends down to hug her. "How was school?"

"It was fun. We played with foam." Mac tells her as they walk into the house.

"Foam, oh my. That sounds exciting." Lisa laughs. She looks at Sonny and notices his posture. "Everything good cowboy? Noticed you closed the garage door before I was even all the way in."

"We need to talk." He then mouths privately.

"Oh." Lisa responds, very confused.

"Mac can ya keep watchin this a little longer?" Sonny asks.

"But Mommy." Mac says pointing at her.

Lisa smiles. "I know sweetie, your Daddy and I will be right back. Just keep watching TV."

Sonny and Davis walk into the backyard and stand in front of the window to Mac's playroom. "It's a burner phone. It was activated three weeks ago. It was bought from a local gas station. I'm trying to get the security footage from them, but it's harder than I thought it would be."

"Well, that makes sense with what I'm about to tell ya." Sonny lets out a deep breath. "Jason and I had the girls out front because they wanted to draw with chalk when we noticed the same car drive by three times in twelve minutes."

"What?" Lisa says alarmed.

"Yeah, uh." Sonny pauses and pulls up a still of the home security footage. "I found another of her walkin by the house yesterday. Davis, I feel like I'm goin crazy, but she looks like ya in 30 years." He says as he pulls that picture up for her to look at.

Lisa feels likes she has been run over by a school bus looking at the picture. Sonny was right, she was the older version of herself. "She's supposed to be dead." Was all she could say.

"Either we are bein stocked by some woman that looks a hella lot like ya or that your Mom, Lisa."

"Oh my god. Sonny. She, she can't be here. I have thought for the last 20 years that she was dead. Now here she is walking on our street. How the hell did she even find us?"

"I don't know Lisa."

"Did Mac see her?" Lisa asks.

"No, her and Sophia where clueless as to why we moved them inside. Jace offered to take her for a couple of days, but I don't think we need to do that." Sonny says running his hands up and down her arms.

Lisa mindless nods. "I agree. I don't think she will do anything."

"I'll do a background check tomorrow and see if I can find anything on her." Sonny says.

"Thank you." Lisa says weakly as she lets Sonny wrap his arms around her. "We should get back inside, I'm sure she's getting impatient with us."

Sonny chuckles. "I'm sure she is."

They walk back into the house and Lisa walks straight to Mackenzie and wraps her in her arms. "I love Mac." She says as she settles back into the beanbag.

Mac gladly cuddles in her lap. "I love you too, Mommy."

Lisa smiles. Just the idea of her Mother possibly being around gave her horrible memories and reminder of why she worked so hard to do the best by Mackezie that she could.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun... to be continued!


	27. She's Really Alive

_"Lisa, Lisa wake up. Mommy won't wake up. Lisa, she threw up." Michelle cries while she shakes Lisa._

_Ten-year-old Lisa rolls over and looks at Michelle. "It's okay. Let's just go to sleep." She says holding the covers of her bed open for Michelle to climb in._

_"No, Mommy won't wake up." Michelle continues to cry._

_"Okay Michelle." Lisa says getting out of her bed. "Go get in bed and I'll wake Mom up." Lisa tucks Michelle into the bed she shared with Ronnie before heading out to the living room to find Serena sprawled out on the living room floor next to a pile of vomit. 'Not again' She thinks before she knelt beside her. "Mom wake up." Lisa said as she shook her as forcefully as she could._

_"Leave me alone." Serena slurred._

_"Get up Mom." Lisa says sounding more annoyed this time._

_"No" Serena says rolling just enough to try and take a drink out of the fifth of Gin she was holding. Upon finding it empty she chucked to toward Lisa._

_"Mom. Stop." Lisa commanded as she dodged the flying bottle._

_"I never should have had you. You have been nothing but trouble since day one. You ungrateful little bitch." Serena says, now up and stumbling her way to the kitchen to find something else to drink._

_"I'm ungrateful? I take care of my sisters every day." Lisa tries to defend._

_"Oh, if you're so wonderful, then where is my dinner." Serena asks, turning and glaring at Lisa._

_"I, I."_

_"You didn't bother to make us dinner. But I thought you took such good care of us." Serena continues on._

_"I barley had enough food for Ronnie and Michelle, I didn't even eat." Lisa says with her head held low, looking at the ground._

_Lisa feels Serena coming closer to her and she looks up just in time to get a slap across the face. "Don't you dare talk to your mother that way." Serena growls before stumbling the rest of the way into her bedroom. Lisa's hand immediately goes to her stinging cheek as she sinks to the floor in tears._

"Lisa sweetie. Davis baby wake up." Sonny says after waking to Davis thrashing around. "Davis." Sonny strokes her hair.

Lisa's eyes shoot open. "Sonny." She says weakly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Um." Lisa lets out a shaky breath. "I had a nightmare... about my Serena."

"Honey you're shakin." Sonny says as he runs his hands soothingly over her back.

"It was a bad one." Lisa pauses. "It was the first time she hit me."

Sonny kisses the top of her head, at a loss for what to do. "Can I do anything? I hate seein ya like this."

Lisa looks up at him and gives him a weak smile. "What you're doing right now is perfect."

"Ya sure?" Sonny confirms, pulling her as close to him as he can get her.

Lisa closed her eyes trying to calm herself after the nightmare, but all she could see were flashbacks of the childhood she would rather forget. She finally accepted there was no way she was getting back to sleep. She waited for Sonny to fall back asleep before getting out of bed. First, she walked to Mackenzie's room and stood at her door watching her sleep. Then she moved to her office where she decided she would try to trace the last twenty years and try and figure out where Serena disappeared to.

Lisa was completely enthralled in the task that she didn't hear Sonny get up. The next thing she knew he was standing at the door of her office holding a cup of coffee. "Let me guess, ya snuck outta bed after I fell back asleep?"

"I did." Lisa says with a small smile. She looks up and finds looking at her with worried eyes. "Is that coffee for me?"

"Of course, it is for ya." He says walking towards her and placing the mug on her desk. "Was your search fruitful?"

Lisa leans back and takes a sip of the coffee. "Actually, yes."

"Oh, really?" Sonny asks. "I shouldn't be surprised, no one can hide from Lisa Davis's intel skills."

Davis smiles. "That's a nice way of putting it."

"Ya gonna tell me what ya found?" Sonny asks.

Davis nods. "Yeah. Um, she... After the fire, she disappeared into thin air. Well, it turns out she ran off to Atlantic City and was prostituting there. She was picked up on several prostitution and drug charges until one finally stuck and she was sentenced to ten years. Best I can tell when she got out a couple of years ago, she went back to Detroit. I can't find much after that."

"How the hell did she find us?" Sonny asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know." Lisa says looking down at a picture of her, Mac and Sonny that they had used on their Christmas card the year before. "Sonny... Shit."

"What babe?"

She picks up the picture. "Our Christmas card last year, Ronnie and I had actually been talking more, I sent her one. Our return address was on it."

"Ya don't think she talks to Serena do ya?" Sonny asked.

Lisa stares at the picture a minute longer before answering. "I believe she could. She never saw what I saw with Serena. I did my best to shield her and Michelle from her rath. She, she always seemed to want to have this good picture of Serena in her mind."

Sonny squats down and takes her hands. "You're a good sister. Ya gave them the best childhood ya could, but ya were still a child too."

"I grew up long before I was an adult." Lisa says resting her forehead against his.

"And it made ya into the strong and determined woman that ya are today. The same one, that I am happily sharin my life with."

"Thank you, Sonny. That means a lot." Lisa feels a lone tear roll down her cheek. "But it doesn't change what happened. I can't begin to describe to you how betrayed I feel by Ronnie."

"I know ya do. But like ya said she never knew how bad Serena was. And from what ya have told me for years, she never really believed when ya tried to tell her how bad it really was." Sonny says brushing the tear away with his thumb.

"Mommy are you crying?" Mac's little voice asked from the doorway of Lisa's office.

Lisa took a deep breath before answering. "No sweetie." Mackenzie looks at her very unsure. "Come here." Lisa says reaching her arms out to her. When Mac does Lisa wraps her arms around her. "I was sad, but Daddy was making me feel better and now you're awake, I'm super happy." Lisa hears Mac giggle as she tickles her sides.

"Do I have to go to daycare?" Mac asks.

Lisa pulls her to sit in her lap. "Do you want to go?" Mac shakes her head no. "I guess you can stay home with Daddy and me today."

"Yay. Can we go to the beach?"

"Um. It's a little cold to go swimming, but we can go and play in the sand." Lisa smiles. Mac smiles and nods.

"And how do waffles sound for breakfast?" Sonny asks.

"Can I pick the shape?" Mac asks as her face lights up at the mention of waffles.

"Let me take a wild guess, princess waffles?" Sonny chuckles.

"Daddy you so smart."

"I have been told that a time or two." Sonny says as he bends down to pick Mac up of Lisa's lap.

"And those were the only times." Davis mumbles under her breath.

"That's hurtful there Davis." Sonny laughs as he carries Mac out of the room.

Lisa smiles and shakes her head. "I'll see you two in a minute." She leans back in her chair thinks about the newly discovered information. After a little while she makes her way downstairs. She stops and watches Sonny and Mac. This was her life. This is the life she wanted for her daughter. Mac would never experience the hardships that her and Sonny and lived through in their childhoods.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy!


	28. I Found Her

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sonny walks into the house after a night shift and finds Lisa sleeping on the sofa. He bends down and kisses Lisa on the forehead. "Good mornin baby."

"Is it really morning?" Lisa groaned as she reached an arm around his neck to hold in place. "It's been a long few days."

"Ah." Sonny chuckled to himself has he laid down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I did somethin last night."

Lisa popped one eye open and looked at him. "Do I want to hear this?"

"Eh, maybe." Sonny says as he brushes her hair from her face. "I found the motel Serena is stayin in. Got a room number and everythin."

"Did you go and see her?"

"No. I won't do that unless ya want me to." Sonny says.

"Good, I want to be the one that tells her to go to hell." Lisa says sternly.

"I figured as much. Ya ain't never been one to let someone else fight your battles." Sonny says feeling her laugh a little. "I may or may not find that incredibly hot about ya."

"Oh, so you like my inability to ask for help?" Lisa giggles.

"Ya my love have come leaps and bounds in that department since I first met ya, especially with me. I'm referrin more to fact that ya will square up to a tier one SEAL that has at least a foot and a hundred pounds on ya without a second thought." Sonny watches her smile, he loved that smile more than he could put into words.

"Are you calling me a badass Quinn?"

"I might be." Sonny grins.

Lisa nuzzles her face into Sonny's chest. "Should I go see her?"

"Lisa, honey I can't answer that for ya. I think it would be good if ya confronted her, I think ya need that. She put ya through hell. Ya shouldn't be the person ya are today, but here ya are. I'll go with ya if ya want to."

"Thank you Sonny. I, um I think is something I need to do alone."

Sonny nods. "What if I just wait in the car?"

"I have been handling her bullshit on my own my whole life." Lisa mumbles.

"I know ya have Lisa, that don't mean ya have to keep doin it all on your own. We are in this together. And I would feel better if I was with ya."

"You really want to be there?" Lisa asks.

"Listen Lisa, ya know I trust ya and uh, I know ya can take care of yourself, but that don't mean I can't wanna protect ya."

Davis smiles up at him and looks up at him. "You want to protect me?"

"Darlin, I have always wanted to protect ya. I done told ya I would have burned Caracas to the ground if they had killed ya. Hell, I probably would have burnt down all of Venezuela to get to those bastards."

"Oh Sonny." Lisa says softly as she caresses his face. "You're the only person I have ever met that can tunnel a way through the stone around my heart."

"That's why I'm your husband baby." He whispers before kissing her. When they pull apart, he looks her in the eyes once again. "Ya haven't answered my question."

"If it will make you feel better then yes, you can sit in the car."

A smile spread across Sonny's face. "Thank ya for lettin me be a part of this. I know it's hard for ya."

"Thank you for being here for me." Lisa says with a smile. She had no idea how she lucked out so much with Sonny, but he was the best partner to share her life with that she could ask for.

* * *

"Ya sure ya want to do this alone?" Sonny asks as they sit in his jeep in the parking lot of the motel Serena was staying in.

"I'm sure, Sonny. Thank you." Davis looks at the room Serena is staying in. "I need to do this on my own."

"Be safe, I'll be right here if ya need me." Sonny says, watching her get out of the jeep.

As Davis walks to the door, she takes deep breaths attempting to keep herself calm. Before she has a chance to knock the door flies open and Lisa is standing face to face with the woman she never thought she would see again. Davis takes in her appearance. As she scanned her, she came to the conclusion that Serena's life had taken a toll on her body. She couldn't help notice just how similar their features were. "Lisa." Serena exclaims and steps forward to hug Lisa.

Lisa takes a step back. "This isn't a we hug and make nice visit."

"Oh. How did you find me?" Serena asks.

"It's my job to find people Serena."

Serena looks at her puzzled. "How did you know look for me?"

Lisa lets out a frustrated huff. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice you driving and walking by the house?"

"We? That was your husband and daughter playing in the front yard?" Serena asks, her face lighting up at the mention of Sonny and Mac.

"That's none of your business." Lisa says through a clinched jaw.

"But Lisa, I'm your Mother."

"No." Lisa says a little more aggressively than she meant to. "You're not my Mother. You're the woman who gave birth to me and made my life a living hell."

"Oh Lisa, it wasn't that bad." Serena tries to defend.

"Are you kidding me Serena? You were never there and when you were there you were drunk and abusive. And then the fire."

Serena turns her gaze towards the ground. "You're right Lisa, I failed as a Mother, but I finally got my life together. When I first went to jail, I was angry at the system for locking me up." Serena pauses and lets out a long breath. "But after some time and therapy, I saw the mistakes I made. I know I can't undo the past, but I want to move on and make a future."

"Make a future with Ronnie, that is how you found me right?" Lisa says still fuming at the situation.

"Lisa, it's been over twenty years since I saw you last." Serena pauses. "Don't you think it is time to let the past be the past?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Serena? Let the past be the past? I lived through shit most people couldn't even dream of, but here I am. I came out on top, I have a career I love and I'm great at, I have a husband who loves me more than anyone should love another human and we have a bright and spunky daughter who I will never put through what you put me through. That being said, you're in the past. I never want to hear from you or see you again."

As Davis turns to walk away, she hears Serena call out to her though a cracked voice. "Lisa please, please don't go."

Sonny was sitting in his jeep watching the whole thing unfold. When Davis turned back towards him, he could tell she was pissed, but he also saw a glimpse of pain in her eyes. "Are we talkin bout this?" He asks as she gets in the jeep.

"No." She spits. "Just drive away from this place, now."

After Sonny backs out of the parking space, he puts his hand on her thing. "Lisa, listen, I ain't gonna pretend to know what you're feelin right now, but I'm here."

Lisa doesn't move her gaze from the window when her answers him. "Thanks Sonny." She is completely lost in her own thoughts when Sonny stops and turns off his jeep. Lisa takes in her surroundings. "What are we doing here?"

Sonny turns in his seat to face her. "This is where we come when shit goes bad."

"I know that Sonny." She snaps.

She hears Sonny grumble as he gets out of the jeep, but can't make out what he is saying. He opens her door. "C'mere." He says with an extended hand.

"Sonny I'm not in the mood." Lisa says, staying put.

"Lisa, we ain't doin this, get out of the jeep. I'm not gonna let ya sink into some shitty place because ya came face to face with Serena for the first time in two decades."

"You don't fucking own me Sonny. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do."

A small smile cracks across Sonny's face. "You're right baby, I don't tell ya want to do."

"Now you're smiling? What is this a joke to you?" Lisa yells as she hops out of the jeep. "How fucking dare you Sonny." Her hands landing on his chest, pushing against him. Sonny figuring that was going to be her move had braced for the impact. "You're supposed to the one person in this world that has my back no matter what."

"I will always have your back Lisa, don't ever think differently." Sonny takes a few steps back from her to give her the space he could tell she needed.

"Then what is it Sonny? Why are you forcing me to be here?"

"Because I love ya." Sonny extends his hand to Davis. "Now, can ya please just take my hand?"

Lisa huffs, but takes his hand and lets him lead her. "Sonny I really just want to go home. Why are we here?"

Sonny doesn't respond until they are at the spot. "We are here because we have worked through more problems sittin under this tree lookin out at the ocean than we have anywhere else in the world." He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. "Now close your eyes and listen to the waves. I'm here when you're ready to talk."

After a while Lisa pulls away from Sonny and looks at him. "Can we sit?" She asks in a whisper.

"Of course, baby." Sonny sits against a tree and Lisa sits between his legs, leaning back against him. "Comfortable?" She nods yes and Sonny wraps her tightly in his arms.

For some time, the only thing between them was the sound of the waves lapping at the shore line and a light ocean breeze rustling the trees. "I never thought I would see her again."

"I hate that this is the way ya found out she's still alive." Sonny responds.

Lisa lets out an annoyed groan. "And how would you have preferred I found out my dead-beat mother who I thought was dead all these years is actually alive?"

"In a little less of an intrusive way. She came to our house; she saw our daughter. That's our life that she decided to plop herself in the middle of." Sonny responds still looking out over the ocean.

Lisa leans her head up and looks at him. "I have been so wrapped up in my own head that I didn't even stop to think how this affected you."

"How I'm feelin ain't important Lisa."

Davis puts her hand on his knee. "Yes, it is Sonny. From day one of me telling you about Serena and my childhood you have been nothing but understanding and supportive. And now she invades the life we built together. She got close to Mackenzie. I know you're pissed."

Sonny nods in agreement. "I am pissed. You're right, she got way to close to Mackenzie. What if Mac had seen her? What if she had tried to talk to Mackenzie? I don't like seein ya hurt, but in the end of the day you're a very strong adult that can take care of herself, but that ain't the case for our four-year-old."

"We're going to get through this right?" Lisa asks.

Sonny kisses the top of her head. "We are babe, and we are gonna come out much stronger on the other side. Mac ain't gonna know anythin about all of this. We are gonna go on with our life and it is all gonna be good."

"Thank you for bringing me out here." Lisa says finally starting to feel calmer.

"We both needed this." He responds feeling her relax back into him.

"And sorry I yelled at you... and that I pushed you." Lisa says, remembering just how much he understood her in that moment. He knew what she needed long before she did. "I love you."

Sonny smiles. He cherished these moments; she was his soul mate. "Don't feel bad. Ya needed to get it out."

"Do you plan this stuff out or is it just a spur of the moment that's what Lisa needs thing?" She chuckles.

"I guess I have just known ya so long, I, uh I can just tell." Sonny laughs.

"God, you have always been able to read." Lisa smiles, leaning to one side. "Can you kiss me now?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny says bringing his hand up to cup her cheek before his lips met hers.


	29. It's Time To Decorate

Lisa pulls into the driveway after being on a two week op to find the outside of the house decorated for Christmas. 'Wow.' She thinks as she walks into the house. "Sonny." She calls out.

Sonny sneaks up behind her and wraps arms around waist. "God I've missed ya."

Lisa drops her briefcase on the floor and turns in his arms, encircling her arms around his neck. "I missed you too." Sonny dips head and kisses her. "The house looks really good."

"Thank ya. I know we had talked bout waitin to decorate until ya got home, but the way Mac's face lights up when she sees Christmas lights, I, I really wanted her to see them. We waited to get the tree, if that any consolation."

"I see that." Lisa says looking around the house and noticing there are no decorations on the inside. "Thank you for waiting. You know I hate missing these moments."

"Yeah, I really wanted ya to be able to see her reaction. It's so much more fun this year." Sonny says. He never thought he would be the guy that would do anything to make an 19 month old smile and laugh, but here he was.

"How is this already her second Christmas?" Lisa drops her arms from Sonny's neck. "Where is our little bit?"

"In her playroom." Sonny responds, letting go of her waist so she can walk that way.

"Hi Mackenzie." Lisa says as she reaches over the baby gate to pick her up.

"Mommy." Mac squeals as Lisa picks her up.

"Hi sweet girl." Lisa says kissing her head. "I missed you so much."

Sonny comes up and warps his arms around Lisa and Mac. "Both my girls, right where they belong."

Lisa leans her head on Sonny's shoulder. "Should we do something about this tree."

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." Sonny says.

"Can you take her while I get out of this uniform?" Lisa asks shifting so Sonny can take Mac.

"Yes Ma'am. C'mere little princess." Sonny says taking her from Lisa.

"You know I hate you calling her princess." Lisa calls over her shoulder as she walks towards the stairs.

"I can't help it that she is my princess." Sonny calls back. "Okay Mac let's get your shoes and jacket on. We're gonna go get a Christmas Tree."

* * *

"We're here Mac." Lisa turns around to a smiling Mackenzie when they arrive at the Christmas lot.

"I'll tell ya what Lisa, this feels like cheatin. We should be cuttin this tree down, not just pickin it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to insult your masculinity by not letting you chop a tree out of the ground with your bare hands." Lisa laughs as she gets out of the SUV and opens Mac's door to get her out.

"Listen here Davis. Now that I don't get to swack terrorist on the regular I gotta do somethin."

"You still get to shoot people... Sometimes" Lisa counters as she lifts Mac out of her car seat.

"Yeah, but, I don't know... It just ain't the same." Sonny grumbles. Lisa squints her eyes at him, questioning him. "Don't worry bout it, I'm just missin the team a little more than normal."

"If you say so." Lisa says, telling herself they would talk about it later.

"Treeeess." Mackenzie points as they walk into the tree lot.

"I know, so many trees." Lisa laughs. "Which on should we get sweetie."

"I told ya, look at that face." Sonny chuckles watching Mac take in the tree lot.

"We made a pretty cute kid." Lisa says looking down at Mackenzie. "Okay Sonny, you're weirder about the tree than I am."

"I resent that." Sonny says trying his best to not look amused.

"I'm sorry, I don't hear you disagreeing." Lisa laughs before leaning over and kissing Sonny on the cheek.

After a few minutes of walking through the tree lot Sonny and Davis decide on a tree. "I think this is the one Davis."

"I like it." Lisa looks down at Mac. "Do you like it Mackenzie." Her question receives a giggle and a clap from Mac.

"Well, if she approves then we are good to go." Sonny chuckles.

* * *

Sonny steps back after he gets the tree in the stand. "That look even Lisa?"

Lisa sits on the sofa rocking Mackenzie to sleep as Sonny puts the tree in the corner of the family room. "It looks great Sonny."

"Is she asleep?" Sonny asks looking at Mac resting comfortably in Lisa's arms.

"Almost." Davis whispers. "I think I'm going to put her to bed."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll work on the lights." Sonny walks over to the two and kisses Mac on the head. "Good night sweet girl."

Lisa returns to the family to find Sonny putting the finishing touches on the lights. She creeps up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "It looks good. I kinda feel like I need to buy you and Santa suit with how hard you work to make Christmas magical for us."

"Well thank ya Lisa."

"You're very welcome." Lisa giggles.

"I do have one question." He says turning in her arms. "Like a real Santa suit or like the tight short shorts version?"

"Sonny." Lisa manages through her laughter. "I hadn't thought about the second options, but I would enjoy that much, much more."

"Ya better." He laughs.

Lisa runs her hands down the front of his torso and thinks how hot he is. "Where are the ornaments?" She asks as she steps away from him.

"Hey,I was enjoyin that." Sonny chuckles. "In the kitchen."

"I know, but I figured I should let you finish the lights." Lisa makes her way to the boxes of ornaments stacked in the kitchen. "Sonny, what's going on?"

"Um, Davis... uh, I'm puttin these little white lights on the Christmas tree, then were gonna put the ornaments on it and decorate the inside of the house."

Lisa shakes her head. "Sonny, I have known you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

"Ain't nothin wrong Lisa." Sonny feels her wrap her arm around his and pull her toward the sofa. "I thought we were decoratin, but ya know I am always down for a little grown up play time."

"Yes Sonny, I am fully aware." Lisa says pushing him down on the sofa and straddling him. "Hate to spoil what you thought was going to happen, but we're talking."

"Now that sounds way less fun than what I had in mind." Sonny says, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

Davis wraps her arms around his neck. "Don't lie to me, I know something is up."

"I, I, there..." Sonny stammers. "I, um just missin the team."

"I know you miss the team, but why am I noticing it today?"

Sonny nods and thinks just how well they know each other. "That last target package, uh, that was a big one. It's just hard to sit on the sidelines while my hot ass girl and my brothers are out there kickin ass and, and I'm at home on diaper duty."

"Oh Sonny." Lisa kisses him on the forehead. "Do you wish we had made a different choice?"

Sonny shakes his head no. "No Lisa, I don't. Hell, I could be dead right now and Mac wouldn't have a Dad and ya would be doin this alone. I love gettin to watch her grow up, I wouldn't trade that for the world. It's just some days I miss operatin more than others."

"I can totally see that. I was climbing the walls that first year. I'm so grateful for you and how great of a Dad you are. Sonny, I really couldn't do this without you."

"Thanks babe." Sonny mumbles.

"We're good right?" Lisa pushes.

"Yeah Lisa, we're good."

"You don't sound so sure of that Quinn."

Sonny runs his hands across her lower back. "I'm good, I promise. Just let me have my I miss my operatin days moment."

"That's really all it is? You're just missing the action?" Lisa asks running her fingers through his hair.

Sonny forces a smile. "Yeah, that's it. Just missin be shot at and takin out the bad guy."

Lisa watches him for a minute and sees that he is still sulking. "Fine." She huffs before pulling her sweater over her head, reveling her lace covered breasts to him.

A smile spreads across Sonny's face. "Now see, that's all it took to make me happy."

"Oh, you're completely happy and not missing bullets flying at you anymore?" Lisa giggles.

"Okay, okay. Ya got me." Sonny chuckles. "I still miss that stuff, but this is defiantly helpin me forget about it."

"Mm-hhm." Lisa mumbles. "Well, I'm glad I serve as a good distraction."

"Mm. So good Davis." Sonny smiles as his gently runs his hands up her sides. All he could think was how perfect they were for each other.


	30. Merry Christmas

A/N: This story is set in the same time as the pervious chapter. It's Christmas Day for our favorite family. Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas!

* * *

Christmas Eve

"Okay ladies." Sonny says walking into the family room to find Lisa cuddling with Mac and watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. "One present tonight."

Lisa looks at him a little confused. "We already did her count down present?"

Sonny places the three boxes on the coffee table and sits on the sofa next to Davis. "I know. This, uh, this is somethin for all three of us."

Lisa smiles. "What are you up to?"

"That my love, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Sonny says grabbing the top box. "Mac do ya want to open another present?"

"Present." Mac attempts to repeat as she reaches for the box in Sonny's hands.

Mac rips the wrapping paper off the box and Lisa opens the box for her. "What did you get Mackenzie?" Lisa reaches into the box and pulls out a red, green and white plaid pajama onesie. "Sonny, did you get us matching Christmas Pajamas?"

"Maybe." Sonny grins as he hands her a box.

Mackenzie grabs for it to rip the paper off, once she does Lisa opens the box and finds a set of pajamas matching Mac's onesie. "You did get us matching pajamas." Lisa looks up at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Sonny Quinn?"

Sonny chuckles. "Look, I know. I just, I don't know. Uh, I thought since Clay was gonna be here we could actually have some nice pictures of us. Kinda have this been our official, um, here we are world. Since we were uh, still in hidin last Christmas."

"Sonny... That's so sweet. So, you're saying I should actually look presentable in the morning?"

"First off babe, ya always look presentable. But, uh yes."

"Why do I feel like you have something big planned." Lisa says eyeing him.

"Geezz Davis, can't I just do nice stuff for y'all?"

Lisa smiles. "Of course, you can do nice stuff for us Sonny."

* * *

The next morning sonny woke up early and showered and got dressed before he began setting up the surprise for Lisa. When he was done, he made his way back upstairs to wake Lisa up. "Merry Christmas baby." He whispers as he sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through her hair.

Lisa rolls from her stomach to her side to face Sonny. "Merry Christmas to you too. I guess I need to get up, don't I."

Sonny leans down and kisses her. "That would be a good idea."

"Fine." Lisa groans. She sits up and wraps her arms around his neck. "What are you up to?"

"I, um, uh." Sonny stammers. "Why do I gotta be up to somethin?"

"I just have a feeling." Lisa says before giving him a quick kiss and scooting past him to get out of bed.

Sonny was in the kitchen making coffee and a Cinnamon Roll Casserole when he heard the front door being unlocked. A moment later Clay appeared. "Merry Christmas Man. Figured I shouldn't ring the doorbell."

"Probably a good plan." Sonny says putting the lid on the crockpot.

Clay takes in the surrounds. "Dude, when you told me you were proposing to Davis this morning, I didn't expect all of this."

Sonny takes a sip of his coffee. "Yeah." He shrugs. "I wanted to make it special. She has been wantin to get married since I got back from Jbad that last time."

"No courthouse?" Clay asks with a raised eyebrow.

Sonny shakes his head no. "Nah, just cause we went a little out of order don't mean we can't do it all."

"Who would have thought." Clay chuckles. He really was proud of Sonny. Who would have thought Clay would be the single one and Sonny would be the one proposing to the mother of his child? Clay thinks.

"Don't think I won't beat your ass there Claymation."

Meanwhile, upstairs Lisa had finished getting ready and had made her way to Mac's room to find her attempting to climb out of her crib. "Merry Christmas Mackenzie. I see you are trying to make another jail break."

"Mommy." Mackenzie says excitedly as Lisa reaches for her.

After Lisa has her changed and her hair tamed, she picks her up and heads for the stairs. "Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?"

"Santa! Santa!" Mac yells.

As Lisa is descending the stairs, she notices a pallet leaning against the wall that reads It Has Always Been You. "Sonny?" She calls. As she steps off the stairs and turns towards the family room, she sees rose pedals sprinkled on the floor.

"In the family room babe." He calls out.

'Holy crap.' Was all Davis could think in the moment. Lisa makes her way to the family room to find Sonny standing between pictures of them in the shape of a Christmas tree, all connected my lights and paper tea candle bags sitting in front of the fireplace that spelled out MARRY ME? "Sonny, what is all of this?"

"Lisa." Sonny says as the takes her left hand in his. "I love ya. I have always loved ya, even before I knew what life had in store for us. I still remember that first day I met ya and ya refused to give me more socks, told me I shouldn't use them for other things. I remember the first time ya opened up to me about your life prior to the Navy and I remember thinkin ya were the strongest person I had ever met. I remember when I first realized I loved ya and how scared that made me. I remember the love in your eyes the first time I told ya I loved ya. I remember the day we found out we were gonna be parents. I remember the day she was born, all 2.8lbs of her. I remember the fear and uncertainty that came with havin a 32weeker, but most of all I remember how we leaned on each other like we never had before. Davis, I say all of this to say, I want a million more I remembers with ya. Lisa Daivs will ya marry me?"

It took Lisa's brain a few seconds to analyze what was happening in front of her, Sonny was proposing. She feels a stray tear roll down her cheek and she nods yes. "Yes Sonny. Of course, yes." She smiles as Sonny opens the ring box, that is decorated like a little Christmas present, to find a beautiful oval shaped diamond set on a gold band. "Oh Sonny it's beautiful." Lisa comments as he slides the ring onto her left ring finger. After Sonny finishes placing the ring on her finger, she wraps her left arm around his neck. "I love you too. Thank you for all of this. It's so beautiful and thoughtful."

Sonny wraps his arms around Lisa and Mackenzie and kisses Lisa. "Thank ya for sayin yes."

"Like I would have said no." Lisa giggles. They were engaged. She knew deep down that they would be together forever, but it was so nice to be able to put some kind of physical stamp on it.

"Ya like the ring?" Sonny asks as he takes Mackenzie from her.

Lisa looks down at her left hand and smiles. "Yes, very, very much. Almost as much as the guy who gave it to me."

"Congrats you two." Clay says from the other side of the family room where he had been standing and taking pictures of the proposal.

"Thank you." Lisa says with a warm smile.

Mackenzie decided the spotlight had been off her long enough. "Presents."

Everyone chuckles. Lisa tickles Mac's side. "Thank you for patiently waiting to see what Santa brought you."

"Santa brought." Mackenzie mumbles as she tries to get Sonny to put her down.

Sonny sits on the floor in front of the tree and sits Mac on his lap. "Do you want to open the first present Mac?"

"Yes Daddy." Mackenzie says reaching for the present Sonny and picked up.

Lisa had her back turned to the rest of the room looking at all of the pictures when she felt movement beside her. "You know he was actually nervous while he was planning this." Clay informs her.

She tilts her head up and looks at Clay. "Really? It's not like there was any danger of me saying no."

"Not that I have ever popped the question before, but it must be nerve racking, even if you know she's going to say yes. He wanted to make sure you felt special."

Lisa smiles. "He always makes me feels special, but yes this is incredible. I mean some of these pictures are from the first year of us knowing each other, I can't believe he found them."

"Mommy, Mommy." Lisa feels Mackenzie wrap around her leg.

"Yes Sweatheart?" Lisa asks.

"Open present." Mac demands.

"Someone's got her Mom bossy streak." Clay chuckles.

"I resent that." Lisa laughs and looks to Sonny for clarification.

"I told her she couldn't open another present until Mommy and Uncle Clay opened one. So naturally she had to come get y'all."

Clay bends down and picks Mac up. "Well then Miss Mackenzie I guess we should open some presents, then shouldn't we?" A huge smile spreads across Mackenzie's face as Clay picks her up.

Lisa sits down next to Sonny and he hands her a box. She opens it and finds the pair of earrings she had been think about buying. "Sonny, how? I never told you I wanted these."

Sonny leans down and kisses her cheek. "Ya forget I'm trained to see things."

"Thank you. They are beautiful." Lisa says fighting back tears. She wasn't a crier, but this morning had been crazy emotional. All she could think was how did she get so lucky?

"Daddy open." Mac calls from Clay's lap.

"Okay Kenzie." Sonny turns to Lisa. "Anyone ya want me to open?"

"Seeing as I just got the very nice earrings I wanted, I would say the big one with your name one it." Lisa smiles.

"You got it." Sonny says as he reaches for the box. "That's heavier than I thought it would be." He rips the wrapping paper off and reads the box. "No way Daivs. Ya got me a record player?"

"I did. Thought you could put your record collection to good use. Plus, I thought it would be a nice addition to the game room." Lisa says.

"I ain't played those records in years." Sonny says

Lisa smiles. "I know. Do you like it?"

"Hell yes babe. This is really cool." Sonny smiles. "Thank ya." Sonny looks up from Lisa to Clay. "Goldilocks." He says while extending a package to him.

"Aww you shouldn't have." Clay chuckles as he opens the gift to find an engraved pocketknife.

"In honor of the promotion." Sonny says.

"Thank you guys. This super cool." Clay says with a smile.

Sonny looks down at Lisa and sees her looking at the ring. He kisses her temple. "Ya happy?"

"I never thought a ring on my finger would mean so much to me, but I can't stop smiling. Thank you for planning all of this. That picture tree is awesome. I don't even remember taking some of those." Lisa says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good. I love ya and I wanted it to be special." Sonny says holding her against him. Mac waddles over to Sonny and Davis and sits in Lisa lap. He couldn't describe how happy he was in this moment.


End file.
